The Queen and her slave
by franchiulla
Summary: Traducción del fic italiano del mismo título escrito por wolfishaya y hart. La guerra en Regina y Snow se ha dilatado durante decenios. Snow y James envían a su hija a matar a la reina en el intento desesperado de salvar el reino, aunque saben que no hay esperanza de que vuelva con vida. Pero no han tenido en cuenta que la muerte no es lo único que pude arreb
1. Prólogo

**Hola chicas. Comenzamos con una nueva historia. Se titula** _ **The Queen and her slave**_ **, aunque el título esté en ingles, el fic es italiano, pero sus autoras que son wolfishaya y hart hicieron la versión en inglés también, y a lo mejor alguna de ustedes la ha leído. Yo leí el original en italiano, y es el que pienso traducir.**

 **Se trata de un fic de 23 capítulos, pero no son muy largos. Nos adentramos en un fic de los que yo llamo épicos, no es AU, se desarrollará completamente en el Bosque Encantado, y nos encontraremos en un primer momento con una Evil Queen bastante cruel.**

 **Sinopsis: La guerra en Regina y Snow se ha dilatado durante decenios. Snow y James envían a su hija a matar a la reina, siguiendo su consejo, en el intento desesperado de salvar el reino, aunque saben que no hay esperanza de que vuelva con vida. Pero no han tenido en cuenta que la muerte no es lo único que pude arrebatarles a Emma…**

 **Prólogo**

«Ahora eres mía, Princesa»

La voz de la reina era profunda, intensa, como su mirada. Era aterradora, sin embargo bellísima.

La rubia asintió desde detrás de los barrotes, aún arrodillada.

«Sí, Su Majestad» dijo, con la voz temblorosa

La reina siguió mirándola. Una sonrisa satisfecha a la par que de sorpresa le atravesó el rostro.

«Podría hacer tantas cosas contigo…»

La muchacha no desvió la mirada del suelo.

«Podéis hacer todo lo que queráis conmigo»

La reina sonrió, complacida.

«Optima respuesta…finalmente has comprendido quién manda…»

En el rostro de Emma se formó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Alzó la mirada hacia ella, una mirada intensa, sin mover la cabeza.

Regina colocó el índice bajo su mentón, obligándola a elevarlo.

«Optimo…» dijo, mirándola «Estás lista»

La muchacha pareció confusa. Apenas entrecerró los ojos, y sonrió.

«¿Lista para qué?»

«Lo verás, querida»

Regina sonrió, y llamó a un guardia para que llevara a la muchacha a sus aposentos.

Se desvaneció en una densa nube de humo violeta.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Tras algún instante de espera delante de la majestuosa puerta taraceada de los aposentos de la reina, los batientes se abrieron de golpe, girando en silencio sobre los goznes.

La soberana estaba cubierta solamente con una combinación transparente y brillante, por la que se extendía, por zonas, pedazos de encaje, todo rigurosamente negro. Emma se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta frente a tal espectáculo.

Regina despidió al guardia, para después centrar su atención en la muchacha.

«Aquí estás, querida. Entonces, ¿estás lista?» preguntó, acercándose lentamente a ella, balanceándose sobre los altos tacones.

Emma tuvo que hacer un notable esfuerzo de concentración para lograr preguntar, de nuevo

«¿Lista para qué?»

«Para arrodillarte ante mí» le respondió rozándole el rostro con los dedos.

La princesa tragó saliva, estremeciéndose ante aquel toque.

«Sí» murmuró, arrodillándose al instante mismo

La reina caminó a su alrededor, mirándola con satisfacción

«Bien» dijo sonriendo «Ahora, desnúdate»

Emma no logró contenerse para no lanzarle una mirada de asombro, pero de todas maneras dobló los brazos hacia detrás y comenzó a soltar los lazos que sujetaban la ropa en torno a su cuerpo. Sintió las mejillas teñirse de rojo mientras se erigía desnuda frente a ella. Regina se tomó su tiempo para observar su cuerpo desnudo, y después se sentó en el lecho.

«Eres un bonito juguete…» comentó, deslizando la mirada por sus formas «Ven aquí» ordenó, lamiéndose los labios.

La muchacha obedeció, caminando lentamente hasta el borde del lecho, con la mirada fija en el suelo, y las mejillas al rojo vivo.

«No seas tímida. Mírame»

Emma elevó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. La reina le ordenó acercarse, pero ella vaciló, dudosa.

«¿Queréis que suba al lecho, Majestad?» preguntó, mordiéndose distraídamente el labio inferior.

«Sí» respondió ella fríamente

La princesa asintió antes de obedecer, subió a la cama y se quedó de rodillas sobre las sábanas de seda negra, a la espera, sin desviar nunca la mirada de la mujer.

«Hacía tanto que no tenía un nuevo juguete…» murmuró la reina acercando su rostro al de ella «¿Tienes miedo?» preguntó después, escrutando los ojos gris verdoso.

«No» respondió tras algunos segundos la muchacha, añadiendo una sonrisa

Regina sonrió, aferrándole el rostro entre sus dedos cuyas uñas estaban pintadas de negro.

«¡Brava, así será más divertido!»

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso cargado de pasión, del que la rubia no se apartó.

«¡Qué valiente…!» comentó Regina apenas hubo roto el contacto. Movió la mano derecha y sus ropas desaparecieron al instante. «Ahora eres mía»

Emma recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada de admiración.

«Siempre lo he sido…» susurró con voz ronca

La sorpresa iluminó por un instante los ojos oscuros de la reina.

«Superas mis expectativas…creía que iba a necesitar más tiempo para abatir tu voluntad…»

«Mi voluntad es enteramente suya…» replicó Emma, sonriendo tímidamente

La sorpresa creció en Regina

«¿De verdad?»

La muchacha se limitó a asentir. Un momento después los dedos de la mujer apretaban alrededor de su garganta.

«Explícame…antes de que te destruya…»

La princesa inspiró buscando aire, pero de ningún modo intentó oponerse.

«Estoy bien…con vos…» susurró, mirándola a los ojos

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, y después una ligera sonrisa destensó sus labios mientras movía ligeramente la cabeza.

«Eres verdaderamente el mejor resultado que haya obtenido» dijo un momento antes de lanzarse sobre ella para morderle el labio, haciéndole gemir.

«Dichosa de complacerla, Majestad» murmuró Emma estremeciéndose, poco antes de ser empujada fuera del lecho.

«Complace a tu reina ahora»

Emma la miró, confusa

«¿Cómo, Majestad?»

Como única respuesta, Regina se arrastró hacia el borde del lecho y abrió las piernas.

La princesa se arrodilló delante de ella, mirándola a los ojos. Deslizó sus manos a lo largo de sus muslos antes de hundir la lengua dentro de ella.

Regina le agarró los cabellos, empujándola hacia su cuerpo.

«Sí, así…» murmuró excitada.

Emma salió de ella y comenzó a lamer el clítoris con lentos movimientos circulares, saboreando su aroma, gimiendo, demasiado excitada para contenerse. Regina elevó la pelvis hacia ella, invitándola a darle más, mientras un gemido de placer salió de su boca. La morena, presa del placer, encontró apoyo en su espalda, arañándola.

«Sí, continúa…y quizás no te mate…»

La rubia tuvo que aguantar un grito de dolor, pero esto no la hizo detenerse, sino todo lo contrario, comenzó a succionar su clítoris, ya empapado e hinchado. La reina no pudo contener esta vez un gemido más alto.

«Así, brava» jadeó

El placer y el dolor confluyeron en un gemido por parte de la princesa, mientras su lengua no dejaba de dar placer a la mujer que tenía delante.

La reina apretó las piernas al sentir el éxtasis invadir su cuerpo, temblando mientras el orgasmo la atravesaba.

La rubia se separó un poco de ella, pero se quedó de rodillas. Se lamió los labios, degustando su sabor.

«Eres una de las mejoras siervas que he tenido, tengo que admitirlo» le dijo Regina tras haber recuperado el aliento.

En un instante la agarró y la hizo extenderse sobre la cama. Emma se dejó manejar, estremeciéndose solo por el contacto.

«¿Estáis diciendo que no me matareis?» preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

«Quizás…» replicó la morena, haciendo aparecer unas cuerdas que rápidamente se amarraron alrededor de las muñecas de la princesa, atándola al lecho.

Emma posó su mirada en las cuerdas, después en la mujer. Así expuesta, indefensa, se sintió vulnerable más de lo que imaginaba posible. Su respiración se aceleró.

«Oh, ¿tienes miedo?»

La muchacha deglutió.

«Es difícil no tenerlo cuando no se puede uno mover…» intentó justificarse, enrojeciendo.

«De hecho, debes tenerlo…» dijo la mujer extendiéndose sobre ella y arañándole los mulos, para después hacer aparecer una fusta.

Emma gritó, y después abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el objeto.

«Cre…creía que le había dado placer, Majestad…»

«En efecto, así es…» dijo Regina, pasando la fusta por su cuerpo «Quiero recompensarte…»

La princesa fue recorrida por un temblor cuando sintió el contacto del frío cuero.

«¿Con dolor?» preguntó con voz temblorosa

«Puede ser placentero…» dijo la otra golpeándola con la fusta

Emma gritó, intentando inútilmente apartarse. Sin embargo, la excitación era tan intensa que casi dolía, más que la fusta.

Regina se inclinó hacia ella, susurrándole al oído

«¿Te ha gustado?»

Con su rostro rojo de vergüenza, Emma tuvo que admitir la verdad y susurró

«Sí»

La reina sonrió, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

«Lo sé» dijo, acariciándole su cuerpo con la fusta, desde el pecho a la barriga, hasta llegar a su intimidad. La muchacha gimió bajo ella, arqueando la espalda.

«Abre las piernas» ordenó la reina

Sin vacilación, la rubia la obedeció

«Ahora veamos si estás lista…»

Regina deslizó la fusta por toda su intimidad, e instintivamente la mujer bajo ella cerró las piernas, pero las volvió a abrir un segundo después.

«Lo siento…» susurró, dándose cuenta del error.

Como toda respuesta, la morena le apretó el cuello en un doloroso agarre.

«No lo hagas más, ¿has entendido?»

«Sí, Majestad» susurró Emma en un hilo de voz

La mujer aligeró el agarre sobre su cuello.

«Tienes que ser castigada» dijo pegándole con fuerza con la fusta. Un grito de dolor resonó por la estancia.

La reina la besó inmediatamente después, para después entrar en ella con fuerza. Otro gritó escapó de sus labios, haciendo sonreír a la morena, que comenzó a moverse velozmente en su interior.

«Regina…» dejó escapar la muchacha mientras el dolor se transformaba velozmente en placer

«Se dice "Su Majestad"» la corrigió la otra, hundiendo los dedos más fuertemente dentro de ella, haciéndola llegar al orgasmo.

La muchacha se quedó sin aliento, derrotada ante la intensidad de placer que acababa apenas de experimentar.

Se sobresaltó cuando los dedos de la mujer la abandonaron. Intentó concentrarse en las palabras que la reina le dirigió, parpadeando varias veces para enfocarla mejor.

«¿Has visto? Te había dicho que sería muy placentero»

«Sí, Su Majestad…» le respondió, aun con la respiración entrecortada

Sintió cómo desaparecían las cuerdas de sus muñecas, dejándola libre.

«Márchate ahora»

La orden llegó como un cubo de agua helada. Apesar del inicial desconcierto, obedeció, levantándose como pudo, pero a gran velocidad del lecho y vistiéndose a toda prisa para después dirigirse a la puerta.

«Quizás te mantenga un poco» añadió la voz ronca de la reina a su espalda. Emma se giró para mirarla, inclinándose de repente ante ella, escondiendo el rostro. De nuevo, intentó obedecer la orden, y dirigirse a la puerta, pero de nuevo la detuvo la voz de la soberana.

«Espera» Emma se inmovilizó, limitándose a girar la cabeza hacia ella «Duerme en el diván. Quizás después querré hacerte daño» continuó la morena estirándose en el lecho, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su hermoso rostro.

«Como Su Majestad desee» respondió asintiendo la rubia, para después acercarse dócilmente al diván y echarse sobre él.

«No hagas ruido» le advirtió la mujer cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas negras.

«Sí, Majestad» dijo Emma, colocándose en posición supina en el diván. Debieron transcurrir algunos minutos de silencio antes de que encontrase el valor para añadir, tímidamente «Buenas noches, Su Majestad»

Regina desorbitó los ojos en la penumbra de la habitación.

«Buenas noches, sierva» le respondió al final.

* * *

 **Como ya advertí este fic es angst, nos encontraremos a una Evil Queen deseosa de hacer daño física y emocionalmente a Emma, es lo que hay, para eso comienza siendo malvada, pero las apariencias engañan, y como han podido observar, Emma no está tan a disgusto. Ya veremos cómo sigue la situación.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sé que este fic puede herir sensibilidades, es muy diferente a todo lo que he traducido antes, y quizás por eso me he decidido a hacerlo. Nunca he traducido violencia de una hacia la otra, pero hay que situarse en el contexto. Bosque Encantado, Evil Queen, rabia, venganza y dolor por parte de Regina hacia Snow. El fic no es muy largo, y puedo asegurar que acaba bien, y Regina recapacita, pero hasta ese momento le ciega la venganza y la lujuria. No creo que este fic asuste a nadie, ya somos adultos todos, y hemos visto y leído cosas peores, por lo menos yo. Y con esto no quiero decir que esté a favor de la violencia, ni nada de eso, y mucho menos de la violencia en una pareja. Eso es ficción y es para adultos que sabemos razonar. Si nos ponemos a pensar Juego de Tronos le da mil vueltas a esta historia en cuando a violencia. Y yo quiero pensar que si OUAT hubiera sido cogida por HBO otro gallo cantaría, hubiera sido más negra. Peor o mejor, no lo sé, pero sí mucho más distinta.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Vinieron a cogerla dos guardias, poco después del atardecer. No le dijeron una palabra mientras la llevaban delante de los aposentos de la reina, de los cuales había sido echada al levantarse el sol. La empujaron dentro y se marcharon tras una breve reverencia a la soberana, dejándola sola con ella.

Desorbitó los ojos ante la visión que tenía delante.

Un corpiño de cuero negro, reluciente, le constreñía el pecho y las caderas, acentuando sus formas. Pantalones en un suave terciopelo negro se deslizaban piernas abajo, y sus pies estaban subidos en botas altas hasta la rodillas, adornadas con un tacón de aguja de reluciente acero. Sus ojos oscuros la escrutaban mientras permanecía de pie en el centro de la estancia, una mano sobre una cadera, la otra sujetando una fusta, también negra esta. La única nota de color era el rojo de sus labios, abiertos en una sonrisa siniestra y magnética.

«Acércate» dijo solamente, la voz de terciopelo, y amenazadora al mismo tiempo

La muchacha obedeció, parándose a un paso de ella.

De golpe, sujetas en el techo, aparecieron correas de cuero. Emma elevó la visa para mirarlas, después, tragando saliva, volvió a mirar a la soberana con los ojos desencajados.

Regina seguía sonriendo.

«Ahora comenzamos seriamente, sierva» dijo, poniéndose a su lado «Eleva los brazos» ordenó.

Emma lo hizo, aunque con vacilación. La morena se inclinó sobre ella para sujetarle las correas alrededor de las muñecas. Dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás después, observándola. Movió la mano derecha en el aire, y las correas tiraron hacia lo alto, casi elevándola del suelo, haciéndola gemir de dolor por la tensión en sus muñecas. Otro movimiento de la mano, y el vestido que la cubría desapareció. Emma se estremeció, sinceramente asustada ante la situación.

Regina se lamió los labios, y golpeó la fusta en la palma de su mano, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Se colocó entonces detrás de ella, para poder verla. Vio su espalda tensarse. Pasó el índice pintado de rojo por toda su espina dorsal, desde arriba abajo, arañándola, sintiendo su centro contraerse ante su gemido. Se separó de ella, y le aferró el cuello desde atrás, apretándole la garganta con fuerza. Emma jadeó, apretando las cuerdas. Regina apretó más fuerte.

«No te rebeles…» susurró a su oído «…o te haré más daño»

Emma cerró los ojos e intentó con todas sus fuerzas permanecer quieta, sin embargo, los pulmones parecían estar a punto de estallar. Regina soltó el agarre, permitiéndole respirar.

«Brava…»

Tras un momento de silencio, solo roto por el sonido de los furiosos latidos del corazón de Emma y por su respiración, Regina la golpeó con la fusta entre las piernas, haciéndoselas abrir. El pequeño grito que Emma soltó la hizo sonreír, y alimentó su excitación.

Pasó el brazo derecho alrededor de su cuerpo y le aferró el pecho derecho, apretándoselo entre los dedos, hundiendo las uñas en la blanda piel. Emma gimió, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. Acercó, de nuevo, los labios a su oído, susurrándole «Grita para mí» mordiéndole después con fuerza el lóbulo.

Emma la contentó rápidamente, estremeciéndose. Su respiración se había hecho veloz, frenética y se aceleró aún más cuando la mujer se alejó un paso de ella, dejándola esperando un terrible instante. Después la vio aparecer delante de ella.

Regina pasó el látigo entre sus piernas, provocándole un estremecimiento. Y después la golpeó violentamente en el pecho, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Emma se aferró a las cuerdas, intentando recobrar la respiración entre un latigazo y el otro, chillando cada vez. No supo cuántas veces el látigo golpeó su cuerpo, primero en el pecho, después en los muslos, en el vientre, y de nuevo en el pecho. En cierto momento, sin embargo, temblorosa, con lágrimas que descendían por su rostro, le imploró que parara en un susurró, un segundo antes que la golpeara otra vez. Regina sonrió, y bajó el arma, acercándose a ella.

«No creía que ibas a resistir tanto…» comentó acariciándole el rostro. Emma sintió un temblor más fuerte sacudirle el cuerpo en llamas, mientras el miedo la atenazaba más intensamente. No logró mirarla a los ojos por voluntad propia, pero lo hizo cuando la reina le aferró el rostro entre los dedos. Había una sonrisa en sus ojos «Realmente el mejor juguete que he tenido nunca…» murmuró un momento antes de besarla prepotentemente. Emma no se opuso. No tenía fuerzas.

Regina le mordió el labio hasta hacerla sangrar, sujetándola firmemente mientras gritaba. La soltó repentinamente, pero se quedó pegada a ella. Pasó sus manos por su dolorido cuerpo, descendiendo hasta las piernas. Clavo las uñas en la parte interior de los muslos y la obligó a abrirlos. Entró brutamente en ella, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Con la otra mano le agarró el pelo, tirando de la cabeza hacia atrás, pasando la lengua por su garganta, saboreando su sudor y sus lágrimas.

«No gozarás hasta que yo te dé el permiso» dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La muchacha parpadeó varias veces, intentando enfocarla tras el velo de lágrimas, Después asintió, pero a la soberana eso no le bastó. Le tiró aún más del cabello.

«Se dice: "Sí, Su Majestad"» le recordó

«S-Sí, Su Majestad» repitió la muchacha con un hilo tembloroso de voz

«Brava»

Hundió los dedos más adentro de ella, abriéndolos para rozar sus puntos más sensibles. Su cuerpo temblaba a pesar del dolor. Estaba excitada, y una cálida humedad comenzaba a formarse alrededor de los dedos de la soberana.

«Sabía que te iba a gustar el dolor…» comentó la morena sonriendo, mientras se seguía moviendo dentro de ella.

La sintió apretarse en torno a sus dedos, y no se le pasó desapercibido el gemido contenido entre sus labios apretados.

«No goces» le dijo. Colocó la mano de tal forma que la palma se restregara contra el clítoris ya hinchado y húmedo, notándola cercana al orgasmo.

Cálidas lágrimas descendían por el rostro de Emma, una mezcla entre dolor y placer la envolvía. Intentó contenerse, pero al final imploró una vez más a la soberana.

«Se lo ruego, Majestad…» dijo llorando, al borde del orgasmo

Como toda respuesta, Regina añadió otro dedo dentro de ella. Emma gritó, apretando las correas. Sus dedos salían y entraban en ella, siempre con mayor violencia y velocidad. El cuerpo de la muchacha estaba tenso y sacudido por espasmos. Le suplicó otra vez, y ahora con la mirada, demasiado exhausta para hablar. Cuando estaba a punto de perder los sentidos, la voz cálida de la Reina la trajo a la realidad.

«Goza ahora»

Su cuerpo obedeció inmediatamente, vaciándose sobre su mano, con un grito que resonó por toda la estancia. Los músculos la abandonaron, y se quedó de pie solo gracias a las correas, pero únicamente un instante antes de que la reina las hiciera desaparecer, haciéndola caer al suelo.

«Decepcionante» comentó con amargura la soberana. Emma logró elevar ligeramente el rostro, esforzándose por enfocarla y comprender. «Deberías satisfacerme ahora, pero no lograrías ni levantar un dedo ni aunque de ello dependiera tu vida» explicó. Le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose al lado opuesto de la estancia «Márchate. Me has cansado»

Emma hizo el primer intento de levantarse, y el segundo, y el tercero.

«¡Deja de ponerte en ridículo y desaparece de mi vista!» exclamó exasperada la soberana.

Humillada, la muchacha hizo como le ordenaban, y ya fuera de la estancia, dos guardias la levantaron y la arrastraron a su celda.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bueno, sé que este fic se sale fuera de todo lo que he traducido. A mí tampoco me gustan los fics que son solo sexo, pero os aseguro que este no lo es, aunque sí es verdad que estos primeros capítulos sí están centrados en el aspecto sexual, lo siento nos tocará seguir leyendo alto contenido sexual. Puedo garantizar que, poco a poco, veremos por qué Emma ha actuado como lo ha hecho, y por qué está con Regina. Paciencia. Ah, y para las que les guste como a mí DragonQueen (Regina y Maléfica) algo tendremos también.**

 **Ah, otra cosa** _ **Brava**_ **es una palabra italiana, que quiere decir como "Buena chica".**

 **Capítulo 3**

Emma durmió la mayor parte del día, despertándose cada cierto tiempo solo por el dolor que cada movimiento le acarreaba. Cuando salió el sol, aún su cuerpo seguía marcado por los golpes recibidos la noche precedente.

Dos guardias abrieron la puerta de su celda. Emma levantó débilmente la cabeza hacia ellos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la idea de tener que soportar el suplicio una vez más. Sin embargo, no tuvo la fuerza de oponerse. La arrastraron hacia los aposentos de la reina, y la dejaron en el suelo, delante de la soberana.

Regina la miró, después se acercó a ella. Le elevó el rostro con los dedos.

«¿Tienes miedo?» le preguntó mirándola a los ojos

La muchacha vaciló, pero finalmente asintió

«¿No te divertiste anoche?» preguntó la mujer. Emma deglutió, la respiración acelerada. «Deberías agradecerme…» continuó la reina en lugar de esperar que le respondiese, con la ceja izquierda levemente alzada «Creo que nunca has probado nada parecido, después de todo. Los hombres piensan solo en sí mismos, en sus propias necesidades…No me parece que yo haya hecho lo mismo, ¿no crees?» Emma separó los labios, pero no encontró la voz para hablar.

Regina comprendió al vuelo, e hizo aparecer un vaso lleno de agua delante de ella. La princesa dudó, mirándola con estupor, a la espera de su permiso. Cuando la morena asintió alentándola, se elevó un poco y cogió el vaso, vaciándolo en un momento.

Regina, entonces, movió una mano, con gesto amplio, que cubrió exactamente el largo del cuerpo aún desnudo de Emma. La muchacha sintió una extraña sensación, como un viendo fresco sobre su piel, y un instante después la más mínima huella de dolor había desaparecido. Se miró, posando distraídamente el vaso en el suelo. Desorbitó los ojos al comprender que Regina la había curado.

Se giro hacia ella, sin aliento.

«Majestad…» logró decir solamente, demasiado atónita como para articular una frase.

Regina la miró con desinterés.

«No servirías para nada si no lograses ni siquiera moverte» explicó fríamente

La desilusión amortiguó la sorpresa. Emma enderezó la espalda.

«¿Qué queréis hacerme?» preguntó

«Esta vez…» dijo la mujer con un velo de desprecio en la voz, fulminándola con la mirada «…intenta satisfacerme como es debido, sierva, o no seré tan clemente»

Emma asintió y bajó la mirada

«Sí, Majestad»

«Échate en el lecho» le ordenó

La muchacha obedeció. La reina se acercó a la cama y comenzó a desnudarse delante de ella, lentamente. Emma sintió cómo la boca se le secaba de repente. No lograba desviar la mirada, que seguía cada movimiento de las manos de la mujer.

Regina sonrió, divertida.

«Deduzco que te gusta…No pareces asustada ahora» comentó con voz cálida, sugerente.

Emma enrojeció violentamente

«Yo, ehm…Quiero decir, sí, bueno, no…» balbuceó, confusa

Una breve carcajada se escapó de los labios rojos de la reina

«Entonces, ¿te gusta o no?» preguntó sonriendo

«Sí» dijo deprisa la muchacha, enrojeciéndose aún más.

«¿Tienes todavía miedo?»

Emma sacudió la cabeza, sin dudar.

«¿Qué ha cambiado?» preguntó la reina, con los ojos oscuros que centelleaban de diversión mientras se desanudaba los lazos que sujetaban su corpiño al pecho. Los ojos de Emma seguían sus manos.

«Ha…ha caminado que…que no estoy atada» respondió tras un momento, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus movimientos.

«De la manera en la que gozaste no me pareció que te desagradase tanto…» replicó la otra haciendo descender el corpiño por su cuerpo, quedándose desnuda delante de ella.

El corazón de la princesa se saltó algunos latidos.

«S…sí, pero…así es mejor» dijo finalmente, demasiado distraída como para inventar una buena excusa.

«Decido yo lo que es mejor» replicó secamente la reina poniéndose a horcajadas sobre ella. La sintió estremecerse bajo ella.

«Sí, Majestad» respondió la muchacha, con la mirada aún recorriendo su cuerpo.

Regina agarró su mano. Lamió los dedos de la sierva mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en los de ella, que se desorbitaron. La muchacha sintió un ya familiar calor encenderse dentro de ella. La reina succionó sus dedos, haciendo crecer su excitación. A continuación, llevó su mano hasta su entrepierna, e hizo que entrara en ella. Entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a mover su pelvis hacia sus dedos. Emma notó su centro contraerse violentamente, y comenzó a empujar los dedos dentro de ella. Regina emitió un ligero gemido, e hizo que aumentara el ritmo. Emma, instintivamente, abrió los dedos dentro de ella, provocando que la mujer gimiera más alto. Sin pensarlo, se incorporó, y posó su mano libre en su rostro, acercándose para besarla. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando la morena le agarró la garganta, empujándola de nuevo contra el colchón.

«No lo intentes nunca más, sierva» replicó, recalcando la última palabra «Estás aquí únicamente para mi diversión»

Emma asintió, sofocada por su agarre.

«No te he dicho que te pares» dijo amenazadoramente la reina, mirándola. La muchacha se dio cuenta, solo en ese momento, que había dejado de moverse en su interior. Retomó los movimientos, luchando por respirar a la vez hasta que Regina la soltó. Contuvo un golpe de tos y continuó moviéndose. Emma estaba obnubilada por la visión del cuerpo de la reina, que se movía sobre ella. Observó la perfección de cada detalle, el modo en que arqueaba la espalda para conseguir más placer, los ojos entrecerrados, así como los labios, con aquella cicatriz que la hacía más sensual. Mil veces se había preguntado cómo se la había hecho, sin nunca poder preguntarlo en voz alta. La sintió contraerse, lista para alcanzar el ápice de su placer. Aumentó entonces el ritmo, hasta que la notó gozar sobre ella. Regina jadeó, y siguió moviéndose lentamente sobre sus dedos, para después echarse en la cama, a su lado, respirando irregularmente.

Emma giró la cabeza para mirarla, admirada, hasta que la mujer le dijo que se marchara.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: aparecerá Maléfica, y ya empezaremos a ver a una Emma menos dócil.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bueno, este capítulo cuatro volverá a ver sexo, pero ya veréis que con otra protagonista, y ya al final del capítulo podemos vislumbrar algo de los sentimientos de Emma. Ya a partir del próximo, el sexo disminuye.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Emma había entrado por primera vez en los aposentos de la reina. Desde aquel día, cada noche, las dos mujeres habían vivido juntas horas placenteras y dolorosas al mismo tiempo. Emma había descubierto que, de hecho, ser sometida no estaba tan mal: la hacía sentirse libre, completa, viva.

La soberana le había, además, concedido dormir en la habitación al lado de la suya. Cuando tenía ganas de ella, la Reina solo tenía que llamarla, y Emma simplemente tenía que abrir la puerta escondida entre dos habitaciones que se comunicaban y satisfacer a su reina.

Pero hoy no la había llamado. Se había quedado esperando durante todo el día, con la oreja puesta para percibir cada ruido del castillo, sin embargo la habitación de al lado se había quedado en un terrible silencio. La preocupación se estaba volviendo insoportable, tanto que la obligaba a caminar de arriba abajo por la estancia, atormentándose las manos. En un determinado instante, escuchó la puerta de la habitación adyacente, y resonaron risas en el silencio.

«Hacía mucho tiempo que no me hacías una visita…» exclamó Regina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Maléfica le rozó el rostro, haciendo que se girara hacia ella, y bloqueándola contra la puerta con su cuerpo. La morena rió, arqueando el cuerpo hacia ella.

«No ha sido tan fácil llegar aquí, ¿sabes? Hay una guerra en curso…»

«Lo sé…pero no ha sido fácil encontrar un juguete adecuado…»

Maléfica frunció el ceño y alzó las cejas

«Entonces, ¿me has sustituido?»

«Nunca podría…» replicó Regina, posando sus manos en sus caderas «Pero he tenido que encontrar algo con lo que distraerme, ya que no puedo salir de este maldito castillo»

Maléfica sonrió y la besó impetuosamente, y empujó a la mujer hacia la cama. Regina sonrió recostándose en el lecho. Maléfica no perdió tiempo para echarse encima de ella, y seguir besándola con fogosidad.

La morena con un gesto de la mano hizo desaparecer los vestidos de ambas.

«No perdamos tiempo…» observó Regina entre beso y beso, dando la vuelta a la situación y colocándose ella encima.

«Quieres siempre tomar las riendas, ¿verdad?» preguntó divertida la rubia

«Obviamente…» replicó la otra mujer, bloqueándole las muñecas con la magia. Se lamió los labios y se extendió sobre ella. Las manos comenzaron a vagar por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su pezón. Maléfica gimió arqueando la espalda. La morena acercó la boca a su pecho, y apretó entre sus dientes el pezón endurecido de la mujer que estaba bajo ella, haciéndola gemir más intensamente. Su mano descendió por sus piernas, abriéndolas violentamente para después comenzar a pellizcar su intimidad, ya empapada por su causa. La acarició por largos minutos, esperando que la mujer le implorase que le diera más placer.

«Reg…ina…» murmuró Maléfica presa de la excitación

«Dime, querida…» sonrió hundiendo dos dedos dentro de ella, provocando un grito a la rubia. Satisfecha, la morena comenzó a moverse velozmente en ella, abriendo los dedos en su interior, haciéndola gemir hasta que estalló diciendo su nombre.

«Regina»

Maléfica jadeó bajo ella, incapaz de moverse, los músculos aún tensos. Regina la liberó de su magia. Apenas estuvo libre, la rubia se elevó, aferró a la mujer que tenía encima e invirtió de nuevo las posiciones.

«¿Quieres mandar?» preguntó divertida Regina

Como única respuesta, Maléfica le calló la boca con un beso, mordiéndole el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, para después empujar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sus intimidades, ya empapadas, se encontraron, haciendo gemir a ambas mujeres. Maléfica se movía veloz sobre ella mientras con la mano le apretaba un pecho y con la otra le tiraba hacia atrás la cabeza para morderle el cuello. Regina no pudo contener un gemido más alto.

Emma no lograba creerse lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, los gemidos que oía estaban llenando también su habitación. No podía creerse que Regina pudiera estar con otra mujer mientras ella estaba ahí, esperándola. Sabía que solo era un juguete para ella, pero eso no la hacía sentirse mejor. Se echó en la cama, apretándose una almohada en la cabeza para intentar no escuchar aquellos gritos de placer que normalmente era ella quien se los provocaba a la soberana. Pero eso no bastó para bloquear esos gritos. Gruñó de rabia, casi con la esperanza de que la mujer la escuchara, y se acordara de su presencia.

Regina empujó su cuerpo hacia el de la mujer que tenía encima, pidiendo más. Sus peticiones fueron, rápidamente, satisfechas, Maléfica no perdió tiempo para penetrarla con dos dedos, con fuerza, haciéndola gritar aún más. La rubia le succionó un pezón mientras continuaba atormentándola con los dedos, saliendo y entrando en ella siempre con mayor violencia. Regina gritó aún más alto al sentir el placer tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

Emma apretó con más fuerza la almohada en su cabeza, mientras las lágrimas intentaban escapar insistentemente de sus ojos, pero no quería llorar por ella. Se levantó de sopetón del lecho y se acercó a la puerta que la separaba de la reina, apoyando las manos en el batiente de madera. Se quedó ahí, resistiendo solo un instante, para después apartarse. Al enésimo grito de placer de la mujer, le dio una fuerte patada al gran baúl que había a los pies de la cama, casi arriesgándose a romperse el pie, y provocando que la delgada tabla de madera del baúl se hundiese. Se agarró su pie dolorido, mientras saltaba a la pata coja con el otro hasta llegar al colchón, maldiciendo en voz baja.

«Síiii…» gimió intensamente Regina. Sus manos ascendieron al cabello de la rubia, atrayéndola hacia ella para unir sus bocas en un beso violento y pasional. Los dedos de Maléfica continuaron estimulándola; posó el pulgar en su clítoris para aumentar su placer «Maléfica…» jadeó cercana al orgasmo, que llegó un instante después haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Maléfica continuó atormentándola algunos segundos más para hacerla alcanzar el máximo placer, después salió de dentro de ella. Siguió besándola mientras con las manos le acariciaba la cara. El cuerpo tenso de la reina se relajó pocos minutos después bajo las caricias de la mujer que le había proporcionado tanto placer.

«No has perdido tu toque…» dijo la reina jadeando aún

«¿Pensabas que me había ablandado?» replicó la rubia

«No es fácil encontrar buenos amantes…me hubiera desagradado perderte…» continuó la soberna mientras le mordía el labio.

Maléfica gimió, en el límite entre dolor y placer.

«¿Cuántos amantes tienes?» le preguntó

«Ahora mismo solo una…No ha sido fácil encontrar una decente desde que te marchaste…» dijo divertida la morena estirándose en la cama

«Me gusta saber que no soy fácil de reemplazar…» replicó la otra, recostándose a su lado. «¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?» preguntó después, curiosa

«Sierva» respondió Regina, sonriendo «¿Quieres verla?»

«¿No conoces su nombre?» preguntó Mal riendo «Sí, tengo curiosidad…»

Regina se levantó de la cama y ordenó a un guardia que le llevara a Emma a su habitación. Maléfica observó su cuerpo desnudo, una luz de lujuria en sus ojos, a pesar de apenas haberla disfrutado.

«¿Dónde la has encontrado?»

«Vino a matarme…» le respondió la soberana girándose para mirarle y volver a la cama junto a ella.

Emma se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió súbitamente. Se vio arrastrada y conducida a los aposentos de la reina. Se paralizó al ver a las dos mujeres desnudas en la cama. La mano de Maléfica se movía sobre el muslo de Regina. Apretó los puños por la rabia, pero después se arrodilló ante ellas.

«¿A matarte? ¿Cómo es eso?» preguntó Maléfica mientras la joven era llevada más hacia ellas.

Observó a la joven: bonita, pero nada de especial para su gusto.

«No parece una asesina» le comentó a Regina

«No lo es, de hecho…como ves, sigo viva…» sonrió ella, maliciosa

Emma permaneció de rodillas, a la espera, rabiosa, traicionada por su rígida postura. Además, el pie aún le dolía, aumentando su irritación.

«Solo un idiota mandaría a alguien a matarte, querida…un incompetente, diría»

«Snow lo es, como bien lo sabes…» replicó Regina, disgustada y divertida al mismo tiempo ante la estupidez de su enemiga «Sobre todo, sacrificar a su hija…» rió para después mirar a Emma.

«¿No crees que has hecho demasiado ruido?» le preguntó

«¿Su hija? ¿Tienes a la princesa Emma entre las manos y no me dices nada?» la miro atónita Maléfica.

Emma lanzó una breve mirada a la soberana antes de abrir la boca.

«Lo siento, Majestad. He tropezado mientras me dirigía a la cama» inventó en el momento.

«Tú fuiste la que desapareciste obligándome a buscar una sustituta» replicó Regina dirigiéndose a Maléfica, pasando una mano por el muslo, y después volver a centrar su atención en la princesa.

«Intenta mostrar más respeto si no quieres volver a las celdas» dijo con desprecio.

Emma deglutió, lanzándole otra mirada. El corazón se le aceleró inevitablemente ante la espantosa idea.

«Suplico perdón, Majestad» se apresuró a decir

«¡No es mi culpa si has desencadenado una guerra!» continuó hablando Maléfica. Le dio un ligero golpe, de broma, en el hombro a Regina, asombrando aún más a Emma, para después levantarse y dar los pocos pasos que la separaban de ella. Se giró hacia la reina antes de acabar de dar los pasos que le faltaban «¿Puedo?» preguntó, señalando con un dedo a la muchacha.

Ella la miro sonriendo.

«Pues claro, querida…» respondió, colocándose mejor, para poder ver la escena desde un mejor ángulo.

Maléfica se acercó entonces a la sierva. Se alzaba imponente sobre ella, aún arrodillada en el suelo. Aunque hubiera estado de pie, la situación no habría cambiado: era más alta que Regina, y en su opinión, más aterradora. Posó sus dedos bajo el mentón, obligándola a mirarla, estudiando sus rasgos.

«Tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre…y el cerebro de tu padre, dado lo que has venido a hacer aquí…» comentó

No pudiendo hacer otra cosa, Emma sostuvo la mirada de la mujer, apretando la mandíbula ante sus palabras.

«Mi padre vale diez veces más que vos» respondió en un rabiosa gruñido.

La reina se levantó de sopetón, se acercó a ella y la agarró por los cabellos.

«¡Modera los términos, sierva, si no quieres que te mate estando sentada! ¿De dónde viene tanto valor? Estas dos semanas has estado muy dócil…»

La princesa contuvo un gemido, apretando los dientes y los puños para soportar el dolor.

«De aquellas dos personas que me han dado la vida, supongo» respondió con los ojos llameantes de rabia.

La carcajada divertida de Maléfica rompió el aire.

Regina, sin embargo, no se dejó distraer.

«¡Pide disculpas por tu arrogancia, pequeña niña!» ordenó, direccionando después su mirada a Maléfica «Un día sin mí y se hace la fanfarrona…» dijo, girándose de nuevo a la sierva «…cuando no quería otra cosa sino satisfacerme hasta esta noche…» continuó para humillarla.

Emma se sonrojó ante esas palabras, pero no perdió su valor.

«¿Y si no? ¿Qué queréis hacerme, Majestad?» preguntó recalcando la última palabra, mirándola a los ojos, a pesar de que los suyos estaban llorosos «Si queréis matarme, hacedlo, no me importa. Ya lo tenía en cuenta cuando me adentré aquí sola»

«¿Estás intentando echarme la culpa a mí?» preguntó Maléfica, mirando a Regina con los ojos azules desorbitados.

«Claro que no, querida» le respondió sonriéndole, sin dejar, no obstante de mirar a la muchacha «Solo creo que alguien está celoso…» se inclinó para elevarle el rostro a Emma «¿Te has sentido dejada de lado?»

La muchacha se sonrojó violentamente, e intentó bajar la mirada.

«Oh, pobre pequeña…» observó Maléfica, mirándola «…se ha enamorado de ti…»

Regina la miró, intentando buscar confirmación en su mirada.

«¿Es así?» preguntó

Emma le sostuvo la mirada.

«¿Por qué? ¿Os importa?»

«Curiosidad» respondió la mujer, intentando mantener un tono desinteresado.

Emma entrecerró los ojos, escrutando su mirada.

«No responderé a esa pregunta» dijo «Hagáis lo que me hagáis»

«Vuelve a tu habitación» ordenó la reina tras unos instantes de silencio, dejándola marchar.

La princesa se levanto y cojeó hacia la salida sin respirar, escondiendo las lágrimas que no podía contener más, y dando la espalda a las dos mujeres.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Regina la miró marcharse con una extraña sensación dentro.

«Tesoro, conozco esa mirada…» dijo con tono amable Maléfica

Regina se dio la vuelta para volver a la cama.

«¿Qué mirada?»

La mujer siguió sonriéndole

«Tienes dos maneras de resolver la situación. Tres, quizás» continuó la rubia.

«No comprendo qué situación, pero te escucho» replicó la otra evitando su mirada

Maléfica sonrió mirándola. Comenzó a enumerar, contando con los dedos mientras hablaba.

«Uno, la matas. Pero no creo que quieras hacerlo, o de otro modo ya estaría bajo tierra. O con su cabeza en una pica, para hacer sufrir a los idiotas. Dos, la torturas hasta que te calmes. Funciona siempre. Tres, haces que ellas se calme y aceptas el hecho que se ha enamorado de ti. Pero no te lo aconsejo, ¿ya sabes, el amor…?»

«El amor es debilidad, lo sé…» concluyó por ella Regina suspirando «No quiero matarla. No aún…» se apresuró a subrayar «Y además no está enamorada de mí»

Maléfica posó su mano en la de ella, mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

«Regina, ¿qué otra cosa sino el amor la habría empujado a rendirse tan fácilmente a ti, abandonando su intención de matarte? ¿Traicionando a su familia? Antes me has dicho que hasta ayer solo quería complacerte…No te digo que mantengas una relación con ella, solo digo que debes enfrentarte a la situación, o la que sufrirás serás tú…»

«¿Yo? ¿Y por qué? Sabes muy bien que no tengo un corazón, así que ¿de qué modo sufriría?» preguntó casi con rabia.

«¡No hablo de corazón, querida, hablo de cerebro! ¡Te hará enloquecer si continúa así! Sométela de una vez, de esa forma no te dará más problemas»

«Es obvio que lo haré…» resopló Regina, perdiendo la paciencia.

La bruja sonrió.

«¡Bien! Si necesitas una mano de tu vieja maestra…» añadió, con malicia en sus ojos.

«Me las sé apañar yo sola…» le sonrió la morena «Pero gracias…» terminó antes de besarla.

Maléfica rió entre sus labios.

«Oh, lo sé, lo sé…Solo lo decía para que nos divirtiéramos juntas…»

«Ciertamente habrá otras ocasiones, cuando la haya sometido completamente»

La mujer sonrió, con sus ojos que relampagueaban, malvados.

«No veo la hora…» dijo

Regina sonrió a su vez.

«¿Cuánto te quedarás?»

«Hasta que aguantes mi presencia» respondió la otra riendo

«Interesante…» Regina le acarició el rostro, y después se recostó en la cama «Te dejo descansar. Recobra las fuerzas, más tarde las necesitarás…»

«¿De verdad piensas que necesito descansar? ¡Soy un dragón, Regina, no tu sierva en la otra estancia! Me ofendes…»

«Perdona, no quería ofenderte…» dijo atrayéndola hacia ella, para besarla con pasión.

Maléfica sonrió recostándose sobre ella y correspondiendo al beso.

Regina no perdió tiempo y entró inmediatamente en ella, haciendo gritar de sorpresa a la rubia encima de ella. Tras un instante de un ligero dolor, comenzó a empujar la pelvis hacia ella, pidiendo más. La reina no dudó un momento y comenzó a moverse velozmente en ella.

«No pares…» susurró Maléfica mordiéndole el labio a la mujer que tenía debajo, Regina abrió los dedos para tocar los puntos más sensibles, provocando fuertes gemidos de la mujer que tenía encima.

Sus movimientos eran cada vez más veloces, solo ralentizándose tras el grito de placer de Maléfica, que jadeando se dejó caer sobre ella.

La soberana salió lentamente de su interior, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

«De verdad me has echado de menos…»

«Sí, me siento muy sola en mi castillo…» replicó Maléfica.

«Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras…» comentó Regina acariciándole el rostro

Maléfica la miró, casi con adoración, para después responderle

«Gracias. Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en mi castillo, ¿verdad?»

«Por supuesto, querida» le sonrió

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, relajándose completamente.

«¿Te molesta si cierro los ojos un momento? Ha sido un largo viaje. He tenido que esquivar al menos un centenar de flechas y algunas decenas de lanzas…»

«Claro, descansa, tenemos mucho tiempo» la tranquilizó la reina dándole un beso.

Maléfica se derrumbó casi inmediatamente, exhausta.

Regina esperó que su respiración se hiciera regular antes de levantarse de la cama. Se cubrió con una bata y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Emma, tras haber sido llevada a sus aposentos, se había dejado caer en el lecho. Los gemidos de las dos mujeres continuaban llegándole a sus oídos.

Las lágrimas apenas habían dejado de deslizarse por su rostro cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió con violencia. Se levantó de un salto y se sorprendió al ver entrar a la reina.

«Así que estas despierta…» dijo la soberana acercándose a ella

«Sí…Majestad…» respondió con un hilo de voz, inclinando la cabeza

Regina se acercó, le agarró el pie, y aún haciéndola gemir de dolor, pasó la mano sobre este, sanándola.

Emma se estremeció ante el toque de la reina. Cuando el dolor cesó, elevó el rostro para mirar a la mujer, con su boca abierta ante la sorpresa.

«No me levantes nunca más la voz. No vuelvas a intentar contradecirme…sobre todo delante de otras personas» dijo fríamente la morena

La muchacha asintió por instinto.

«Sí, Su Majestad. Lo siento»

«¿Por qué lo has hecho? Llevabas dos semanas sin quejarte ni desobedecer mis órdenes»

Emma deglutió para después apartar la mirada

«Esa mujer me incomoda» respondió

«Intentas mentirme de nuevo…¿no has aprendido nada?»

«No he mentido, Majestad. Es que creía que era…vuestro único juguete…» pronunció la última palabra con gran esfuerzo.

Regina contuvo una carcajada, y después le respondió

«Maléfica no es mi juguete» la corrigió. Un momento después la empujó contra la pared.

Emma perdió el aliento ante el contacto con su cuerpo.

«Lo siento, no pretendía insinuar nada, Majestad…»

«Tu eres mi juguete, bueno, eras. Ahora tendré que renunciar a ti» le susurró Regina al oído, helándole la sangre en las venas.

«¿Q…qué?» preguntó desorbitando los ojos

«Si tengo que encerrarte otra vez en las mazmorras y no puedes ayudarme a relajarme…es frustrante…» respondió la otra apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras temblaba a su toque.

«Ma…majestad, os lo ruego…¿por qué?» preguntó

«¿Por qué, qué? ¿Qué te fastidia?» preguntó

«¿Sinceramente?» respondió la rubia, parpadeando varias veces, la respiración afanosa. No esperó la respuesta para continuar «Todo lo que habéis dicho: las mazmorras, no poder ayudaros, el que estéis frustrada…»

«Solo tienes miedo de volver a las mazmorras, ¿por qué tendría que importarte mi frustración?» preguntó Regina con desprecio.

Emma frunció el ceño

«¡Es verdad!» respondió con calma «Tengo miedo de volver a las mazmorras, pero eso no me impide preocuparme por vos…» continuó tras un minuto de silencio

Regina se alejó de ella de golpe, con la mirada cargada de rabia.

«¡Eres una mentirosa!» dijo alzando la voz «Pero tengo que admitir que eres muy buena, prefieres hacerme creer que estás enamorada de mí que volver a prisión. Nunca había visto a nadie tan convincente» continuó tras un segundo, mirándola a los ojos

Emma siguió mirándola mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla, sin poder detenerla. Ante aquella visión, la reina dio un paso hacia ella, para preguntarle

«¿Estás enamorada de mí?»

La joven se echó a reír. No por diversión: era claramente una risa histérica.

«¿Vos qué pensáis, Majestad?» se señaló a sí misma con un amplio movimiento de los brazos «Miradme. Soy patética, lo sé. Pero no os estoy pidiendo nada. Podéis hacer lo que queráis conmigo, sé que no significo nada para vos, a no ser una diversión temporal. Pero vuestra amiga tiene razón. Sí, estoy enamorada de vos. Absurdo, ¿verdad? Vengo aquí para asesinaros, me torturáis y yo me enamoro. De mi peor enemigo. Soy una idiota, lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada»

Regina desorbitó los ojos, clavados en los suyos, sus manos comenzaron a atormentarse una a otra. Tras algunos minutos, logró hablar.

«Márchate…» dijo haciendo aparecer la ropa que llevaba cuando la había capturado «No vuelvas más»

Emma, tras un momento de desconcierto, inspiró intensamente y comenzó a desnudarse, bajo la mirada asombrada de la morena.

«¿Qué diablos haces?»

«Desobedezco» respondió sencillamente la rubia

Los ojos de la reina se hicieron fuego.

«¿De verdad quieres morir, estúpida muchachita?»

La princesa dejó caer las botas al suelo y abrió los brazos

«Os lo he dicho…Podéis hacer conmigo lo que queráis» explicó soltándose el cinto

«Bien» replicó la soberana usando la magia para volver a vestirla «Mando yo…ahora la última posibilidad: o te marchas por las buenas o ya me encargaré yo»

Emma suspiró al encontrarse de nuevo vestida. Sopesó qué hacer y entonces se arrodilló delante de ella.

«Majestad, os pido protección»

«¿Protección?» repitió la soberana sin comprender «¿De quién?» preguntó exasperada

«De mis padres. No puedo volver con ellos: querían vuestra cabeza. Y yo nunca podré permitir que la consigan. Ahora soy enemiga de ellos» respondió elevando el rostro para mirarla intensamente a los ojos.

«Estás loca…» suspiró Regina «Nunca te harían daño. Vuelve a casa, princesa» respondió haciendo que aparecieran en el bosque, tras las murallas de su castillo.

Emma miró alrededor, tomada de improviso ante el cambio de decorado. Inspiró el aire fresco, que hacía tiempo que no respiraba. Pero la distracción solo duró un momento.

«Ellos nos me harían daño, es verdad, pero el Rey George sí. Me hará ejecutar por alta traición»

«Tus padres no lo permitirían, y George no levantará un dedo sin el permiso de ellos, por lo que puedes volver a casa» replicó secamente la otra.

Emma dudó. Se quedó quieta, buscando una solución, una vía de escape. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la encontró: se sentó en el suelo de golpe, con las piernas cruzadas.

«No volveré a palacio. Me quedaré aquí hasta que cambiéis de idea» sentenció mirándola con determinación.

La reina, sin embargo, la miró con suficiencia.

«Te quedarás aquí eternamente» dijo, dándole la espalda «Cuando me aburro de un juguete, me libro de él…eres afortunada de que no te haya matado» añadió después en voz baja.

«De este juguete nos podréis libraros…» dijo Emma con una sonrisa

Regina apenas le dirigió una mirada.

«Veremos»

Desapareció en una nube violeta, dejándola mirando el punto donde había desaparecido.

* * *

Regina apareció en sus aposentos. Maléfica aún dormía en su lecho. Suspiró, y caminó hacia la ventana para mirar el límpido cielo. Aquella estúpida muchachita la estaba volviendo loca, pero no lograba quitársela de la cabeza.

Maléfica balbuceó algo confuso en el sueño y se tensó en la cama, quizás molesta con los pasos de la morena, Regina la miró, pero, dándose cuenta de que aún dormía, volvió a mirar al horizonte. Tras las murallas, Regina vio a Emma, aún quieta en donde la había dejado.

«No puedo tenerte aquí…» susurró contra el cristal, empañándolo

«Lilith…» murmuró Mal en el sueño, frunciendo la frente.

Regina lanzó una última mirada a la muchacha más allá del cristal.

«Márchate, estúpida muchachita…» susurró, y después se acercó a la cama y le acarició los cabellos a la dragón.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron ante aquel contacto, y confusa, miró a los ojos de ella.

«Regina…¿todo bien?» preguntó, con la voz seca por el sueño.

«Sí…¿y tú?» preguntó la morena sentándose en el colchón.

A la mirada del dragón no se le escapó su mentira

«Yo estoy bien…» dijo «pero tú no me mientas: ¿qué va mal? ¿La muchacha te está creando problemas?»

Regina le quitó hierro al asunto inmediatamente

«No, ningún problema. Has pronunciado el nombre de tu hija…»

El rostro de Maléfica se entristeció

«A menudo sueño con ella…» admitió en voz baja «Imagino cómo sería ahora si…Pero dime tú. ¿Te da vergüenza hablar con una vieja amiga?» preguntó a pesar de los esfuerzos de la otra

Regina apretó sus manos.

«Siento tu pérdida» dijo mirándola a los ojos claros «¿De qué tendría que avergonzarme?»

Maléfica le dio un apretón en sus hombros.

«No lo sé, eres tú la que no quieres hablarme» rebatió

«¿De qué tendría que hablarte? ¿De una estúpida muchachita?»

Maléfico le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y le acarició el rostro.

«Sí, si te quita el sueño…¿qué fin le has dado?»

Regina desvió la mirada de ella

«La he dejado marchar» respondió secamente

«¡Por Dios! ¡Entonces, de verdad te interesa!» comentó la rubia frunciendo la frente.

«¡Pero qué dices!» exclamó indignada la reina «¿Te imaginas la cara de Snow cuando se entere de que su hija está enamorada de la persona que más odia en el mundo?» preguntó, con una sonrisa victoriosa y maligna en su rostro

La bruja rio de gusto ante esas palabras.

«¡Oh, sería hermoso verla! ¿Sabes…? Habría preferido que no estuvieras tan interesada en la muchacha…» añadió después, más calmada «Tener a la hija de aquellos imbéciles entre las manos…la oportunidad de hacerles sufrir como hicieron conmigo…»

«Así sufrirán más…ellos querían matarme, y su preciosa hija me ama» dijo riendo «No estoy interesada en ella, deja de esa historia» la corrigió, seca.

Una extraña expresión se manifestó en el rostro de Maléfica.

«Pero piensa si luchase a tu lado…sus caras al verla en el campo de batalla, para matar a sus propios amigos…y después verla morir ante sus ojos, ya que no te interesa…podría descuartizarla con mis garras»

«No. No la quiero aquí» dijo Regina levantándose de la cama, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Maléfica no escondió su desilusión.

«Entonces, ¿puedo llevármela conmigo? Ya que tú ya no la vas a usar…»

«No. Te he dicho que la dejes en paz…» Regina le dirigió una mirada cargada de malicia «¿No te basto yo?» preguntó

«Claro que me bastas» exclamó la otra «¡Pero quiero mi venganza, exactamente como tú! Y tengo mi oportunidad a un paso…Siento su olor, Regina, ¡sé que no se ha ido!»

«Hemos tenido nuestra venganza» respondió la morena recostándose en la cama, a su lado «No pienses más en ella»

Maléfica se quedó mirándola por un largo momento, pensativa. Al final, se recostó a su lado.

«Esperaré por ti, Regina. Pero si la perdonan, iré a cogerla»

«No pienses en ella…» murmuró Regina, besándola «Solas tú y yo. Como siempre…»

Maléfica se abandonó a aquel beso, cancelando cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente, como estaba intentando hacer también Regina.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Regina había liberado a la princesa. Había logrado mantener a Maléfica ocupada para que no buscara venganza contra la muchacha. Cada día se asomaba a la ventaba y veía a Emma más allá de las murallas de su castillo: la situación era inesperada, pero al mismo tiempo admiraba el coraje de la muchacha. Se levantó del lecho y avanzó hacia la ventana para mirar a la joven, como siempre, pero extrañamente no la vio.

«Finalmente ha comprendido…» susurró a sí misma con un pizca de melancolía

«He comprendido que deberías adiestrar mejor a tus guardias»

Regina se giró de sopetón al escuchar la voz de Emma a sus espaldas.

«¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?» exclamó sorprendida «Creía que te habías ido, finalmente» continuó sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Emma se encogió de hombros. Pero al recordar en aquel momento las buenas maneras, se arrodilló.

«Os lo había dicho, no os librareis de mí tan fácilmente…»

La reina enarboló una sonrisa al verla arrodillarse.

«Y yo te he dicho que ya no me sirves. Tengo a otra persona que me satisface…como bien lo sabes» dijo con un tono frío y despegado.

La princesa la lanzó una mirada herida, pero logró rápidamente retomar su autocontrol.

«No me marcharé, Majestad»

La mujer resopló

«¡Todos querrían ser liberados, pero tú, pequeña muchachita desvergonzada, no quieres atrapar la fortuna que te ha caído encima!» exclamó acercándose a ella «Vuelve a casa»

Emma la miró a los ojos.

«No, gracias» dijo sonriendo con una mirada determinada.

«Maléfica quiere usarte contra tus padres…» le reveló la soberana tras un largo silencio «Si no lo ha hecho aún es porque la estoy manteniendo ocupada…Así que, ¿por qué no te vas a casa antes de que logre su objetivo?»

Emma la miró totalmente atónita.

«¿Me estáis protegiendo de ella?»

«No» respondió velozmente la morena «No tengo motivo para hacerlo. Es solo que creo que tus padres sufrirán más si se les dice que no quieres matarme» explicó, dándole la espalda

Emma se quedó en silencio, mirándola por unos instantes.

«Me creen muerta» dijo finalmente

«¿Y no quieres hacerles saber que estás viva?» continuó la otra sin mirarla «¿Por qué quieres que crean que estás muerta?»

La muchacha bajó la mirada, entristecida.

«Ya no puedo vivir mi vida en una mentira» dijo

Regina giró ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla

«¿De qué mentiras hablas?» preguntó

Emma alzó la mirada hacia ella, enrojeciendo.

«Aún creen que he rechazado a todos los pretendientes que me han presentado por testarudez. Piensan que os considero un monstruo. Piensan que quiero ascender al trono, un día…»

«¿Por qué no quieres ser una princesa? Estoy segura de que te han presentado a los mejores partidos del reino…¿por qué rechazarlos?» preguntó la mujer con curiosidad, girándose del todo.

La muchacha contuvo una carcajada.

«¡Oh, sí, pobres…para nada era culpa de ellos! Soy yo que tengo…gustos diferentes…»

La reina enarboló una sonrisa.

«Estoy segura de que podrán encontrarte una princesa que esté a tu altura»

«Podrían, sí…pero con respecto a eso…»

Regina comenzó a caminar por la estancia, curiosa ante el comportamiento de la rubia.

«Tampoco quieres una princesa…entonces, ¿qué quieres?» le preguntó

Emma abrió la boca para responder, pero pareció pensárselo mejor.

«Creo que lo sabéis, Majestad…»

Regina se echó a reír.

«¡Tú no me quieres a mí! Solo te ha gustado lo que hemos hecho»

La princesa le dirigió una mirada herida.

«No sois la única que hace ciertas cosas en la cama. Podría encontrar otras personas que hacen lo mismo, sobre todo dado mi rango. No es por eso por lo que estoy aquí» replicó seca

La reina se acercó a ella de repente. Le agarró el cabello y tiró de él, haciéndole levantar el rostro.

«No creo que encuentres a nadie que haga lo que hago yo…como lo hago yo…» le susurró al oído «O no estarías aún aquí»

Emma se obligó a no reaccionar, y continuó mirándola a los ojos.

«Sabéis por qué estoy aquí» dijo «Y no es por eso»

«No te has enamorado de mí, solo te gusta venir a mi cama. Y lo entiendo» sonrió maliciosa Regina

Emma contuvo una carcajada.

«No puedo negar que es satisfactorio. Sin embargo, mi corazón no miente»

«Tu corazón no funciona» replicó la otra aligerando el agarre «De cualquier manera, te he dicho que lo que ha sucedido entre nosotras ya no volverá a repetirse, así que…» dijo señalándole la puerta.

Emma se quedó quieta.

«Si de verdad no os interesáis por mí, me habríais matado»

La morena resopló desesperada.

«Ya te he dicho por qué no te he matado: quiero hacer sufrir a tu madre…por lo que me hizo» replicó la mujer, mirándola, irritada.

«Sí, lo entiendo. Tenéis razón» dijo la muchacha con naturalidad, sosteniendo su mirada encendida

Regina la miró con estupor.

«¿Cómo? ¿Crees que yo tengo razón?»

Emma sonrió débilmente

«De esto os hablaba antes…Nunca se lo he dicho a mis padres. Mi madre me contó lo que sucedió y…bueno…no es que quiera que la matéis, quiero decir, a mi madre, la quiero mucho. Sin embargo…entiendo. Ella se equivocó, y vos habéis pagado un precio demasiado alto. Así que…» dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La soberana la aferró por el cuello, apretando

«¡Tú no sabes nada, estúpida muchachita!» exclamó, aguantando las lágrimas que el recuerdo de Daniel provocaba «¡No hables de cosas que no conoces!»

Emma jadeó en busca de aire.

«Majestad…»

Regina apretó más fuerte, cegada por la rabia. Después la empujó lejos de ella, contra la pared. Emma cayó al suelo, tosiendo ya fuera por el golpe o por el sofoco, sus pulmones en llamas.

La reina se giró de nuevo, escondiendo sus ojos brillantes.

«Ahora márchate antes de que te entregue a Maléfica»

Emma no respondió. Continuó tosiendo, el aire entraba a duras penas en su dolorida garganta. No respondió y no se movió, aún atónita por el golpe.

«No te quiero aquí. Eres solo una estúpida muchachita que habla de cosas que no conoce y no entiende»

Finalmente la princesa logró respirar de nuevo, a pesar del dolor que atenazaba buena mitad de su cuerpo. Elevó la mirada hacia la reina.

«Yo no me voy» dijo con voz ronca, llevándose una mano al cuello apenas salió el sonido de su voz.

«Yo no te amo y nunca te amaré, ¿lo comprendes?» le gritó la morena, llena de rabia y rencor «Así que estás perdiendo el tiempo…no tengo un corazón…»

«Le he notado latir…» murmuró la muchacha «Así que sí lo tenéis. Os lo he dicho, no espero que me correspondáis. Solo quiero estará aquí»

«¿Latir?» rio amargamente la reina «Mi corazón dejó de latir hace años…por culpa de tu madre y de tu abuelo…» dijo rabiosa, pensando en su matrimonio.

Emma sacudió la cabeza.

«Podéis incluso intentar engañaros, pero sabemos ambas que no es verdad»

Regina se apoyó en la pared, desesperada.

«¿Crees que puedo sentir algo por la hija de la persona que arruinó mi vida? ¿O por su nieta?» preguntó sin dignarse a mirarla.

La princesa suspiró bajando la mirada.

«No» murmuró «No lo creo. Pero no puedo hacer nada para dejar de sentir lo que siento por vos. Y tampoco puedo hacer nada para dejar de querer estar cerca de vos»

«Precisamente. ¿Por qué quieres quedarte?» preguntó Regina jugueteando con el anillo de oro que años antes le había regalado Daniel.

La mirada de la rubia recayó en el anillo, captada por el movimiento. Se encogió de hombros.

«¿Por qué no?»

«¿Qué sabes exactamente de mí?» preguntó de sopetón la soberana «¿Qué te ha contado tu madre?» continuó apretando los puños al pronunciar la última palabra.

Emma se apoyó en la pared, pero se mantuvo sentada en el suelo.

«Me ha hablado de…» dudó, preocupada por su posible reacción «…de vuestro amado. Que le habíais pedido que mantuviera el secreto de la relación que manteníais, y no lo hizo al contarle todo a vuestra madre, quien lo mató…ante vuestros ojos. Y que os visteis obligada a casaros con Leopold por eso. Que después lo matasteis, engañando al Genio, usando las serpientes. Y después ella se escapó del castillo» explicó con calma, mirándola a los ojos.

«Que resumen perfecto, querida…» comentó sarcástica la reina, con la mirada velada por la rabia «…¿te ha contado también qué me hizo el rey?» preguntó mirándola con desprecio.

La tristeza se insinuó en los ojos de Emma

«No. Lo supuse yo sola»

«¡No me mires así!» ordenó la mujer acercándose, amenazadora «¡No quiero tu piedad! ¡Soy la reina!»

«No es piedad, Majestad. Es solo disgusto»

«¡Tampoco quiero eso! ¡No quiero nada de ti!» le gritó Regina

Emma se levantó de sopetón y la besó, agarrando su rostro entere las manos, sin preocuparle las consecuencias de ese acto.

Regina desorbitó los ojos ante aquel gesto. Se quedó quieta durante unos instantes antes de empujarla.

«¿Cómo te has atrevido?» siseó empujándola contra la pared.

Emma gimió ante el dolor que se unió al causado del choque anterior. Sin embargo, sonrió.

«Al menos, si decidís que soy un fastidio muy grande para vos, no lamentaré nada» explicó

«Estás loca…» comentó la reina, escrutándola con la mirada «…pero tengo que admitir que eres valiente…» Se bloqueó al escuchar ruido de pasos en la parte de afuera «Es Maléfica…¡Márchate, estúpida, si no quieres convertirte en la cena de un dragón!» dijo rápidamente, en voz baja.

Emma sonrió

«¿Veis cómo si os importo?» dijo antes de correr para esconderse en su antigua habitación.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Maléfica entró sin llamar, irrumpiendo en la estancia como una furia.

«¡Tesoro, tus criados son unos idiotas! ¡Les había pedido ciervo, me han traído asquerosa carne de cerdo! Me he comido al cocinero, para recuperarme de la desilusión…»

Regina la miró, apenas arqueando la ceja izquierda.

«Me has quitado de encima una fastidio, tenía que matarlo…Siento lo del ciervo, haré que puedas tenerlo lo más pronto posible»

La rubia agitó una mano en el aire mostrando desinterés.

«Oh, no te preocupes, ha sido bastante con el cocinero…» dijo, frunciendo los ojos. Inspiró profundamente «¿Quizás ha llegado un mensajero?» preguntó mirando a Regina

La mujer se acercó a ella sonriéndole

«Sí, nadie importante…No me has contado nada de tus nuevos planes: ¿aún sigues queriendo matar a Aurora?»

Maléfica le dirigió una mirada cargada de sospechas.

«No lo sé, he perdido el interés…» respondió distraídamente, mirando alrededor.

Regina se dio cuenta de esa mirada. Se acercó a ella.

«Ya sé por qué cosa tienes interés» dijo para después besarla con violencia

La rubia rió sobre sus labios.

«Oh, sí, por ti siempre tengo interés…» respondió empujándola hacia la cama.

La morena se recostó en la cama mirando con malicia a la mujer que tenía encima

«Eres insaciable…» dijo sonriendo.

Maléfica le arrancó literalmente el corpiño.

«Mira quién habla…»

«Sabes lo que me gusta…» replicó la morena agarrándola por el vestido y atrayéndola hacia ella «…ayúdame a relajarme»

La rubia le acarició el cuerpo, mientras le besaba el cuello.

«¿Por qué? ¿Estás nerviosa aún por la historia de la princesa?» preguntó con los labios pegados a su piel.

Regina giró la cabeza para dejarle más espacio.

«No…una criada me ha faltado el respeto…» replicó. Después comenzó a desnudarla, sin delicadeza.

«¿Sigue viva?» preguntó la otra, sin un verdadero interés. La desnudó del todo y recorrió sus piernas con las manos, descendiendo cada vez más con sus besos.

«¡Obvio que no!» rio Regina «Deberías conocerme, querida…» gimió «Pensamos ahora en nosotras…»

Maléfica le besó el seno derecho, lamiendo la piel, en círculos hasta llegar al pezón. Lo apretó entre los labios y succionó, mirándola a los ojos.

Regina gimió más fuerte. Empujó la pelvis hacia ella, pidiendo más. Maléfica la satisfizo rápidamente, tocando su intimidad con los dedos, masajeándola mientras pasaba al otro pezón, apretándolo entre los dientes.

«Sí, así…» jadeó de placer la morena, moviéndose bajo ella. Le tiró del cabello para hacerle subir la cabeza, y besarla, ahogando su gemido entre sus labios. Maléfica se movió más velozmente.

«Penétrame ahora» gimió con impaciencia Regina.

Maléfica entró en ella con dos dedos, y con la otra mano continuó estimulando el clítoris, cada vez con más velocidad. Un ligero grito escapó de la garganta de la reina. Maléfica sonrió, aumentando el ritmo.

«Sí…»

Regina jadeó más fuerte, sintiendo su cuerpo prepararse apara acoger el placer que en poco la atravesaría.

«No pares…» ordenó

La puerta se abrió de sopetón.

«¿Qué diablos sucede?» exclamó Regina intentando levantarse

Maléfica se giró velozmente. Desorbitó los ojos, y se levantó de un salto, fulminando a Regina con la mirada.

«Me has mentido»

Emma había intentado resistir. Al principio había sido relativamente sencillo, al saber que Regina la estaba protegiendo de Maléfica. Después, en cambio…escuchar a Regina gemir así la había sacado de sus casillas. Sin pensar por un segundo en las consecuencias, había abierto la puerta de sopetón y entrado en los aposentos de la reina, furiosa. Y ahora Regina le estaba mirando rabiosa.

«Me habías dicho que se había marchado…» decía Maléfica, con los ojos puestos en Regina

Emma se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose en ese momento bastante estúpida.

«Y así era» escuchó a Regina responder «No sé qué hace aquí. Es evidente que tengo unos guardias inútiles…»

La soberana se levantó del lecho, y se acercó a ella

«Volverás a las mazmorras ahora, sierva» ordenó agarrándola del brazo.

«Si las vas a dejar pudrirse allí…» dijo Maléfica, obligando a Regina darse la vuelta para mirarla «…da igual que me las des a mí…»

«Estando tú aquí, puede estar muy bien en mis celdas mientras nosotras nos divertimos…» replicó la morena sonriendo maliciosa, y apretando más fuerte el brazo de Emma que contuvo un gemido.

Maléfica entrecerró los ojos, escrutando a la reina.

«Entiendo, entiendo, no la tocaré. Es tuya» cedió finalmente.

Regina le sonrió.

«Espérame aquí, querida, así podrás continuar por donde hemos sido interrumpidas…» se vistió con magia, y arrastró a Emma fuera de la estancia «¿Qué diablos crees que haces?» le susurró en cuanto estuvieron bastante lejos, mientras la conducía a las celdas. Caminaba tan rápido que a Emma le costaba seguirle el paso.

«Lo…lo siento, ya no logro soportarlo…» dijo, casi tropezando. No cayó gracias al agarre de Regina. Emma miró sus manos que la sujetaban, entonces desvió su mirada, fingiendo y escuchando su pregunta.

«¿Qué no soportabas?»

«Escucharos con ella…»

«Hago lo que quiero, y ahora quiero que estés lejos de mí, así podré volver a mi habitación, ya que me has interrumpido…»

Ya habían llegado a las celdas. Regina la empujó contra los barrotes de la primera celda que encontraron.

«Odio no ser satisfecha…» continuó

Emma gimió cuando chocó contra los barrotes. Sin embargo, le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, sinceramente apenada.

«Lo siento, Su Majestad. De verdad» dijo

«¿No sabes decir otra cosa? ¡Eres igual que tu madre, no pensáis en las consecuencias de vuestras acciones!» dijo Regina con rabia «Ahora, ¿puedo volver a mi diversión o vas a crearme más problemas?»

Emma bajó la mirada. Se giró y se metió en la celda sola, apoyándose en los barrotes para mirarla.

«Ahora ya no puedo molestaros» dijo someramente

Regina se acercó a los barrotes.

«Intenta buscar a alguien del que enamorarte que no sea tu peor enemiga» le susurró antes de dejarla sola.

Emma la vio marcharse. Apoyó la frente en los barrotes, suspirando.

«A mí no me pareces una enemiga…» susurró frente al vacío corredor.

Regina recorrió el camino de vuelta a su habitación a paso nervioso. Se masajeó las sienes. Aquella muchachita la estaba volviendo loca. Entró en sus aposentos.

«¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?» preguntó a Maléfica, quien se había quedado dormida.

Regina resopló, exasperada.

«Bien, solo me faltaba esto…» comentó. Tras un segundo escaso de reflexión, salió de la estancia, irritada, y volvió a las celdas.

«¡Me has arruinado mi día!» acusó a la muchacha, que se sobresaltó ante su regreso

«¿Qué? Creía…¿no debíais…?»

«¡Sí, debía, pero mientras perdía el tiempo contigo, la que me tenía que satisfacer se ha quedado dormida!» soltó nerviosa

«Oh…» dijo Emma, bajando la mirada. Ahora no se atrevía a excusarse.

«¿"Oh"? ¿Es lo único que sabes decir?» preguntó la mujer entrando en la celda, mirándola con fuego en los ojos

Emma desorbitó los ojos al verla entrar. Instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

«No, pero os irritaréis si me excuso, así que…»

«Ahora tienes que hacer algo para hacerte perdonar, y rápido»

Regina la empujó contra la pared, bloqueándola con su cuerpo.

Le cortó la respiración, no por la violencia del gesto, sino por la cercanía con ella.

«¿Qué queréis que haga?»

«Lo sabes bien» respondió Regina con un fulgor de excitación en sus oscuros ojos «Acaba lo que Maléfica comenzó»

Emma la miró, y sus ojos se fueron haciendo más brillantes por momentos. La empujó un poco para tener la posibilidad de arrodillarse frente a ella, desnudándola mientras se agachaba.

«Buena chica, por una vez obedeces…» Regina apretó su cabeza entre sus piernas «Compláceme como es debido»

Emma apoyó sus labios en su intimidad, gimiendo por el placer que, de alguna misteriosa manera también ella estaba sintiendo, casi como si los papeles estuvieran invertidos. La besó antes de seguir el recorrido con la lengua, con deliberada lentitud.

Regina, por un momento, se entregó a aquellas sensaciones que la rubia arrodillada a sus pies le estaba haciendo sentir. Nadie nunca la había tocado con tanta delicadeza. Su mano se aferró a sus cabellos. No tiró de ellos, como solía hacer, sino que los acarició mientras un gemido de placer salí de su boca.

Emma cerró los ojos ante aquel gentil toque, y sintió las lágrimas empujar detrás de sus cerrados parpados. Continuó moviendo la lengua sobre ella, perfilando con ella cada rincón, lentamente, casi con veneración.

Regina empujó su pelvis hacia ella y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros, las piernas temblando ante cada toque de su lengua. Emma ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas al notar que estaba temblando, tan cerca de ella. Le acarició delicadamente las piernas, mientras desplazaba la lengua hacia el centro de su placer y lentamente lo lamía, y lo acariciaba con la lengua.

«Sí…» gimió Regina, mientras Emma continuaba lamiendo, sintiendo su propio centro palpitar al ritmo de sus gemidos. Acarició su piel como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del mundo, notando cómo se estremecía ante su toque.

La morena sintió su cuerpo reaccionar ante cada toque, hasta estallar de placer en un gemido más intenso, que no logró contener.

Emma se agarró a ella, gozando ella también apenas la notó alcanzar su orgasmo. Se quedó sin respiración, aturdida.

Pasaron los minutos, pero las dos no se movieron. Regina se quedó quieta, inmóvil mirando a la mujer que a sus pies.

Emma se quedó apoyada en ella, deleitándose con aquel inhabitual contacto prolongado. No tenía la fuerza de preguntarse el porqué de esa bendición. Intentaba solo no pensar en el momento en que la dejaría sola en aquella celda.

Regina volvió en sí de repente, alejándose de ella. Apoyó la espalda en los barrotes, la respiración afanosa.

La princesa la vio alejarse, y tuvo que reprimir un impulso de pararla. Se limitó a observarla, mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared, exhausta.

Regina cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar aún aquella mirada sobre ella. Le recordaba a algo que quería desesperadamente borrar.

«Majestad…» la llamó despacio la muchacha, preocupada por su reacción

«No hables…» respondió la mujer, sin abrir los ojos, intentando alejar de sí aquella extraña sensación que sentía en el pecho.

Emma cerró la boca al instante, pero no dejó de observarla, preocupada.

Regina volvió a abrir los ojos húmedos, hasta el punto de dejar caer una lágrima. Los volvió a cerrar por un instante, para volver a abrirlos tras haber recuperado el control sobre sí misma. Se recolocó el vestido, evitando la mirada de la joven.

Emma desorbitó los ojos, con la boca abierta al verla a los límites del llanto. Tuvo la delicadeza de bajar la mirada, fingiendo no haber visto nada. Se quedó en silencio como se le había ordenado.

La reina salió de la celda sin volver a cerrarla. Caminó velozmente hacia sus aposentos, en los que entró dando un portazo. Se apoyó en la puerta y finalmente permitió que las lágrimas salieran, bañándole el rostro.

Emma la vio marcharse sin respirar. Se recostó en el suelo, boca arriba, los ojos fijos en el techo y sus pensamientos enfocados en la reina, atormentada por la angustia.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola, ¿qué tal el fic? No sé, pero tengo la sensación de que no está gustando, no sé, no recibo tantos RW. En cambio en otra página donde también lo subo, las lectoras están entusiasmadas. Bueno, de todas maneras cuando empiezo un fic lo acabo, lo lean dos o trescientas personas. No me gusta dejar nada a medias.**

 **Alguien me preguntó por Maléfica y Lilith. Sí, a lo largo del fic se aclarará lo que ha pasado con Lilith, y lo siento mucho, pero Maléfica será un personaje fijo en el fic, pero su relación con Regina evolucionará, don't worry.**

 **Capítulo 8**

Maléfica se despertó de un sobresalto con el ruido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe. Se levantó y se sentó en la cama, intentando enfocar la figura de Regina. Desorbitó los ojos al verla llorar. Se quedó por un momento paralizada, después, se lanzó hacia ella.

«¡Regina! ¿Qué ha sucedido?»

La morena no le respondió de inmediato. Solo dejó que las lágrimas se deslizasen por su rostro, sin poder pararlas.

«No ha pasado nada» logró finalmente decir, intentando recomponerse.

La rubia le enjugó las lágrimas con una mano.

«Nunca te he visto llorar…»

«De hecho, no debías» susurró la soberana «Estoy bien» dijo un instante antes de besarla, aferrándola con fogosidad.

Maléfica la dejó hacer, pero apenas se separaron, la miró a los ojos.

«Puedes hablar conmigo, lo sabes…»

«No quiero hablar» replicó la otra. La empujó hacia la cama y se puso sobre ella «Solo quiero que acabes lo que habías empezado»

Maléfica fue a besarle el cuello, pero se detuvo en el último instante susurrándole al oído

«A juzgar por el olor que tienes encima, parece que alguna otra me ha precedido…»

Regina le agarró los cabellos y tiró de ellos.

«Si tú no te hubiera quedado dormida, no habría pasado» gruñó con rabia «¿Te has vuelto celosa ahora?»

El dragón la miró, haciendo que sus ojos relampagueasen.

«¿Y si así fuera?» preguntó en tono de desafío

Regina la miró sorprendida

«¿Desde cuándo lo eres?» le preguntó

Maléfica se encogió de hombros

«¡No he tenido necesidad de serlo hasta ahora!»

«¿Por qué ahora? No ha cambiado nada» intentó tranquilizarla Regina, acariciándole el rostro

Maléfica estalló en una risa amarga.

«¿De verdad?»

«Somos siempre nosotras…» la besó la morena «Estoy aquí contigo»

«Sí, con el cuerpo»

«Mal, estoy aquí contigo» repitió la mujer recostándose sobre ella «No tienes motivo para estar celosa»

La bruja apretó los labios

«Vale, está bien…» dijo con poca convicción

Regina la besó, mordiéndole los labios. Le arrancó el vestido para comenzar a acariciar su cuerpo.

Maléfica no pudo dejar de reaccionar ante sus caricias, pero sin embargo no respondió con el mismo entusiasmo acostumbrado. Algo la perturbaba.

Regina, no obstante, la distrajo, acariciando su cuerpo, arañándolo. Le mordió el cuello mientras la mano descendía hacia su entrepierna. Maléfica gimió, y la besó. Hizo desaparecer su vestido, intentando olvidar todo por medio del contacto con su piel.

La morena le mordió el cuello para, a continuación, pasar la lengua sobre la zona donde la había lastimado. Los dedos acariciaron su clítoris, provocando un gemido de la mujer que tenía debajo. La rubia, por su parte, acercó la mano a la intimidad de la morena, que como respuesta abrió más las piernas para facilitarle la tarea. Los dedos de la reina comenzaron a moverse velozmente entrando en la otra mujer, que no pudo contener un grito. Detuvo por un segundo sus movimientos, mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a aquel ritmo incesante, sin embargo, tras algunos segundos entró también ella violentamente en la morena, que la aplastaba con su cuerpo.

Regina ni siquiera intentó contender el grito que le salió con fuerza de la garganta, tal era la violencia con que la rubia la había penetrado. Por un momento, sus pensamientos se escaparon hacia la princesa, observando la diferencia con la que las dos mujeres le daban placer. Emma era tan delicada y dulce con ella…Sacudió la cabeza para hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

Maléfica gritó a su vez, por el placer y el dolor, pero no dejó de moverse. Veloz y bruscamente entraba y salía de la morena.

Regina le mordió el hombro, logrando apenas contener los gemidos de dolor, pero eso no le impidió continuar tomándola con fuerza y rabia. La mujer abrió los dedos en su interior para después hundirlos más profundamente.

«Ahora sí que te reconozco…» le susurró la soberana entre gemidos

Maléfica no consiguió responderle a causa del orgasmo que sacudió todo su cuerpo. A pesar de eso, no cesó de mover los dedos dentro de la morena, que a su vez continuó empujando su pelvis contra ella, para a continuación gozar con un grito. Sin fuerzas, la reina se extendió sobre ella, jadeando.

Maléfica la abrazó, intentando recobrar el aliento.

«¿No estás satisfecha, querida?» preguntó Regina, elevando el rostro para mirarla.

El dragón sonrió, forzadamente

«Claro que lo estoy» respondió «Pero te noto distante» añadió tras unos instantes.

Regina apoyó la frente en la de ella

«Tampoco tú estabas aquí con la cabeza…»

«Porque te sentía extraña…» replicó Maléfica

«Quizás lo estábamos ambas…» dijo suspirando la morena

«Quizás…» repitió la rubia, jugueteando con sus cabellos «¿Qué está sucediendo, Regina?» preguntó finalmente

La soberana se relajó con su caricia, delicada.

«No lo sé…» admitió «…quizás solo estoy cansada»

La rubia frunció la frente para después sugerirle

«Cógete unas vacaciones»

Regina no logró contener la risa

«¿De matar a Snow y a toda su familia?»

«¿Por qué no? Podrías venir conmigo un tiempo…no te aburrirás, te lo aseguro…» replicó sonriendo maliciosamente.

«Podría ser una idea…» respondió extrañamente la reina, para después sonreír «Estoy segura de que no, no me aburriría» añadió mordiéndole el labio

Maléfica cerró los ojos, notando la mordida y gimiendo de placer.

«Entonces, ¿a qué esperas?»

«¿Ahora? ¿Quieres que nos marchemos ahora?» su voz no escondió su sorpresa.

La rubia inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y se encogió de hombros

«¿Por qué no?»

«Tienes razón…vámonos» decidió finalmente la morena, levantándose de la cama

Maléfica no contuvo una sonrisa de felicidad. Se levantó a su vez y comenzó a vestirse.

«¿Quieres echarte un vuelo encima de mí, querida?»

«¡Sí!» respondió sonriendo Regina, con los ojos que le brillaban «Amo cabalgar dragones»

«Perfecto. Vamos abajo, esta habitación es demasiado estrecha para poder transformarme, no quisiera romper los muebles…» dijo el dragón sonriéndole.

«Ve tú, tengo que organizar algunas cosas y después podremos marcharnos» dijo la reina dándole un beso

«De acuerdo, pero no me hagas esperar mucho…» respondió Maléfica guiñándole un ojo para después abandonar la estancia.

Regina esperó a que saliera; esperó algunos segundos, y bajó a las mazmorras.

«¿Todavía estás aquí?» preguntó al ver a la rubia tras los barrotes.

Emma giró vagarosamente la cabeza hacia ella

«Sí, Majestad» respondió con un velo de tristeza en la voz

«Creo que dentro de poco te marcharás, estoy a punto de dejar el castillo» le informó apoyando las manos en los barrotes de metal.

«¿A dónde iréis?» preguntó Emma, quieta

«Al castillo de Maléfica» respondió Regina, evitando su mirada

Emma se quedó callada, mirándola, después giró la cabeza y volvió a mirar al techo.

«Dejareis el castillo desprotegido, de esa manera…» comentó en tono llano «…el ejército de mis padres podrán avanzar»

«No me interesa, que lo cojan» suspiró la morena «Estoy cansada de este castillo y de sus recuerdos»

La princesa continuó mirando el techo, mientras una lágrima resbaló de su rostro al suelo.

«Entonces debéis marcharos. Espero que logréis encontrar allí un poco de paz»

«Emma, vuelve a casa» susurró con un hilo de voz la reina «Encuentra también tú un poco de paz» dijo dándole la espalda, conteniendo ella también una lágrima

Emma la miró de golpe, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su nombre. Lo había pronunciado.

«Estoy en casa…» dijo, finalmente, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran libremente.

«Efectivamente, tienes razón…» rio la morena «el castillo pertenece a tu familia, puedes quedártelo»

La princesa sonrió amargamente.

«Se lo quedarán ellos» dijo, volviendo a mirar el techo «Yo no estaré aquí para verlo…» susurró

En el rostro de la reina apareció una mirada de sorpresa.

«¿Primero querías quedarte y ahora te marcharás?» se giró de nuevo para mirarla «De verdad eres extraña, muchachita»

La rubia rio con amargura, mientras las lágrimas continuaban resbalando hacia el suelo. Sacudió la cabeza.

«No, no me marcho» dijo cerrando los ojos

«No entiendo…» respondió la reina cada vez más confusa

Emma solo giró la cabeza para mirarla, una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

«Mi cuerpo, al menos, no se marchará. A menos que alguien lo mueva. Pero temo que, una vez que vos os hayáis ido, vuestros guardias escaparán como alma que lleva el diablo…»

«¿Quieres…» las palabras murieron en su boca «…quieres quitarte la vida?» logró finalmente preguntar

La rubia no respondió, la miró sin decir nada y después cerró los ojos.

«¿Me amas?» preguntó de sopetón Regina entrando en la celda

Emma sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

«Temo que eso ya no cuenta a estas alturas» respondió

«Podría hacerlo…» dijo Regina, con un hilo de voz

Emma abrió los ojos para mirarla. La observó por un largo instante, como buscando algo en su rostro.

«Sí» respondió con el corazón en la garganta

«Bien, entonces, deja de compadecerte. Levántate y toma el control de este castillo y del reino. Demuéstrame cuánto vales» la mujer lo dijo todo de un tirón con una sonrisa

«¿Con qué fin?» le preguntó la muchacha, confusa

«Tú hazlo» dijo sencillamente Regina, acercando sus labios a los de ella, rozándolos apenas.

Emma se quedó quieta, inmóvil, incapaz de ningún movimiento.

«¿Por qué?» le preguntó de nuevo «¿Para saberos lejos con otra mujer?» añadió

«Nadie ha dicho que vaya a estar lejos para siempre…» le respondió acariciándole el rostro con manos temblorosas

La rubia cerró los ojos ante aquel contacto, los ojos aún húmedos.

«¿Me estáis pidiendo que os espere?» preguntó con vacilación

«Quizás…» respondió la soberana alejándose ligeramente de ella

Emma no pudo hacer otra cosa sino asentir, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

«Haré lo que me pedís, Majestad» susurró.

Regina le dirigió una última sonrisa, para después alejarse, dejándola sola.

La princesa se levantó queriendo correr detrás de ella, pero se detuvo. Se apoyó en los barrotes, intentando dar sentido a lo que acababa de suceder.

La morena se reunió con Maléfica.

«Estoy lista» exclamó

«Estaba comenzando a preocuparme…Será mejor que te cambies, ese vestido no será muy cómodo en el vuelo…la falda se te subirá a la cara…y ni siquiera podría admirarte…» dijo sonriendo.

Entonces la figura se envolvió en un denso humo oscuro. El dragón emergió de ahí.

Regina cambió su ropa y observó al enorme dragón que tenía delante de ella, dio un paso en su dirección y lo acarició. El dragón se agachó para facilitarle la subida, observándola con el rabillo del verde ojo.

La morena se izo sobre ella.

«Vuela, llévame lejos de aquí»

Maléfica tomó impulso y salió a través del enorme portón. Batió las poderosas alas un par de veces para lograr tomar vuelo. Ascendió, pero no demasiado para no congelar a Regina, y se dirigió veloz hacia sus tierras.

Regina se mantuvo aferrada a ella para evitar caer, el aire fresco llenaba sus pulmones. Aires de libertad.

Emma, aún en las mazmorras, sintió el inconfundible paso del dragón y su potente batir de alas alejándose del castillo. Solo entonces, con el corazón hecho pedazos, pero colmado de esperanzas, salió de las mazmorras.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Cuatro meses después**

Emma, después de la partida de la reina, había tomado las riendas del castillo, comenzando por los guardias y el ejército.

Asombrando a sus padres, había pedido una tregua que, obviamente, había sido aceptada con alegría. Aunque los dos reinos eran ahora aliados, Emma no había consentido unirlos, provocando el desagrado de los soberanos. Por otro lado, a pesar de la insistencia, la nueva reina nunca había aceptado atacar las tierras de Maléfica, ni siquiera bajo presión de Stephan y George.

Emma no aceptaba la visita de nadie, ni siquiera de sus padres, a los que solo había visto una vez, una semana después de la partida de Regina, para establecer la alianza.

Se sentó en el trono, cansada. No es que hubiera hecho demasiado, pero se sentía exhausta, siempre. Abrió la enésima carta del Rey George que la exhortaba a tomar parte en el consejo de guerra que iba a tener lugar dentro de tres semanas. Arrugó la carta y la lanzó al suelo. Su mirada recayó, como siempre, en las marcas dejadas en el pavimento por las garras de Maléfica.

* * *

Ya hacía cuatro meses que Regina vivía en la Fortaleza Prohibida. Más que otra cosa, se había refugiado allí, rechazando con fuerza sus sentimientos. El rostro de Emma siempre se hacía presente en sus pensamientos, pero ella intentaba apartarlo lanzándose a los brazos de Maléfica, una compañía agradable, de todas manera.

Se levantó rápidamente del lecho, cubriéndose con una bata cuando el aire gélido le golpeó el cuerpo desnudo. Lanzó una ojeada hacia Maléfica, aún dormida, y salió al balcón. Su mirada vagó hacia el lejano horizonte, como buscando lo que una vez había sido su castillo. Imaginó a Emma sobre el trono. Sonrió, incapaz de hacer otra cosa ante el pensamiento de la princesa.

Maléfica se despertó de golpe, como siempre. Palpó el lecho, sin encontrar a Regina. Se giró entonces hacia el balcón, sabiendo ya que la encontraría ahí. Se levantó y salió así, desnuda, ya que el fuego del dragón le calentaba por dentro. Abrazó a Regina por detrás, dejándole un beso en el cuello.

«¿Algo te preocupa, querida?» preguntó en un murmullo.

Regina se tensó durante un momento, pero después se relajó ante el toque.

«¿Qué debería preocuparme?» preguntó girando la cabeza y sonriéndole «Tú, en cambio, sueñas cada vez más a menudo con tu hija…estás inquieta durante la noche. ¿Puedo hacer algo?»

«Me temo que no, por desgracia» le sonrió la rubia «¿Qué haces aquí fuera al frío? Ven dentro…»

Regina no se movió, sino que siguió mirándola.

«¿Y si hubiera un modo?»

Maléfica la miro fijamente

«No me des esperanzas, Regina…» siseó

«No lo haría nunca…» replicó la morena, decepcionada «No a ti»

El dragón bajó la cabeza, arrepentida.

«Perdóname…es solo que cuando se habla de ella…»

«Lo sé…» Regina le elevó el rostro, mirándola a los ojos «Pero he pensado en una cosa, y quizás podría funcionar…»

«Te escucho…» murmuró la rubia mostrándose atenta

«Sé que aquellos dos idiotas tienen una judía mágica…» comentó la reina, mirándola «¿Sabes lo que hace?»

Maléfica desorbitó los ojos, alejándose de ella

«¿Qué? ¿Cómo la han conseguido? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?»

Regina sonrió

«Tengo una espía en el castillo, obviamente. Aquella estúpida hada creía que estaba protegiéndolas de mí por si yo lanzaba una maldición…» añadió con oscura diversión en sus ojos

Maléfica sonrió emocionada, con los ojos aguados.

«Regina…si lográramos meterle mano a esa judía…»

La morena sonrió

«Podrías buscar a tu hija» concluyó por ella

La sonrisa del dragón, sin embargo, se borró deprisa

«Pero…estará a buen recaudo en su estúpido castillo…»

«De eso me ocuparé yo. Encontraré el modo en que la tengas tú» le aseguró Regina

Maléfica le aferró el rostro entre las manos, la preocupación bien visible en sus ojos claros.

«¿Cómo? No quiero que te arriesgues por mí»

«No te preocupes» respondió Regina posando sus labios en los de ella «No me pasará nada»

La rubia no dijo nada más y le otorgó un beso cargado de pasión al que Regina correspondió con igual ímpetu.

«Has estado demasiado tiempo alejada de tu hija. No es justo que sufras así» continuó la morena, sonriéndole.

Maléfica la miro con lágrimas en los ojos

«Gracias» dijo sonriendo

«Te lo debo…» replicó Regina acariciándole el rostro «Ahora me voy. Volveré pronto»

La rubía sonrió.

«No me debes nada»

«Te debo más de lo que imaginas» replicó Regina y después salió de la estancia.

Maléfica se quedó sola, con un sentimiento de gratitud nunca antes sentido abrigándole el alma.

«Gracias» susurró

* * *

Blue tensó la columna inmediatamente. Había una nueva fuente de poder en el castillo. Le era de algún modo familiar, pero no habría podido decir a quién pertenecía. Con la frente fruncida ante la preocupación que sentía crecer dentro de sí a cada segundo que pasaba, voló hasta la reina.

«Snow…¿esperas visita de alguien?» le pregunto, directa

La mujer le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.

«No. ¿Por qué?»

El hada arqueó una ceja

«Hay algo extraño…» respondió, la preocupación a flor de piel «…un mago, en el castillo…»

«¿Un mago?» exclamó sorprendida Snow desorbitando sus ojos verdes «No hay ningún…» se interrumpió de golpe, los ojos cada vez más abiertos. Las dos se lanzaron una larga, y aterrorizada mirada.

«¡Regina!» exclamaron al unísono

«¡Voy yo a capturarla, tú reúne a la guardia!» gritó el hada, alejándose inmediatamente volando hacia la fuente de poder.

* * *

La magia creó sobre el cuerpo de Regina un largo vestido negro, majestuoso, amenazante. La mujer dio una última mirada al castillo de Maléfica antes de materializarse en el de su enemiga, Snow White, en la torre de los tesoros. Atenta para no hacerse descubrir, caminó cautamente por la gran sala circular, controlando cada cofre. Tiró monedas de oro, anillos, perlas, alguna espada.

«Objetos inútiles…» murmuró rabiosamente, frustrada.

Se detuvo para mirar alrededor. Un pequeño cofrecito de sencilla y tosca madera captó su mirada. Se acercó a él y lo abrió, sonriendo al ver el objeto de su búsqueda brillar opaco entre en las delgadas paredes de madera. Cogió la pequeña judía blanca entre los dedos. Nunca había visto una.

«¡Cuánto poder en una cosa tan pequeña…!» susurró

«¡Suéltala inmediatamente, Regina!»

La voz aguda y autoritaria del hada la sorprendió. Movió velozmente la mano e hizo aparecer la judía en el castillo de Maléfica, lejos de ella.

«Buena suerte, amiga mía» susurró con los ojos cerrados, para después girarse y fulminar con la mirada a la odiosa hadita.

«No recibo órdenes de ti»

Blue sonrió

«Oh, esta vez, deberás hacerlo…» dijo antes de agitar la varita del Hada Oscura en el aire.

Un brazalete de piel negra apareció en la muñeca de Regina.

La mujer no le dio importancia. Alzó la mano derecha para usar la magia sobre ella misma, pero en su mano no se formó ninguna bola de fuego.

«¿Qué diablos me has hecho?» le gritó, intentando quitarse el brazalete de la muñeca.

El hada sonrió al escuchar los pasos de los guardias acercándose.

«Sería mejor que no opusiera resistencia, Regina. Oh, y tendrás que cortarte el brazo antes de lograr deshacerte de ese brazalete sin la magia» dijo acercándose a ella «Resígnate, Regina: has perdido»

La morena la miró con rabia.

«Yo habré perdido, pero también vosotros lo habéis hecho» sonrió «Mi tarea ha sido llevado a cabo»

Blue la miró, confundida con sus palabras, para después replicar con rabia

«Prepárate a pudrirte en la celda para el resto de tu vida»

Un instante después, Snow entró en la estancia, seguida de los guardias que inmediatamente inmovilizaron a Regina. Snow la miró confusa.

«¿Por qué estás aquí?» le preguntó

«Necesitaba una cosa» replicó la mujer con arrogancia, ignorando las palabras del hada.

«¿El qué?»

«Que te lo diga el hadita» rio Regina «Parece muy enfadada…»

«Ha cogido la judía» intervino Blue, mirándola de reojo

Snow alternó la mirada entre las dos.

«¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?» preguntó a su enemiga

«Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. La judía está en manos de la persona que la necesitaba» respondió ella, aburrida.

«Regina, si no hablas por las buenas…»

La morena empujó a los guardias para acercarse a ella.

«¿Qué me harás? ¡Créeme, no puedes hacerme nada más!» gruñó mirándola con rabia y desprecio.

Snow apretó los dientes.

«Llevadla a las mazmorras» ordenó bruscamente a los guardias.

La risa de la Reina Malvada resonó en la sala mientras se la llevaban.

Snow miró profundamente al hada.

«Ve a llamar a James. Y convoca al consejo» ordenó saliendo de la estancia a grandes pasos.

* * *

James entró casi corriendo en la sala del consejo, tras ser avisado por Blue.

«¿Cómo diablos ha conseguido aquella maldita bruja eludir la vigilancia?» gritó. Todos bajaron la mirada, excepto su mujer.

«Apareció directamente en la sala de los tesoros…De todas maneras, ya no importa. Esta prisionera, y sin magia. Pero la judía está en alguna parte, y quién sabe qué daños podría causar…»

«Tenemos que descubrir a quién se la ha dado, inmediatamente» afirmó el rey mirándola a los ojos «Y para hacerlo debemos usar cualquier medio»

Snow apretó los labios, suspirando

«Lo sé. No podemos permitirnos poner en peligro al reino entero»

James asintió, decidido

«Vamos a verla»

La mujer se levantó fatigosamente, con el gran peso de la edad y de sus deberes.

«Sí, vamos…»

Juntos, salieron de la gran sala circular. Blue los observó salir, sonriendo a sus espaldas.

* * *

Regina, tras ser llevada a las mazmorras, se había echado en el camastro de la celda. Suspiró mirando el techo.

Los dos soberanos llegan poco después a la celda, escoltados por los guardias.

«Regina» la llamó bruscamente Snow. La mujer solo giró la cabeza para mirarlos.

«Oh, vaya, la parejita feliz…» sonrió con maldad «¿Echáis de menos las mazmorras?»

Snow la miró duramente

«Regina, te doy la última oportunidad: dinos quién tiene la judía, y para qué la quiere»

La soberana se sentó con elegancia en el endeble camastro

«¿Crees de verdad que te lo diré? Eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba…»

Snow apretó los dientes.

«Guardias» dijo sencillamente, para después apartarse para hacerlos pasar. Los hombres abrieron la celda y agarraron rudamente a Regina por los brazos. La mujer alzó instintivamente la mano para defenderse con la magia, habiéndose olvidado por un momento del brazalete que le aprisionaba la muñeca.

Mientras dos de ellos la mantenían quieta, otro le dio un puñetazo en la cara. La mujer no emitió un sonido, se quedó de pie, girando de nuevo la cabeza hacia los conyugues, con el labio sangrando.

«¿No sabéis hacer nada mejor?» preguntó a Snow, sonriendo

La soberana hizo un gesto a los guardias para que continuaran.

La golpearon en la boca del estómago, cortándole la respiración. A pesar de que las piernas habían cedido ante la violencia del golpe, se levantó, sin usar como apoyo el agarre de los guardias. El golpe no bastó para hacerla hablar, ni ese ni los que vinieron después.

* * *

Emma estaba en su estancia, los ex aposentos de Regina, cuando un pequeño pájaro azul se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana, abierta para dejar pasar el aire fresco de la mañana. Lo reconoció al instante. Tenía que haber pasado algo grave si su madre le había mandado a uno de sus mensajeros. Se levantó rápidamente y cogió el mensaje atado a una de las patas del ave, para leerlo a toda prisa. Su rostro iba perdiendo todo rastro de color a medida que sus ojos corrían sobre las palabras. Dejó caer el mensaje al suelo y salió a toda carrera de la estancia.

«¡Guardias!» gritó, corriendo hacia los establos.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Emma cabalgó durante horas, ininterrumpidamente, lo más veloz que podía, era el miedo lo que la alentaba a continuar a pesar del cansancio y el frío. Ya era noche profunda cuando alcanzó las proximidades del castillo de sus padres. Sudada y desgreñada, con el caballo al borde de sus fuerzas, galopó aún algo más hasta llegar a las puertas de la fortaleza. A pesar de su aspecto, los guardias la reconocieron inmediatamente, dejándole el paso libre.

«¡Madre! ¡Padre!» gritó mientras bajaba de la montura, mirando alrededor.

Comenzó a echar andar hacia la sala del trono, pero a mitad del corredor, se encontró con su padre que, sonriente, la acogía con los brazos abiertos.

«¡Emma! Estás aquí…hace tanto tiempo…»

Snow, alcanzó corriendo al marido, y lo sobrepasó para plantarse delante de su hija, alarmada ante la expresión que la mujer tenía en el rostro.

«Emma…¿qué haces aquí?» le preguntó, incapaz de contener la alegría a pesar de la preocupación.

Emma ni se dignó a responderle. Alejó al padre con un empujón y fulminó a la madre con la mirada.

«¿Dónde está ella?» preguntó sin ambages

«Tesoro, ¿qué ocurre?» preguntó James, asombrado

Snow White no apartó la mirada de los ojos de la hija. Se puso sería, amargada ante su comportamiento.

«En las mazmorras, obviamente» respondió

Los ojos de Emma se desorbitaron.

«¿Le habéis hecho daño?» preguntó, con la voz temblorosa, empalideciendo imprevistamente

La madre la observó, asombrada y confusa. No respondió a la pregunta.

«Emma, tesoro, ¿qué te ocurre?» le preguntó dulcemente, intentando acercarse a ella.

«No…» murmuró la rubia, sacudiendo la cabeza y alejándose de ellos. Dio un paso hacia atrás y echó a correr hacia las mazmorras.

«¡Emma!» gritaron los dos soberanos a la vez, siguiendo a la hija.

* * *

Emma entró hecha una furia en las mazmorras, pasando frenéticamente por cada celda. A la séptima, la encontró. Su corazón se paró cuando la vio. Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia y de dolor. Apretó los barrotes fríos con los dedos, como si pudiera destrozarlos con aquel simple, furioso gesto.

«Regina…» murmuró

La morena giró la cabeza de repente, mostrando su rostro contusionado y cubierto de sangre seca.

«Emma…» susurró intentando levantarse. Volvió a caer en el camastro, con una mano en las costillas, gimiendo por el dolor.

Emma golpeó el puño contra los barrotes, conteniendo un sollozo. No tenía la llave, pero tenía que abrir. Lo pensó. Lo pensó y fue suficiente, la puerta, de alguna manera, se abrió. No perdió tiempo preguntándose cómo había pasado. Entró y se precipitó hacia ella, le acarició el rostro.

«Estoy aquí, estoy aquí…no permitiré que nadie más te toque…» dijo llorando «Lo siento…no lo sabía…»

* * *

Regina la miró turbada. Sabía muy bien que ella no había abierto la puerta, y no le pareció que Emma tuviera las llaves. Pero olvidó todo eso cuando sintió las manos de Emma sobre su rostro. Cerró los ojos ante ese contacto, que dolía y aliviaba el dolor al mismo tiempo.

«¿Qué haces aquí?» susurró

La rubia sonrió, al escuchar su voz, aunque la mataba verla sufriendo tanto.

«Te saco de aquí…¿puedes levantarte?»

Regina la alejó débilmente.

«No puedes sacarme de aquí»

En aquel momento, irrumpieron en escena Snow y James.

«Emma, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Sal de ahí!» exclamó la reina

La rubia ignoró a sus padres y se quedó al lado de la prisionera.

«¿Por qué?» le preguntó confusa

«Porque tus padres han decidió ejecutarme» dijo la morena elevándose un poco, mirando tras los hombros de la muchacha, para después volver a recostarse sobre el camastro «Vuelve a casa, princesa» dijo fríamente.

«Nadie matará a nadie, te lo prometo. Y ellos no me detendrán cuando nos marchemos de aquí» afirmó segura Emma, amenazando a sus padres con la mirada.

La madre la miró con terror en sus ojos.

«Emma…no puedes liberarla, nos matará a todos…»

Regina suspiró, privada de fuerzas.

«¿Podéis discutir en otra parte? No me interesan vuestro problemas familiares…» dijo con un velo de aburrimiento en la voz

Emma miró a Regina, escrutándola durante un largo, silencioso momento.

«Aprieta los dientes» le dijo, cogiéndola velozmente en brazos y poniéndose en pie, ignorando a duras penas sus gemidos de dolor.

«¡Bájame!» gruñó la morena, dolorida

«No, Majestad» replicó la otra, llevándola hacia la salida de la celda

«Emma, suéltale…» le dijo el padre, ignorado por la hija

Regina, agotada, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Emma y cerró los ojos mientras la sangre volvía a manar copiosamente de las heridas, manchando el vestido de la reina.

Emma apretó los dientes para mantener la calma al sentir el líquido caliente filtrarse entre los hilos de lino y seda. Quieta delante de la puerta de la celda, el paso obstruido por los monarcas, Emma los miró torvamente, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió.

«Apartaos»

«No, Emma. No podemos dejar que lo hagas» dijo James, apesadumbrado.

«Emma…» murmuró Regina, para después desmayarse entre sus brazos.

La rubia miró a la mujer que amaba, asegurándose con aquella breve mirada que aún respiraba, destruida ante esas condiciones. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas e ira, miró a sus padres.

«Dejadme pasar u os declararé la guerra al instante» gruñó

«¿Por qué lo estás haciendo? ¿Qué te importa esta mujer? ¡Te mantuvo prisionera!» soltó el rey con rabia. «No quiero ni pensar qué te ha hecho…¿y tú ahora la defiendes?»

Emma miró a su padre. La rabia bullía en su interior, y no tenía ninguna intención de contenerla. Sentía asco hacia ellos, hacia sus acciones.

«Nada que yo no quisiera. Es mejor que vosotros, por lo que parece» replicó adelantándose hacia él

«¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te ha hecho este monstruo?»

«¡Nada!» gritó ella, perdiendo la paciencia «Ahora dejadme pasar, o mantendré mi palabra»

James la miró con suspicacia y tristeza.

«Estás bajo su control, no hay otra explicación»

«No, no hay magia…» replicó su mujer. Miró a su hija a los ojos durante un momento. Finalmente, se apartó, dejándole el espacio para pasar «Vete, Emma» dijo

Emma miró asombrada a su madre. Se calmó, finalmente. Le sonrió.

«Gracias» dijo antes de pasarle al lado, sin mirar al padre. Mientras pasaba, la madre le golpeó en la nuca con el mango de su puñal. James agarró a su hija antes de que cayera desmayada al suelo. En cambio, dejó que Regina cayera a tierra.

«¿Qué hacemos ahora?» preguntó a su mujer

«Llévala arriba, y enciérrala en su antigua habitación. De Regina me encargo yo» replicó. Hizo una señal a los guardias, que cogieron a la morena y la volvieron a meter en la celda.

* * *

Emma volvió en sí mientras aún estaba en los brazos del padre. Intentó rápidamente rebelarse, a pesar de que aún estaba atontada.

«¡Suéltame!» gritó revolviendo como una loca

«Cálmate» le dijo el padre, recostándola en la cama «Ahora estás a salvo. Descansa»

Emma lo empujó, intentado echar a correr hacia la salida, pero el rey la bloqueó.

«¡No! ¡Regina!» gritó, intentando liberarse del agarre del hombre.

«¡Olvídate de ella! ¡Dentro de poco estará muerta!»

«¡No!» gritó otra vez la muchacha, dándole un puñetazo. James le aferró la mano y la bloqueó definitivamente.

«Emma, ¿qué diablos te ha hecho?»

La rubia intentó darle una patada, rota en lágrimas.

«¡Suéltame!»

«Cálmate, todo irá bien…ya no te hará más daño»

«¡No! Tú no entiendes, ¡ella no me ha hecho daño!»

«Es evidente que te ha hecho algo…» dijo James abrazándola «Pero pasará…ahora has vuelto con nosotros…»

Emma lloró sobre sus hombros, intentando aún, pero inútilmente, liberarse.

«¡No entiendes! Te lo ruego, libérala…la amo…»

El hombre se paralizó ante aquellas palabras. Miró a la hija con sus ojos azules desorbitados.

«¿Qué? Emma, no, no es posible…»

La mujer lo miró, intentando enfocarlo tras el velo de lágrimas.

«Es así, padre…» susurró

«Tú…crees amarla. Has sido su prisionera, lo has hecho para sobrevivir…pero ahora estás a salvo» dijo él, vacilante, buscando una explicación plausible, aceptable.

«¡No! ¡Te suplico, te lo imploro, escúchame! ¡Debes liberarla! ¡No hará daño a nadie!»

«Solo porque hemos bloqueado su magia, de otra forma, estaríamos todos muertos»

«¡Si os hubiera querido muertos, no estaríamos aquí hablando de esto!» soltó Emma, desesperada

El rey suspiró, intentado disipar la confusión que le nublaba la mente.

«Espérame aquí, voy a hablar con tu madre» dijo, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

Emma lo vio marchase esperanzada. Se puso a caminar de arriba abajo por la habitación, demasiado agitada para estarse quieta, y devastada al ser consciente de las condiciones en las que estaba Regina.

* * *

«Tenemos un problema» anunció el rey mirando a su mujer

«¿Emma está bien?» preguntó Snow, preocupada por su hija

«No, ella…ha dicho una cosa…» intentó explicar, sin lograrlo

«¿El qué?» preguntó de nuevo la soberana apoyando su mano en el brazo de su marido

«¡Ha dicho que está enamorada de Regina!» soltó de un tirón, sin poder callarse

Snow empalideció.

«Debo haberla golpeado demasiado fuerte…» susurró

«No creo…no ha hecho otra cosa que repetirlo mientras lloraba desesperada, solo quiere verla…» continuó el rey

«No es posible…» repitió la soberana

«Tiene que haberle hecho algo mientras la tenía prisionera…aunque ella lo niega» explicó James

«Pues claro que lo niega, debe haberla instruido» afirmó con seguridad la mujer.

«Pero si ahora matamos a la reina destruiríamos a nuestra hija»

Snow suspiró, mirando pensativo a su marido.

«Tienes razón. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?»

«Deberíamos esperar a que se le pase, se recupere y querrá matarla ella misma…» dijo el hombre

La mujer le dio un rápido beso

«Eres un genio»

«Lo sé, ahora tenemos que ver qué hacer con ellas. ¡Emma quiere verla!» dijo intentando buscar una solución.

«No podemos permitirlo. Tenemos que mantenerlas alejadas» respondió con decisión Snow

«Pero, de esa manera, podríamos aumentar su apego a ella…» objetó James

«Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?» preguntó desesperada la mujer

«Tenemos que hacer que se encuentren…»

«¿Qué?» replicó la morena desorbitando los ojos

«Tampoco a mí me gusta» respondió el rey «Pero es el único modo para mantenerla calmada y a buenas»

* * *

Emma se giró rápidamente al escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Sus padres entraron.

«Hemos tomado una decisión…» anunció su madre «Podrás ver a Regina, cada cierto tiempo»

«¿Qué?» preguntó atónita

«Te queremos mucho, solo queremos protegerte…» explicó su padre

«Entonces, ¿puedo ver cómo está? Está herida…» dijo Emma con impaciencia, mirando a los dos alternativamente

«Sí, ven» suspiró James, para después acompañarla hasta las celdas.

* * *

Emma se acercó corriendo a la celda de la prisionera.

«¡Regina!» la llamó aferrándose a los barrotes

La morena movió apenas la cabeza, trastornada por el fuerte dolor y por la sensación de nauseas. Apenas abrió los ojos, mirándola solo un momento para después volver a cerrarlos.

«¡Dejadme entrar!» dijo la rubia a sus padres, sin mirarlos

«Te hemos permitido verla, pero no puedes acercarte a ella» replicó severamente James

«¡Está mal! ¡Necesita una cura, corre el peligro de morir!» gritó

«No es nuestro problema» respondió sencillamente su padre

«Haremos que la curen…» lo corrigió su mujer «Pero tú no puedes acercarte a ella»

Emma los miró por un instante, y a continuación se encerró en la celda contigua a la de Regina.

«Me quedaré aquí hasta que mandéis a un médico a curarla» anunció desafiándolos

«No puedes quedarte aquí. ¡Eres una princesa, una reina!» exclamó James indignado

«Emma, déjalo ya…guardias, las llaves» ordenó Snow

«No me muevo de aquí hasta que no sepa que está bien»

«Eres testaruda…» respondió James, para después ordenarles a los guardias que fueran a buscar al médico.

«Pero, ¿qué te ha hecho para reducirte así…?» suspiró Snow, sacudiendo la cabeza

«Nada» silabeó Emma

«No eras así antes, habías ido a matarla…» comentó su padre

Mientras los tres discutían, llegó el médico, que, tal y como le habían ordenado, se apresuró a curar las heridas de la prisionera. Regina gimió débilmente a su toque.

Emma dejó de escuchar a los soberanos y se giró hacia ella. Observó en silencio cada movimiento del médico, aferrada a los barrotes que las separaban.

Mientras el hombre, tras haber limpiado y vendado las heridas, se enjuagaba sus manos en una bacinilla de agua limpia, que le había llevado su asistente, Regina logró finalmente abrir los ojos. Miró tras los barrotes, encontrándose con la mirada de Emma. La reina la miró, aliviada, pero todavía preocupada. No logró contener las lágrimas.

«Estate tranquila…» le susurró «Todo irá bien»

Regina asintió débilmente, y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras una lágrima descendía por su rostro.

Emma apoyó la frente en los barrotes, continuando con el silencioso llanto.

Snow White abrió la puerta de la celda. Miró a la hija, y se le encogió el corazón al verla así. La rubia se quedó el máximo de tiempo posible mirando a la prisionera, pero al final tuvo que salir de la celda.

«Tendrá comida y agua, o yo me negaré a comer y beber. No os pido más» dijo en voz baja para no molestar a Regina.

Snow apretó los dientes, pero asintió

«Está bien» cedió el rey, apretando los puños con rabia «Pero ahora vuelve a tu habitación»

Emma lanzó una última mirada a Regina antes de alejarse a paso largo sin responderles, derecha a sus aposentos.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Emma tuvo que esperar dos días antes de conseguir volver a ver a Regina. Se acercó cautamente a la celda, atenta para no hacer ruido y despertarla por si estaba durmiendo. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas apenas la vio.

«Hola…» dijo despacio, sonriendo.

Regina apenas le lanzó una mirada.

«Princesa» respondió con voz fría

«¿Cómo estáis?» preguntó la rubia tímidamente, intentando recobrarse

«Dada la situación, creo que puedes tratarme de tú» replicó la mujer incorporándose solo sobre los brazos, apretando fuertemente los labios para ahogar un gemido de dolor «Han girado las tornas»

Emma extendió, por instinto, una mano entre los barrotes.

«¡No os esforcéis!» exclamó para después observar su propia mano como si no le perteneciese, antes de retirarla «No…no es así…» replicó «No soy yo la que os tiene prisionera, sino aquellos dos idiotas de mis padres…»

«En una cosa estamos de acuerdo» le sonrió la morena «Tranquila, he sufrido cosas peores»

Emma se esforzó en sonreírle.

«No debierais sufrirlas más»

«Es lo que me merezco por lo que he hecho» dijo Regina, alzándose «Dentro de unos días todo esto habrá acabado»

«No creo que os merezcáis esto…Y, mientras me quedé un aliento de vida, nadie os ajusticiará»

«La elección es de tus padres, y creo que estoy de acuerdo con ellos…» Regina clavó sus ojos oscuros en los suyos «Mejor morir que pasar mi vida tras los barrotes»

«¡No pasareis la vida aquí dentro!» exclamó la rubia, turbada «¡Os sacaré de aquí, de un modo u otro!»

«No tienes que hacer nada, solo marcharte»

Emma golpeó uno de los barrotes con la mano abierta

«¡No os dejaré morir, metéoslo en la cabeza!»

«No decides tú» replicó rabiosamente la morena acercándose amenazadora a los barrotes que la separaban «Nadie decidirá más por mí»

«Estáis dejando que mis padres decidan por vos. Yo solo estoy intentando impedírselo» objetó la muchacha manteniendo su mirada.

«Tú no decidirás que yo vivía y tus padres no decidirán cómo y cuándo moriré» concluyó la otra sombríamente

«¡Bien, perfecto! ¡Entonces, solo os sacaré de aquí! ¡Después, seréis libre para marcharos dónde os parezca y con quien os parezca, y no estaréis bajo el control de nadie!» exclamó Emma, alzando la voz, agudizada por una nota de desesperación.

«¿Para ser presa de caza de aquellos dos? No, basta. He hecho lo último que tenía que hacer. Ahora puedo dejar de luchar»

«No os cazarán, porque para hacerlo tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. Ya no tendréis que luchar más» prometió Emma, con los ojos abiertos por el miedo y por la determinación.

«Emma…» dijo Regina acercándose más a los barrotes, mirándola a los ojos «Ha llegado el momento de que sigas adelante»

La rubia golpeó de nuevo la mano contra los barrotes.

«No tengo la mínima intención de hacerlo» dijo en un susurro rabioso, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

«Eres una princesa…de hecho, una reina. Ha llegado el momento en que te comportes como tal» Regina acarició su mano «Encuentra un príncipe, princesa, a quien quieras, y gobierna tu reino»

«Me estoy portando como tal. Estoy protegiendo a mi pueblo. No permitiré que se cometa una injusticia, la muerte de una persona de valor como vos. Un matrimonio no me haría una verdadera reina. Si tengo que gobernar sola, lo haré, porque vos sois la única persona que quiero a mi lado, a pesar de todo. Pero no permitiré que mi familia os siga haciendo mal. Si tengo que destronarlos para impedirlo, estoy preparada para hacerlo»

«No es injusticia. He asesinado a centenares de personas, y tengo que pagar por lo que he hecho» rebatió la morena. Alargó una mano entre los barrotes y acarició su rostro, cortándole la respiración «Serás una magnífica reina. Por eso te he dejado el palacio a ti» le sonrió

La voz de Emma temblaba cuando habló

«¿Y qué rey no lo ha hecho? ¡Cada rey y reina de este mundo han asesinado también a millares de personas para conseguir sus propios fines! Mirad a mis padres ahora: entablando la guerra con vos, ¿a cuántos soldados han sacrificado? El mismo George, y Stephan, que ni siquiera vos los habéis amenazado. No, no sois peor que ellos. Si vos merecéis morir, entonces todos lo merecen. Y tengo la intención de hacer que todo los sepan» dijo, determinada.

«Te pondrás a todos en contra, no tiene sentido…» dijo la morena, elevándole el rostro y mirándola intensamente «Y no podrás nunca gobernar conmigo a tu lado. Nadie lo aceptaría, es una locura solo pensarlo. «Tenía que haber matado…» suspiró «…antes de que te convirtieras en alguien para mí»

Emma retrocedió, aturdida.

«¿Qué?»

Regina se alejó de los barrotes, contenta de que estos las separaran.

«Nada. Vete ahora, me has cansado» ordenó secamente, dándole la espalda

Emma se lanzó contra los barrotes.

«¡Esperad! ¡Con el pueblo de mi parte, nadie podrá oponerse!» continuó.

La morena sonrió, pero fue la tristeza la que curvó sus labios hacia arriba.

«El pueblo quiere mi cabeza» dijo, acercándose de nuevo a ella «Es inútil discutir. Te he dado la posibilidad de demostrarme quién eres y la estás desperdiciando, princesa»

«No estoy aquí para demostraros nada. Estoy aquí para salvaros la vida»

«No te he pedido eso» Regina la miró con desprecio «No quiero nada de ti»

La rubia suspiró, apenas elevando el mentón.

«Lo sé. Como sé que rechazáis la comida y el agua» cambió de tema de golpe «Sabed que yo también los estoy rechazando, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que no cambies de opinión»

«¡No te incumbe lo que yo haga! ¡No eres nadie!» escupió la otra rabiosa «¿Crees que solo porque te haya salvado la vida siento algo por ti? Te equivocas, no es así»

Emma asintió, apretando la mandíbula

«Si no os interesa, continuad entonces. Un cadáver más a digerir no será problema para el reino»

«¡Márchate y no vuelvas más!» le gritó Regina golpeando las manos contra los barrotes.

Emma se quedó quieta donde estaba, sencillamente mirándola. No se movió ni cuando la mujer le giró la espalda, y se echó en el camastro con la cara girada hacia la pared. Lágrimas silenciosas y escondidas se derramaron por el rostro de la reina prisionera. El único movimiento que hizo la otra mujer fue bajar la mirada. Se quedaron así, en silencio, el tiempo necesario para que Regina, impaciente, soltase.

«¿Por cuánto tiempo tienes intención de quedarte ahí mirándome?»

Emma alzó la mirada, atónita

«Para ser sincera, estaba mirando el suelo»

Una minúscula sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la morena.

«Sí, claro, siento tu mirada fija en mí…» le dijo mofándose

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron, encendidos por una sonrisa.

«Entonces, ¿sabéis cómo escapar de aquí sin que os atrapen?» le preguntó, revigorizada por el tono de Regina, quien contuvo una carcajada ante sus palabras.

«Obviamente, pero no tengo intención de decirte cómo»

Emma sonrió de nuevo

«Entonces hay un modo…»

«Eres una pesada…¿No hay nadie más para fastidiar?» suspiró exasperada Regina

«¡No! Entonces, ¿cómo se sale?»

La morena bufó

«Hay pasillos subterráneos secretos que llevan fuera del castillo. ¿Ya estás contenta?»

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la rubia.

«No: destruyeron esa salida hace años»

«Entonces estás bloqueada aquí, princesa. No hay otra vía de escape»

Emma se quedó inmóvil. Miraba a Regina, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, los labios ligeramente abiertos. La morena giró la cabeza, curiosa ante el prolongado silencio.

«¿Emma?» la llamó

La muchacha se recobró de golpe. Parpadeó repetidamente.

«Sé cómo hacerlo» dijo, agitada de repente

Regina la miró sin comprender.

«Bien, entonces puedes marcharte y dejarme en paz…»

Emma sacudió la cabeza

«Vos no os preocupéis de nada» murmuró antes de inspirar profundamente, con expresión seria «¡Rumpelstiltskin, te invoco!»

Regina se levantó de sopetón al escuchar aquel nombre y se acercó a los barrotes.

«¡No! ¿Qué diablos haces?» gritó

Un remolino de humo oscuro apareció delante de Emma. Una risita anunció la llegada del Señor Oscuro.

«Buenas tardes, querida…»

Emma se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo. Su aspecto era espantoso. Los ojos, sobre todo, eran aterradores. Se recobró rápidamente, sin embargo, determinada a salvar a la reina.

«Necesito vuestra ayuda, Señor Oscuro» anunció, segura

«¡No, no es verdad!» intervino Regina, mirándolo «¡Márchate, no te necesitamos!»

El hombre la miró con una mueca de fastidio en su escamoso rostro.

«Cállate, querida, nadie ha pedido tu opinión…» la reprendió para girarse de nuevo a la rubia «Entonces, ¿cómo puedo ayudaros, princesa? Oh, no, perdonadme, ahora sois una reina…» rio

«Necesitamos salir de aquí» replicó ella, ignorando el comentario «Y llegar a su…mi castillo. A salvo, obviamente» añadió, lanzándole una significativa mirada

Regina gruñó rabiosa hacia él, frustrada por no poder intervenir. Miró a Emma.

«¡No escuches nada de lo que te diga! A él solo le importa él mismo. ¡La magia siempre conlleva un precio, no lo escuches!» le imploró

Pero el Oscuro sonrió a la rubia, mostrando sus dientes podridos.

«Obviamente. Pero quiero una cosa a cambio» canturreó, inclinando la cabeza y gesticulando.

«Obviamente…» respondió Emma, lanzando una mirada a Regina «¿De qué se trata?»

«¡No le des nada, Emma, escúchame por una vez!»

Rumpelstiltskin emitió una risita, agitando teatralmente las manos en el aire.

«Oh, un sencillo objeto que está en posesión de vuestra familia…una varita…nada importante…»

La muchacha frunció el ceño, intentando comprender a qué se refería.

«¿Qué varita?»

«¡No!» Regina se estiró entre los barrotes, logrando agarrar la manga de la camisa de la rubia «¡No le des nada!»

«La varita del hada negra. Debería estar en manos de Blue, según mis cálculos…» respondió mientras tanto el Señor Oscuro.

«¿Y cómo diablos hago para cogerla?» exclamó Emma, inquieta por el ruido de pasos que comenzaba a escuchar en la planto de arriba.

Regina la sacudió, rasgando un poco la maga de seda.

«¡De hecho, no debes, maldición!» exclamó, con una punta de desesperación de su voz

El ruido de pasos se hizo más fuerte, después más cerca.

«¡Ese es problema vuestro!» respondió el hombre, ignorando totalmente a Regina. Entonces hizo aparecer un largo pergamino y una pluma, extendiéndoselos a Emma. «Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?» preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Emma dudó, los ojos sobre el pergamino. No tenía idea de cómo hacer para coger la varita del hada.

«¡Emma, no firmes nada!» alzó la voz Regina, intentando hacerse escuchar, inútilmente.

«No tenemos mucho tiempoooo…» canturreó el Señor Oscuro, haciendo ondear el pergamino.

Escucharon la voz del rey gritar el nombre de su hija.

Emma desvió la mirada de Regina y en aquel instante decidió. Firmó el contrato.

Desaparecieron todos en el momento en que James y sus guardias entraban por el oscuro corredor.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

«¡No!» gritó Regina al ver cómo Emma firmaba el contrato. No pudo detenerla, y todo alrededor de ellos se desvaneció.

Aparecieron en la sala del trono de su castillo. Emma miró a Regina, y le posó una mano sobre su brazo.

«¿Estáis bien?»

La morena se apartó

«¡No, claro que no estoy bien, pedazo de idiota! ¿Por una vez no puedes hacer lo que se te dice?» le gritó a la cara.

Emma se quedó estupefacta ante su desahogo.

«No» replicó «Pero si queréis puedo enviar un mensajero a Maléfica, aunque preferiría que me lo devolviera entero, esta vez…»

«¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Maléfica?» respondió atónita la otra «¿Estas celosa de ella?»

«Si queréis marchaos…no es que yo quiera…lo sabéis…» explicó, algo incómoda «En caso contrario, cosa que espero, puedo hacer que os preparen una habitación, porque…»

«¿Una habitación?» Regina se acercó a ella amenazante «¿Qué habitación? ¿Eres tan estúpida para pensar que tus padres no vendrán aquí a buscarnos? ¿Que dejaran de quererme muerta? ¡Y de todas maneras, si decidiera quedarme, dormiría en mis aposentos!» soltó al final.

«¡Mis padres no pueden entrar aquí!» le respondió la rubia, sosteniendo su mirada «¡Casaos conmigo y ya no podrán tocaros! ¡Nunca más!» exclamó

«¿Qué?» Regina la miró atónita «¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Casarme contigo? Y después, ¿qué? ¿Viviríamos felices y dichosas toda la vida?»

Emma la miró con la boca semi abierta un momento, indecisa sobre qué responderle.

«Bueno…Sssssno, obviamente, porque yo os soy insoportable…Pero no me haré ver mucho, si es lo que queréis. Solo en las comidas. O ni siquiera en ellas, si lo deseáis. Vos decidís»

«Entonces, déjame que lo comprenda: quieres que me case contigo, ¿pero no tendríamos que vernos nunca?» Regina la miró como si estuviese loca «¿Hablas en serio?»

Emma cerró la boca, respirando fuertemente por la nariz.

«Si es lo que vos queréis, sí» bajó la mirada «No tenéis ni siquiera que…en fin…seriáis libre de hacer lo que quisierais. Solo tendríais la seguridad de no ser atacada por mis padres»

Regina suspiró

«Entonces, ¿a ti no te importaría que yo hiciera venir a Maléfica aquí y estuviera con ella a pesar del matrimonio?» preguntó, observando sus movimientos mientras hablaba.

La rubia apretó los dientes, solo lanzándole una mirada. Se apretó las manos y tragó saliva, nerviosa.

«Os lo he dicho, no os estoy pidiendo nada. Sois libre para hacer lo que queráis, no tengo intención de obstaculizaros. Solo quiero ayudaros» murmuró

Regina la miró con dulzura.

«Estás completamente loca…» sonrió «Le he dado la judía mágica a Maléfica para que pudiera ir a buscar a su hija» le explicó «Pero el hecho de que habrías aceptado…¿me amas de esa manera?»

Emma se quedó un momento sin palabras. La miró sin esconder lo que sentía. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

«Creía que estaba claro…desde hace tiempo…»

Regina dio un paso hacia ella.

«Pero estarías dispuesta a ser infeliz por estar conmigo»

La rubia bajó la mirada, solo por un momento.

«Saberos feliz sería suficiente para mí» respondió.

La reina terminó de dar los pasaos que la separaba de la princesa y le aferró el rostro en sus manos para después besarla.

A pesar del estupor inicial, Emma respondió al beso, agarrándose a ella. La morena la empujó contra la pared, y siguió besándola. Se apartó un momento para susurrarle sobre la boca

«Esto no significa nada, que quede claro» Empujó la pelvis hacia ella.

Emma asintió intentando subirle el vestido, demasiado ocupada para poder responderle. Las dos mujeres se arrancaron la ropa, las manos deslizándose veloces por sus cuerpos. Regina la acostó en el suelo, para después, subirse a horcajadas sobre ella. La rubia la miró desde abajo, admirando su belleza. Le acarició las piernas, mirándola a los ojos.

«Odio lo que os han hecho…» murmuró con un hilo de voz, notando los morados en su piel.

La morena suspiró.

«Ya habrían desaparecido si tuviera mi magia, pero de todas maneras, no quiero tu piedad» dijo, incorporándose, para después quitarse de encima de ella.

Emma la agarró de la mano.

«No es piedad. Es rabia» la corrigió, extendiendo la mano hacia ella, dándose cuenta solo en ese momento del brazalete que llevaba en la muñeca. Rozó la superficie con un dedo. «No lo había visto nunca…»

Regina elevó el brazo.

«Aquella estúpida hada» gruñó con rabia «Me ha quitado la magia con este estúpido objeto y no logro quitármelo» dijo frustrada.

La princesa se sentó, y le extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba, invitándola a posar su mano en la de ella.

«¿Puedo ver?»

La Regina asintió y apoyó su mano en la suya.

«No creo que puedas hacer nada»

La rubia le giró la muñeca, examinando el brazalete. Apenas lo elevó con los dedos, para ver la parte interior, el brazalete se deslizó quedando en su mano. Regina apartó rápidamente la mano de ella, su mirada de asombro clavada en la de confusión de la rubia.

«¿Cómo has hecho? Llevo días intentándolo…» dijo

«No…no lo sé, solo quería verlo y se ha caído solo…» explicó la joven

En un momento la mirada de Regina se iluminó.

«Cuando me encontraste en la celda, la puerta estaba cerrada…pero tú entraste…» intentó explicarle «Fuiste tú»

La mirada de Emma estaba cada vez más confusa. Recordaba exactamente aquel momento, pero solo quería llegar a ella.

«¿Qué? No, era…»

«Posees magia» afirmó la morena mirándola

«No, no es posible. Me habría dado cuenta…Blue me lo habría dicho…» murmuró la princesa cada vez más confusa

«Claro, deberías fiarte de aquella hada» replicó con ironía «¡Probemos!» exclamó aferrándole la mano «Cierra los ojos» le ordenó.

A pesar del desconcierto, Emma hizo lo que le había pedido. Respiró profundamente, apretando sus manos.

«Piensa en algo, en cualquier cosa…imagina su forma, su color» le susurró la reina.

Emma intentó concentrarse, la frente fruncida. La voz de la morena era ronca y vibrante.

«Concéntrate en cada minúsculo detalle y después imagínalo en tu mano» le explicó la soberana.

Emma lo hizo. Imaginó cada curva creada por el metal, su frialdad, la brillantez. El diamante que robaba la luz y la reflejaba, su tamaño, el peso, que ahora parecía advertirlo en su mano. Regina sonrió mirando el anillo que había aparecido en la palma de su mano.

«Tenía razón, tienes magia»

Emma abrió los ojos, confusa con sus palabras. Miró el anillo recién aparecido en la palma de su mano, y casi se le cae.

«¿Cómo es posible?» preguntó, estupefacta.

Regina sonrió

«Tienes un gran potencial…¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta?»

«Yo…no lo sé, ¡ni se me había pasado por la cabeza! Nadie practica la magia en palacio, excepto Blue…»

«Aquella estúpida hada debía saberlo…tienes un gran poder…Y, si aprendes a usarlo, nada podría pararte»

«Por cierto…» Emma bajó la mirada hacia el brazalete caído en el suelo. Lo cogió en la mano, observándolo «Esto podría serme útil. Si tengo que coger aquella varita, necesito protegerme de cualquier encantamiento»

Regina se puso en pie.

«No puedes volver allí, es peligroso. No tendrías que haber firmado aquel maldito acuerdo» dijo, lanzándole una mirada mezcla de preocupación y rabia.

La rubia la observó.

«Era la única manera…y además, no es peligroso. Para mí»

«No será peligroso entrar, pero la magia siempre conlleva un precio y él querrá mucho más de lo que te ha dicho…Créeme, lo sé bien»

«El acuerdo preveía solo la varita»

«Con él no se sabe nunca…» replicó la morena, volviendo a vestirse con la magia y curándose las propias heridas.

Emma suspiró de alivio al ver su piel de nuevo intacta. Bajó la mirada, y vio el anillo, del que se había olvidado. Sonrió mientras lo miraba.

«Así está mejor…» sonrió satisfecha la otra «¿Qué tienes intención de hacer?»

«¿Mm?» murmuró la rubia volviendo a mirarla, distraída por un momento de sus pensamientos.

«¿Quieres ir a coger la varita?»

«Oh. Sí, claro» se encogió de hombros «No creo que tenga elección»

Regina se acercó a ella.

«Voy contigo»

«¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Has visto lo que ha pasado la última vez!» exclamó la rubia, levantándose

«Has hecho este maldito acuerdo por mi culpa, así que voy contigo y no puedes hacer nada para detenerme»

«¡No ha sido tu culpa, sino de mis padres!» se acercó a ella, tomando sus manos en las de ella «Regina, te lo ruego…No soportaría si te pasara algo…»

«Tengo de nuevo la magia. Puedo defenderme e iré contigo» replicó la morena, apartándose del contacto.

Emma se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando.

«¿Qué sucedería si no respetara el acuerdo?» preguntó finalmente

«Mejor no saberlo, Emma, no se juega con el Señor Oscuro. Tenemos que conseguirle la varita y esperar que no nos pida nada más»

La muchacha suspiró, asintiendo.

«Está bien, está bien…Encontraremos un modo. Ahora en cambio tienes que comer algo y descansar. ¡Guardias!» gritó un instante después, irritada.

Regina sonrió

«Veo que has aprendido bien» comentó «Gritas casi mejor que yo»

Emma rio mientras observaba a un guardia llegar apurado. Tenía aún la armadura negra, pero el rostro lo tenía descubierto. Lo reconoció inmediatamente. El muchacho desorbitó los ojos al verlas a ambas, y dio un paso atrás al ver a Regina. Después, cayó de rodillas, saludando con un tembloroso «Majestad» repetido dos veces, velozmente.

«¡Levántate, Jonas. Querría saber por qué la seguridad en este castillo hace aguas por todos lados, como siempre. Llevamos aquí dentro al menos una hora y nadie se había dado mínimamente cuenta»

Jonas apenas la miró, demasiado aterrado ante la presencia de Regina como para alzar la cabeza. Comenzó a sudar copiosamente.

«Yo…yo no lo sé…No os esperábamos tan pronto…»

«¿A quién no esperabais exactamente, a mí o a ella?» preguntó Regina, mirándolo, divertida ante su terror.

Emma la miró por el rabillo del ojo, escondiendo también una sonrisa.

El guardia abandonó toda prudencia y alzó la mirada desolada hacia la morena, para después pasar a la rubia. Balbuceó un poco.

«Am…ambas» logró finalmente responder

«¿Y tú te llamas guardia? Tienes miedo de tu propia sombra…» Regina se acercó a él, amenazadora

«Sé útil y haz que me preparen algo de comer antes que decida que ni para eso sirves»

«Sí, Majestad…» dijo rápidamente el hombre, corriendo hacia las cocinas.

«Oh, y Jonas…» lo llamó Emma, haciéndolo detenerse. Contuvo una sonrisa compasiva al verlo tan pálido «Acuérdate de respirar»

El guardia asintió y se esfumó velozmente.

Regina se echó a reír, divertida.

«Veo que has mantenido mi reinado de terror. No te creía capaz»

«No, no le he hecho»

«Me parecía algo aterrado…» replicó la morena, mirando alrededor «No has cambiado nada» comentó con una chispa de estupor en la voz

«¡Aterrado por ti, no por mí! ¡Como máximo les he bajado la paga!» rio la otra. La observó, entonces, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios «No…»

Regina se giró para mirarla de soslayo.

«Quiero ir a mis habitaciones»

Emma asintió, indicándole la salida con la mano que aún sostenía el anillo.

«Por supuesto»

Caminaron deprisa a lo largo del corredor, hasta llegar a los aposentos de la reina. La morena abrió la puerta y entró, y se quedó observando el interior.

«Parece todo igual también aquí» posó la mirada en varios objetos «No has quitado nada»

«Claro que no le he hecho» respondió la rubia, apoyando la espalda en el marco de la puerta, y cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

«Parece que no hayas dormido…» dijo Regina, acariciando el lecho con una mano para después sentarse en él.

Emma bajó la mirada.

«Por el contrario, sí lo he hecho…» admitió, mirándolo de soslayo «Pero no siempre»

Regina la miró con sorpresa y curiosidad.

«¿Cómo?»

«Cuando…algunos días eran peores que otros. Cuando de verdad estaba mal venía aquí a dormir. Cuando estaba peor…» Emma dudó, bajando de nuevo la mirada.

«Ven aquí» susurró la morena, acariciando las sábanas «Cuéntame»

Emma obedeció, sentándose a su lado.

«Dormía en las mazmorras» dijo de un tirón, sin mirarla

Regina le aferró el rostro entre sus manos.

«¿Por qué?» susurró, un vago sentimiento de culpa le apuñaló en el corazón después de tanto, tanto tiempo.

Emma alzó la mirada hacia ella.

«Porque al menos podía fingir que tú estabas aquí, en esta habitación, en vez de a miles de kilómetros»

«Lo siento…» susurró la otra con un hilo de voz «Te he hecho más daño de lo que pensaba. No creía que yo te importara de verdad. Creía que se te pasaría al no verme más»

La rubia sonrió, acariciándole suavemente el rostro.

«Me basta con tenerte aquí ahora…» dijo, entregándole tímidamente el anillo

Regina miró el objeto, para volver a dirigir la mirada hacia ella

«¿Qué debo hacer con él?»

Emma se encogió de hombros, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

«No hay una verdadera proposición sin anillo…»

«Emma, no tienes que hacerlo…no tiene sentido…» murmuró la morena, sintiendo su corazón latirle frenéticamente en el pecho.

«Para mí si lo tiene»

Regina le acarició el rostro

«Eres una princesa…eres una buena persona. Yo…» suspiró «Soy lo opuesto a ti»

«Antes de nada…» comenzó la otra, acercándose a ella «…soy una reina, y después no eres mi opuesto»

Regina escondió una sonrisa bajando la cabeza

«¿Ahora serias una reina? No, querida…» se acercó a su rostro «…soy yo la reina» le susurró al oído

Emma se estremeció, y sonrió. Aprovechando la cercanía, apoyo los labios en la oreja de la morena.

«Eres bellísima…» le susurró

El corazón de Regina se aceleró de nuevo.

«¿Cómo logras hacerlo?»

Emma se separó un poco, para mirarla a los ojos negros.

«¿Hacer qué?»

La morena cogió su mano y la apoyó en su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

«Esto»

Emma sintió el fuerte latido de su corazón bajo sus dedos. Cerró los ojos ante aquella sensación, y apoyó la frente en la de ella.

«No hago nada» susurró

«Nadie lo había logrado…¿por qué tenías que ser tú?» preguntó la reina en un murmullo angustiado.

La rubia volvió a abrir los ojos, distanciándose un poco para poder verla mejor.

«¿Por qué no?»

«Porque eres la hija de la persona que más odio en el mundo. Por su culpa, perdí al amor de mi vida»

Emma le acarició el rostro, poniéndose de repente triste.

«Lo siento. No puedo cambiar eso. Si pudiera, daría mi vida por cambiar la tuya, desde el comienzo, lo haría…»

Regina puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

«No se puede cambiar el pasado. Pero te odio por lo que estás haciendo. Mi corazón tenía que seguir cerrado»

Emma frunció el ceño, preocupada y descontenta. Se quedó en silencio un momento.

«Creo que tu corazón nunca se ha cerrado, Regina…» pronunció su nombre como si fuera la palabra más bella del mundo. Se pegó a ella y cerró los ojos, sintiéndola solo a través de los labios, en un delicado beso.

Regina respondió al beso, por primera vez con dulzura, sin intentar tomar las riendas sobre ella. Apoyó las manos en su rostro, acariciándoselo.

Emma pasó la lengua por encima de sus labios.

La morena se separó de ella para retomar aliento, y apoyó su frente otra vez en la suya.

«¿Todo bien?» le preguntó la rubia

«Sí» respondió la reina, evitando su mirada

«Hey…» murmuró Emma acariciando su rostro

Regina se recostó sobre el lecho, atrayendo a la otra mujer hacia ella.

El corazón de la princesa se saltó un latido ante la mirada de la mujer que tenía debajo. Le apartó delicadamente el cabello de la cara.

«Te amo» susurró, su corazón quería estallar dentro de su pecho.

La morena permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de decir nada.

Emma notó su malestar y la besó, escondiendo su miedo en sus ojos cerrados.

Regina le correspondió al beso mientras la abrazaba contra ella. Las manos le acariciaban la espalda, dulcemente sin arañarla como solía hacer.

La rubia se dejó ir, acariciándole el cuerpo por encima del vestido con una mano, mientras con la otra se mantenía algo elevada para no aplastarla con su peso.

La reina la desvistió lentamente, sin usar la magia, pasando los dedos delicadamente por cada trozo de piel que iba descubriendo.

Emma llevó las manos a su espalda y deshizo el nudo que mantenía atado el corsé del vestido. Aflojó después los lazos, comenzando a desnudarla, pero el toque de Regina la ralentizó, distrayéndola placenteramente. Nunca había sido tan gentil. Bajó la mirada hacia su mano, mirando cómo se deslizaba sobre su piel.

Regina le quitó el vestido, haciéndole levantar los brazos. Le acarició un pecho, deteniéndose en su pezón, comenzando a pellizcarlo. Emma dejó de desvestirla, quedándose quieta para disfrutar de cada toque. Gimió cuando llegó al otro pecho. La morena sonrió al escucharla, se elevó un poco para llevar su boca al otro pezón, tomándolo entero para después succionarlo. La rubia emitió un gemido más fuerte, notando cómo su centro se contraía. La reina, alentada por sus gemidos, continuó lamiendo y succionando con avidez, mientras con la mano le acariciaba la espalda. A Emma se le escapó un grito

«Regina…» jadeó, excitada, arqueando la espalda al paso de la mano.

Regina sonrió, después se apartó de su pecho para dejarla que se acostara bajo ella. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, pasando las manos por todo su cuerpo, casi como queriendo aprendérsela de memoria.

La rubia la dejó hacer, relajándose a su toque. Admiró su cuerpo aún metido en su vestido.

«Te he echado de menos…» murmuró mirándola a los ojos.

La morena la besó para hacerla callar. Llevó una mano entre sus piernas, obligándola a abrirlas, y después comenzó a acariciar su intimidad, ya mojada y deseosa de atención.

Emma gimió entre sus labios, empujando su pelvis hacia ella. La respiración se aceleró como su corazón.

Regina pasó los dedos por su clítoris, subiendo y bajando. Los gemidos de Emma llenaron la estancia. Al sentirla lista, la morena la penetró con dos dedos, estando atenta para no hacerle daño. Cerró los ojos, notándola caliente y temblorosa. Movió los dedos dentro de ella, tocando sus puntos más sensibles.

«¡Sí! Continúa…» gritó Emma gimiendo, casi implorando.

La morena sonrió y continuó moviéndose velozmente en ella. Abrió más los dedos y empujó más adentro. Los gritos de la rubia resonaron más aún.

«No pares…» le imploró al límite del orgasmo.

Regina no se lo hizo repetir y continuó cada vez más veloz disfrutando de sus gemidos hasta que la sintió gozar. Emma se aferró a ella cuando el orgasmo la atravesó de arriba abajo, y después se dejó caer sobre el lecho, sin aliento, con los ojos relucientes.

La morena salió lentamente de ella, y se recostó a su lado tras haberla besado.

El pecho de Emma se movía veloz. Apenas hubo recuperado las energías, se giró hacia ella. La mano de la rubia comenzó a explorar su cuerpo. Del brazo pasó a la cadera, después a la pierna, donde se detuvo. Comenzó a quitarle la falda, incierta, casi pidiéndole permiso.

«No es la primera vez que me tocas» respondió ella casi leyéndole el pensamiento.

La princesa enrojeció pegándose a ella.

«Lo sé…pero es la primera vez que no me lo ordenas» respondió

«Nunca te rebelaste…de hecho la primera vez que no te pedí tus servicios, te alteraste un poco» replicó la otra

Emma rio

«¿Un poco?» repitió «Destrocé un baúl y me rompí un pie…»

«No es una reacción de alguien que está siendo obligada» objetó la morena

«Nunca he dicho que me disgustase…»

«Sé bien que no te disgustaba» rio Regina para después besarla.

Emma la desnudó, ya impaciente. Miró su cuerpo desnudo. Bellísimo. Con la mano comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, para a continuación abrirlas. La penetró y comenzó a mover los dedos dentro de ella, de modo circular.

Regina gimió pegada a su boca, empujando la pelvis hacia ella.

La rubia la besó con más pasión, buscando su lengua, mientras los dedos continuaban atormentándola. Aumentó el ritmo, pero no la presión, deleitándose con sus gemidos.

«Más…» murmuró Regina

Emma entró más profundamente en ella, ascendiendo para besarle el cuello.

«¡Sí!» gritó la mujer bajo ella, empujándose hacia ella.

Los dedos se movían veloces en ella, llevándola velozmente al orgasmo.

Regina gozó gritando su nombre por primera vez. En el rostro de Emma se dibujó una expresión de estupor y felicidad.

La morena jadeó respirando afanosamente, con el corazón a mil. Las dos mujeres se quedaron abrazadas durante unos minutos, disfrutando el contacto de sus cuerpos, desnudos y aún calientes.

El silencio fue roto por la reina.

«¿Cuándo quieres ir al castillo?» le preguntó

«No lo sé. Antes tengo que ver cómo ponerle el brazalete a Blue…» respondió Emma

«Puedo pensar yo en eso, podemos atraerla fuera del castillo…»

«¿Cómo? Ella vuela…» replicó la rubia

«Nos las arreglaremos para que no esté demasiado alto» sonrió la morena

«¿Cómo?» preguntó de nuevo Emma.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Emma llegó corriendo tras el castillo de sus padres, apretándose el costado izquierdo mientras corría entre los árboles.

«¡Blue!» gritó

El hada corrió, volando veloz hacia ella.

«Princesa…¿qué sucede?» preguntó, preocupada

«Blue…» Emma cayó de rodillas, extendiendo la mano izquierda hace ella «¡Ayúdame, te lo ruego!»

El hada se acercó más a ella, intentando comprender qué estaba sucediendo.

«¿Qué sucede?» repitió, confusa

«Regina…» explicó la rubia, con la mano aún extendida hacia ella «…casi me mata…»

«Lo sabía. Os habíamos advertido» comentó la otra con desagrado

«Blue, te lo ruego…» murmuró Emma, bajando la cabeza con expresión cansada.

El hada, sin embargo, se detuvo a mitad de vuelo. Advertida por la ausencia de sangre, retrocedió.

Un instante después, del bosque, apareció una muchacha idéntica del todo a la princesa.

«¡Blue aléjate de ella! ¡Es Regina! ¡Yo soy la verdadera Emma!» gritó acercándose velozmente a las dos.

Emma miró sorprendida a su "gemela"

«¡No! ¡Yo soy Emma!» objetó

El hada miró a ambas, profundamente confusa, sin lograr discernir quién de las dos estaba mintiendo.

Tras un momento de desconcierto, sin embargo, notó que una de las dos sujetaba algo, escondido en la mano derecha. Reconoció el brazalete con el que le había bloqueado la magia a Regina y así, convencida de que se trataba de ella, alzó la varita y lanzó un encantamiento contra la otra mujer, la verdadera Emma. Pero la verdadera Emma gritó, viendo el haz de magia golpear de lleno a la mujer que amaba.

«¡No!» gritó mientras, inconscientemente, desahogaba su rabia a través de la magia, que golpeó al hada antes de que pudiera comprender qué estaba sucediendo, desconcertándola y tirándola al suelo. Corrió entonces hacia Regina, repitiendo varias veces su nombre. La mujer no se movió, estaba inconsciente.

Emma se giró furiosa hacia Blue. La alcanzó a gran paso, aferró la varita caída en el suelo y le colocó el brazalete en la muñeca. Entonces, la golpeó violentamente, dándole una bofetada, despertándola.

«¿Qué sucede?» gruñó confusa el hada, luchando para enfocarla

Emma la agredió, agarrándola por los hombros.

«¿Qué le has hecho?»

Blue la miró a los ojos, viendo por el rabillo del ojo la figura en el suelo de la Reina Malvada.

«Tenía que golpearte a ti. Debes estar alejada de ella» explicó fríamente

«¿Qué le has hecho?» preguntó de nuevo la rubia, sacudiéndola otra vez

«Un hechizo de memoria»

Emma le dirigió una mirada confusa, incierta.

«¡Bah, quítaselo!»

El hada la miró con suficiencia.

«No se puede» respondió cortante «Es permanente»

Emma apretó la mandíbula, intentando contener la rabia. Miró a Regina, aún desmayada, y después otra vez a Blue.

«¿En qué consiste exactamente ese hechizo?»

«Había sido creado para ti, tenía que trasladarte a antes de que conocieras a la Reina Malvada…de modo que tú no recordaras nada de ella»

«¿Y entonces ahora que sucederá?» preguntó la rubia, su frente fruncida ante la preocupación.

El hada suspiró

«No lo sé, exactamente. Creo que se olvidará de que era la Reina Malvada»

Emma le lanzó una mirada incendiaria.

«Se olvidará de sí misma…» comprendió, rabiosa. Bajó la mirada hacia la varita «Una última cosa, Blue…» dijo volviendo a alzar los ojos hacia ella, su mirada afilada como un cuchillo «¿Te pidieron mis padres que me hicieras ese hechizo?»

El hada sostuvo su mirada.

«Sí. Y, por tus ojos, veo que de verdad era necesario. Solo siento haberme equivocado de persona. ¿No ves cómo te ha transformado esa mujer?»

La bofetada la golpeó de improviso, inesperadamente.

«¡No te atrevas, Blue!» exclamó furiosa, alejándose un paso de ella. Lanzó una mirada preocupada a Regina, entonces respiró profundamente «¡Rumpelstiltskin!» llamó en voz alta, y después miró al hada.

«¡Te está convirtiendo en ella, llena de rabia y de odio!» le gritó ella «¡Debes volver a ser tú misma!»

Emma le lanzó una oscura mirada.

«Soy yo misma» replicó, girándose entonces hacia la nube negra que estaba apareciendo delante de ella.

Rumpelstiltskin la saludó con una risita.

«Eres eficiente, querida…» comentó, complacido, mirando la varita con ojos hambrientos.

Emma le dio el instrumento.

«Como acordado…»

«¿Qué haces?» gritó el hada, aturdida «¡No se la puedes dar a él! ¡Es una locura!»

El Oscuro cogió el varita riendo.

«¡Excelente, querida, excelente!» exclamó satisfecho. Entonces, desvió su mirada hacia Blue, sonriendo.

«¡Oh, venga, no te pongas así!»

El hada se puso en pie

«¡Esa varita no te pertenece!»

Rumpelstiltskin sonrió otra vez.

«Ahora sí» dijo antes de desaparecer.

Blue se giró a mirar a Emma.

«No sabes qué has hecho…»

La princesa se acercó a ella. La miró a los ojos mientras le quitaba el brazalete.

«Ahora, márchate» le ordenó «Antes de que decida matarte»

El hada acercó su rostro al de ella

«Ya no puedes hacer nada. Vuelve al castillo. Recupera tu puesto»

«¡Márchate!» gritó la muchacha. La otra bajó la mirada y obedeció, derrotada.

Apenas estuvo lo bastante alejada el hada, Emma se precipitó hacia Regina. Intentó volver a despertarla, sin éxito. Entonces, la cogió en brazos, y se alejó con ella.

* * *

Emma entró en el castillo exhausta. Se dirigió velozmente a los aposentos de Regina, y la depositó delicadamente sobre el lecho. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la escuchó gemir. Retrocedió rápidamente, arrodillándose a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza.

«Regina…» dijo despacio

La morena retrocedió inmediatamente ante la caricia.

«¿Quién sois? ¿Dónde estoy?» preguntó asustada.

Emma retrocedió, alzando las manos para demostrar que estaba desarmada.

«Calma…os, calmaos, estáis a salvo…» replicó, esforzándose por sonreír «¿Qué recordáis?» preguntó entonces, intentando no temblar.

Regina miró a su alrededor.

«¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis padres? Esta no es mi casa…»

Emma suspiró, bajando la mirada. Borró las lágrimas y se hizo la fuerte. Cuando la miró de nuevo, sonrió

«Estáis en mi castillo. Os he encontrado en el bosque, desmayada, durante una batida de caza» mintió, mirándola a los ojos

«Yo…no recuerdo haber ido al bosque…estaba en casa» replicó la morena, confundida y a la vez, suspicaz.

«No sé qué deciros, señora, estabais en el suelo, desmayada…¿quizás os habéis golpeado la cabeza?» dijo ella

«Quizás…» concedió Regina, escrutándola. Después se levantó de sopetón del lecho «Quiero ir a casa ahora»

«Como deseéis. Haré que os acompañen, pero…debéis decirme dónde se encuentra vuestra casa» rebatió Emma, permaneciendo arrodillada.

Regina se detuvo en medio de la estancia. Intentó, en vano, recordar.

«Yo…no lo sé. ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?» preguntó, asustada

Emma se puso en pie.

«Calmaos. Aquí estáis a salvo, os lo juro…» intentó tranquilizarla despacio, con calma.

«Yo no os conozco…¿quién me dice que no me habéis secuestrado y lanzado algún hechizo?» dijo alejándose de ella alarmada

Emma se echó a reír, aunque con una punzada de histeria en la voz.

«¿Y por qué lo haría?» decidió cambiar de postura: se llevo las manos a las caderas, fingiendo estar irritada «¿Sabéis al menos quién soy?»

Regina continuó retrocediendo hasta encontrarse bloqueada contra la pared.

«Yo…no, no lo sé» admitió, aterrada

«Me llamo Emma. Soy la reina»

Regina desorbitó los ojos, y después corrió a inclinarse.

«¡Lo siento, mi reina, no quería faltaros al respeto!»

A Emma le estaba costando esconder la sonrisa. Fingió despreocupación y agitó una mano en el aire.

«Alzaos, esto no es necesario…a partir de ahora. Entonces…¿cómo os llamáis?»

La morena elevó ligeramente el rostro, pero evitó su mirada.

«Me llamo Regina, Majestad»

La rubia sonrió, incapaz de contenerse.

«Llamadme Emma» dijo, algo más dulcemente

Regina continuó con la cabeza agachada.

«No, Su Majestad, no soy digna…»

Esta vez Emma soltó una carcajada, sin poder contenerse.

«Bah, decido yo, ¿os parece? Y he decidido que lo sois»

Regina elevó el rostro al escucharla reír.

«Está bien, Majestad, como queráis»

Emma le sonrió

«Intentaré buscar a vuestros padres…» mintió «…pero no puedo prometeros nada. Es un reino vasto…»

«Soy consciente, mi reina» la morena enarboló una sonrisa «Gracias, sois muy gentil»

Emma bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, olvidándose por un momento de su papel.

«Una reina debe servir a su pueblo»

«No quiero proporcionaros más problemas…» dijo Regina acercándose a la puerta «Habéis sido demasiado buena conmigo»

Emma la miró con estupor

«¿A dónde vais?»

«No lo sé» respondió la otra «Pero no puedo molestaros más»

«¡Quedaos!» dijo la reina de sopetón, acercándose a ella «No…no tenéis ningún sitio donde ir. Y no molestáis, os lo aseguro. Se pasa mucha soledad en un castillo tan grande…sería un gran placer para mí si os quedarais…»

Regina se colocó contra la puerta cuando la mujer se acercó, atemorizada.

«Yo…os lo agradezco, Su Majestad» respondió, haciendo una inclinación

Emma se detuvo inmediatamente, al notar su miedo.

«Sin embargo, no debéis sentiros obligada. Sois libre de hacer lo que queráis. Solo quiero que sepáis que aquí hay un sitio para vos, si lo deseáis» dijo en un tono más calmado, ligeramente triste.

Regina suspiró. Se sentía fuera de lugar, por lo que quería marcharse. Al mismo tiempo, no obstante, no sabía a dónde ir.

«Si no es un problema, me gustaría quedarme, hasta que recuerde algo o hasta que me convierta en una molestia»

Emma sonrió, radiante.

«Podéis quedaros cuanto queráis»

«Muchas gracias por vuestra amabilidad» respondió la mujer, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Emma también le sonrió, obnubilándose al mirarla. Nunca la había visto así, con aquella mirada, con aquella sonrisa.

Regina se sonrojó al notar la mirada de la soberana.

«¿He hecho algo, Su Majestad?»

Emma se recobró de pronto, sonrojándose.

«No, no, perdonadme. Os dejo tranquila. Podéis usar esta estancia. Y sentíos libre para explorar el castillo. Dejaré los guardias a vuestra disposición» dijo, mientras salía

«¡Pero estos son vuestros aposentos!» protestó la morena «No puedo quedármelos»

«Oh no, no son los míos» respondió sinceramente la reina, sonriéndole «Podéis usarlos, no os preocupéis» explicó con una mano sobre el marco, y girada a mitad.

Regina sonrió

«Está bien, Su Majestad» dijo inclinándose de nuevo «Gracias, entonces»

Emma le sonrió otra vez antes de salir de la estancia. Caminó veloz hasta la otra habitación, mucho más pequeña que aquella. Se sentó en la cama y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

Se echó a llorar de golpe. Había perdido todo lo que fatigosamente había construido con ella. El dolor la desgarraba, pero no podía ceder. Ella estaba ahí, tan diferente, inocente. Sin embargo seguía siendo ella. Su Regina.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Regina se quedó sola en la estancia. Miró alrededor, sintiéndose extraña. Todo le parecía tan familiar, y al mismo tiempo desconocido. Se asomó a la ventana, y se quedó observando el gran jardín que se extendía a los pies del imponente castillo. Se quedó así durante un rato, perdida en sus pensamientos. Intentaba, de todas las maneras posibles, recordar qué había sucedido tras aquel famoso último recuerdo, en vano.

Cansada de pensar, se alejó finalmente de la ventana, y salió de la habitación. La reina le había dicho que podía explorar el castillo, así que lo aprovechó para salir de la estancia. Sonrió al guardia que encontró en el camino que, sin darse cuenta de ello, la condujo al jardín del castillo. Un gran manzano captó su atención, y se sentó bajo él, aliviada, de algún modo, por la cercanía del árbol.

Emma abrió los ojos de golpe. Se precipitó fuera de la estancia, alcanzado al primer guardia que encontró.

«¡Thomas! ¡Thomas, debes hacer una cosa muy importante!» exclamó, jadeante «Reúne a todos los guardias y trasládales esta orden: si veis a Regina, fingid que no sabéis quién es»

El hombre la miró sorprendido, el miedo en sus ojos desorbitados.

«Ma…Majestad, nos castigará…»

Emma rio mientras recobraba el aliento.

«No, no, tranquilo. No os sucederá nada, no tenéis que preocuparos. Haces como os digo»

El hombre aún dudó, pero al final se inclinó, y corrió para obedecer la orden. La reina se apoyó en la pared, suspirando, exhausta. Cerró los ojos, para intentar poner en orden sus ideas, para comprender qué hacer. Si intentaba hacerle volver la memoria, Regina sufriría, de nuevo. Sin embargo, aunque esta podría ser la ocasión para que la mujer fuera finalmente libre del pasado y feliz, dejarla en aquel estado, mentirle, privarla de la verdad era inaceptable.

Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos. Esta se quedó encajada en la madeja en la que se había convertido durante el largo viaje a pie hasta ahí. Se olisqueó una axila, y frunció la nariz. No era para asombrarse si Regina no la había tomado como una reina. Se separó de la pared y se dirigió hacia los baños.

Regina se estiró hacia una rama, recogiendo de esta una manzana. No se resistió y le dio un mordisco, y el dulce jugo le invadió la boca. La imagen de sí misma, vestida con un largo vestido negro descotado, la golpeó como una bofetada en pleno rostro. La cabeza comenzó a girarle vertiginosamente, y se le cayó la manzana de la mano. Después, rápidamente, como había comenzado, todo acabo.

«¿Qué diablos era eso?» susurró asustada y confusa. Se alzó, apoyándose en el árbol, aún temblorosa sobre sus piernas. No le venía a la mente ninguna explicación lógica para lo que acababa apenas de suceder.

Turbada, se precipitó al interior del castillo, buscando el camino para llegar a sus aposentos. Durante el trayecto, notó las miradas aterrorizadas de los guardias mientras pasaba por su lado, y la confusión creció en ella.

Avanzó lentamente, como constreñida por la opresora sensación de tener que recordar algo.

Estaba a punto de llegar a sus aposentos cuando encontró a la reina en el corredor. Se inclinó súbitamente, sin pensarlo.

«Vuestra alteza» la saludó

La rubia se sobresaltó al verla allí: distraída como estaba en sus pensamientos, estuvo a punto de chocar con ella.

«¡Regina!» exclamó, sonriendo un instante más tarde. Miró alrededor, intuyendo de donde venía «¿Habéis visitado los jardines?»

La mujer la miró atemorizada.

«Sí, espero que no os disguste, mi reina…» dijo «He visto el árbol de manzanas, y no he podido resistirme a coger una…»

Emma escondió una sonrisa bajando la cabeza.

«Claro que no, todo lo contrario, estoy contenta…Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado»

Regina le sonrió

«Sí, vuestras manzanas son deliciosas»

La reina se echó a reír nerviosamente

«S…sí…» balbuceó incomoda, enrojeciendo, la mente en otra parte. Decidió cambiar de tema «¿Queréis que ordene que os preparen algo de comer?»

«Oh, no, no quiero acarrearos más problemas…» replicó la otra, colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Emma miró asombrada cómo realizaba ese gesto tan sencillo. Nunca la había visto hacerlo.

«¿Problemas? ¡Pero qué decís! ¡Guardias!» llamó, ordenando después a los hombres que preparasen la comida. Notó que Regina, incómoda por la mirada de ellos, se acercaba a ella «¿Os causan temor?» le preguntó, asombrada

«Sí» respondió la mujer de sopetón, pero después se mordió la lengua «Es decir, no…Lo siento» murmuró, inclinando la cabeza

Emma posó una mano en su hombro, deteniéndose a un centímetro de tocarle el rostro.

«Están aquí para protegeros, para serviros»

Regina se sonrojó ante aquel toque. Apenas alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella. Su corazón se aceleró, sin que comprendiera el motivo. Se sentía así solo con Daniel. Apartó la mirada, avergonzada.

«¿Puedo preguntaros una cosa, Majestad?» preguntó después con un hilo de voz. La reina se limitó a asentir.

«Quería preguntaros si sería posible…tomar un baño» susurró

Emma sonrió de golpe.

«¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Es lo que me disponía a hacer yo!» dijo, enrojeciendo a continuación violentamente «Pe…pero, obviamente hay más de una bañera, en diferentes estancias, así que…»

Regina le sonrió, agradecida

«Gracias, Vuestra Alteza, sois muy buena»

Emma se esforzó por seguir sonriendo, incómoda. Movió la mano, una invitación para comenzar a andar.

«Vamos, entonces» dijo gentilmente

«Claro»

La reina la condujo a los baños, habiendo ordenado mientras que fuera preparada otra bañera. Algunos minutos después, llegadas frente a la puerta de los baños, le señaló la de la derecha.

«Id pues, ya está listo» la incitó, sonriendo «Encontrareis paños limpios, y haré que os envíen inmediatamente otras ropas»

«Muchas gracias»

Regina se acercó a ella. Le cogió la mano y se la besó tímidamente.

Emma se quedó totalmente atónita ante aquel gesto, incapaz de reaccionar. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

La morena se alejó de sopetón de ella.

«Lo siento si os he molestado, no sabía cómo agradecéroslo»

«¿Qué? ¡No, no! Estoy bien, es solo que…» la rubia tragó saliva, incómoda «No me lo esperaba» dijo al final, contenta de poder decir la verdad.

«Está bien…Entonces voy» le sonrió la otra, entrando rápidamente en el baño.

Emma se quedó parada un instante mirando la puerta cerrada antes de entrar también ella en el baño que estaba libre. Se desnudó, dejando la ropa en el suelo, y se metió en la bañera, resoplando entre dientes ante la alta temperatura del agua. Acababan de echarla allí procedente de una olla, es normal que estuviera hirviendo.

Consiguiendo finalmente apoyarse en la pared de madera, cerró los ojos. Regina siempre estaba ahí, no lograba dejar de pensar en ella, nunca. Se enjabonó el cuerpo y los cabellos, para después enjuagarlos y salir deprisa de la bañera, antes de que el agua si enfriase. Se envolvió una tela alrededor del cuerpo, se recogió los cabellos con otra, más pequeña.

De pronto, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

«¿Vuestra Alteza?»

Emma se paralizó al escuchar la tímida voz de Regina al otro lado de la puerta.

«¿Sí?» preguntó, sin mover un músculo

«Sé que os molesto y os pido disculpas, pero…no tengo otra ropa que ponerme»

Emma sonrió. Se aceró a la puerta, y apoyó la frente contra ella.

«No temáis, una criada estará llevándoos algunos vestidos ahora, así podréis elegir el que más os guste. Debería llegar en cualquier momento»

«Muchas gracias. Y disculpadme, otra vez»

Emma se quedó apoyada en la puerta, la sonrisa que parecía no querer marcharse de su rostro.

«No tenéis porque agradecerme…» dijo lentamente

«Sí, claro que sí, os tomáis muchas molestias conmigo cuando apenas me conocéis»

Emma miró la puerta como si la tuviese a ella delante. Apoyó la mano sobre la madera. No dijo nada más, porque el doloroso nudo que sentía en la garganta le impedí hablar.

Escuchó los pasos de Regina alejándose. Suspiró y abrió la puerta, y se dirigió velozmente a su habitación a través de un rodeo que Regina no podía recordar. Observó complacida los vestidos que los criados habían dejado sobre su nueva cama. Eran los suyos. Nunca se había puesto los de Regina. Eligió uno, el más sobrio, de un azul profundo. Estaba a punto de ponérselo cuando una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose. El vestido desapareció de la cama, y apareció puesto en su cuerpo.

Regina se quedó parada algunos instantes a pesar del silencio de la soberana, con la mano aún apoyada en la madera de la puerta. Se giró solo cuando escuchó llegar a las criadas. Tomó los vestidos y volvió al baño.

Se puso el vestido azul y blanco. Se peinó los cabellos, arreglando los rizos que le caían sobre el rostro. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, aún empañado por el vapor del agua, comprobando que estaba bien. Salió entonces de allí, dirigiéndose hacia la propia habitación.

Entró en los que ella creía que eran sus aposentos, y se encontró con la reina delante de ella. Se quedó por un momento quieta observádnosla. Aún se estaba arreglando los húmedos cabellos, y ya llevaba puesto un esplendido vestido de un azul oscuro, intenso.

«Vuestra Alteza…lo siento, creía que eran los aposentos que habíais designado…lo siento…» repitió, aterrorizada

Emma se giró, sencillamente mirándola. Se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

«También me perdía yo, al principio. Es normal. Este castillo es enorme, habrá centenares de estancias. Todas con las mismas puertas, además…»

«¿No estáis enfadada?» preguntó incrédula la morena, elevando la mirada hacia ella

Emma vaciló, deteniéndose con la mirada sobre ella.

«Claro que no»

Regina se sonrojó, como ante cada mirada de la soberana. Vio que a la mujer le pasaba lo mismo, y después bajaba la mirada. Permaneció inmóvil mirándola. Sabía que tendría que marcharse, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban. Se mordió el labio varias veces, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Después un sirviente apareció para anunciar que la cena estaba lista, y la reina volvió a mirarla.

«¿Vamos?» le peguntó, con la voz ligeramente enronquecida.

«Por supuesto» susurró la morena, recobrándose inmediatamente de aquella especie de trance en el que había caído.

Emma asintió. Pasó por su lado al salir de la habitación, rozándole el hombro y provocándole un escalofrío.

«Seguidme» dijo, sin mirarla

Regina obedeció, encontrándose enseguida en el enorme comedor. Vio a la reina suspirar, después encontró su mirada.

«¿Estaría bien para vos romper la etiqueta y sentarnos más cerca? Hablarnos con tal distancia sería extenuante» dijo la rubia, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la larguísima mesa en el centro de la estancia.

Regina le sonrió, intentando controlar la voz para no dejar transparentar la felicidad.

«Por supuesto, Vuestra Alteza, como gustéis»

Emma hizo una señal a un criado para que reordenara todo. Apenas estuvo todo de nuevo listo, separó una silla, haciendo una seña para que se sentara. Regina se acomodó, sonriéndole, divertida ante la absurda situación.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Había pasado una semana desde que Regina había perdido la memoria. A veces, en sus ojos, a Emma le parecía vislumbrar una chispa de aquella que había sido, a la que tanto echaba de menos. Sin embargo, no era desagradable estar con ella, todo lo contario. Aunque su "nueva versión", o quizás sería mejor decir "vieja" era extraordinariamente humilde y tímida, hasta el exceso, tan diferente de la Regina que había conocido, el sentimiento que sentía por ella nunca había desaparecido. Todo lo contrario. Con cada sonrisa, con cada reverencia, aquel sentimiento crecía, aunque no lo hubiera creído posible. Quizás era porque ahora veía la posibilidad de amar un lado diferente de ella, escondido tras años de odio. Pensaba en ello mientras caminaba por el largo corredor, hasta pararse delante de los aposentos de Regina. Se recolocó el vestido rojo, asegurándose que el mechón de cabello estuviera en su sitio, después, la pequeña corona. Llamó entonces dos veces a la puerta, esperando que estuviera lista.

No había sido fácil para Regina vivir en el castillo. Al principio se había sentido fuera de lugar y asustada por toda la situación, pero después se había tranquilizado. La reina era muy amable con ella. Le gustaba estar allí con ella, y esperaba dentro de su corazón poder seguir quedándose, aunque echaba de menos a su familia…Aquel día la reina le había pedido que se vistiera elegantemente porque tenía una sorpresa para ella, y ante aquellas palabras, su corazón había comenzado a latir frenéticamente. Había estado todo el día en su habitación buscando un vestido adecuado para la velada. Se había cambiado cuatro, quizás cinco veces, y al final había decidido ponerse un vestido blanco, con perlas y brillantes. Se había recogido el pelo, tras haberlo cardado más de lo normal. Se miró en el espejo, para comprobar que estaba lista. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, su corazón se saltó un latido. Temblando se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

«Vuestra Majestad» dijo, quedándose obnubilada mirando a la mujer que tenía delante. Llevaba un vestido rojo, amplio, que le sentaba divinamente. Los cabellos recogidos le enmarcaban el rostro y la hacían aún más bella.

Al abrirse la puerta, la respiración de Emma se detuvo. Regina estaba bellísima. El blanco quedaba perfecto en ella. Le sonrió, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

«Regina» la saludó con calma, incapaz de apartar su mirada de ella «Estáis encantadora» le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Regina se sonrojó y se inclinó.

«Gracias, Vuestra Alteza. También vos estáis de verdad bellísima» susurró turbada.

Emma se sonrojó, entonces se giró, ofreciéndole el brazo, aunque no fuera un caballero ni ella una princesa. Sonrió ante su propio gesto.

Regina se recolocó un mechón de cabello y después se agarró de su brazo.

«Venid» la exhortó sonriendo la reina. La morena le sonrió a su vez mientras se encaminaban hacia la sala de baile. Durante el trayecto, sin embargo, una imagen apareció en su mente: ella y la reina en la cama, desnudas…se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza, como si con aquel sencillo gesto pudiera borrar las imágenes, y las emociones que acarreaban.

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó Emma, mirándola con preocupación

«Sí, sí…» dijo respondiendo rápidamente, incómoda «Entonces, ¿a dónde me lleváis, mi reina?»

Emma siguió observándola, dubitativa. Pero como no quería incomodarla aún más, desvió la mirada.

«Lo veréis pronto…» respondió sonriendo

«No tendríais que haber hecho nada, ya habéis hecho tanto…»

«No he hecho nada. Y, os lo ruego, no os sintáis en deuda conmigo. Es lo último que quiero» dijo mientras llegaban a la gran sala. Estaba decorada con los mejores tapices, y candelabros de oro iluminándola. Las mesas dispuestas a lo largo de las paredes estaban llenas de comida de todo tipo, pero sobre cada una de ellas, una fuente de manzanas destacaba entre la enorme cantidad de platos. Todos los criados, incluida la mayor parte de la guardia, estaban vestidos con ropa suntuosa, y parecía que estuvieran disfrutando del banquete. Hicieron unas reverencias para saludarla, y después continuaron hablando entre ellos, relajados. Emma miró a Regina, sonriendo «He pensado organizar una pequeña fiesta. Sin un verdadero motivo, lo sé, pero…» le indicó «No sé, quería que disfrutaran del castillo, al menos una vez. Y también vos. Os habréis aburrido estos días. No hay mucho que hacer aquí…»

El rostro de Regina se iluminó mientras observaba la sala decorada.

«Es bellísimo, Vuestra Alteza…» murmuró, girándose para mirarla a los ojos, que brillaban «No sé cómo daros las gracias…nadie había hecho nunca algo parecido por mí»

Se acercó a ella, entonces, y tímidamente le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, apartándose después rápidamente.

«Siento si os he parecido inoportuna…» dijo, de repente, bajando la mirada

Emma se sonrojo mientras ella la besaba, pero cerró los ojos, un momento que le pareció infinito y brevísimo, pero estupendo. Echaba tanto de menos aquel contacto con esos labios, tan suaves. Reabrió los ojos apenas Regina se hubo alejado, girándose hacia ella para sonreírle de forma tranquilizadora. Pero ella había bajado la mirada. Posó una mano bajo su mentón, delicada, apenas lo acarició, esperando alentarla para que alzara la mirada.

«De ninguna manera»

Al sentir el delicado toque de la mano de la rubia bajo su mentón, no pudo hacer otra cosa sino elevar el rostro, mostrando sus brillantes ojos. Porque aquel toque le parecía tan familiar, cálido, dulce y sensual.

Se quedaron quietas mirándose por unos instantes, entonces la reina sonrió, bajando la mirada. Señaló después la sala con un gesto amplio del brazo.

«¡Pues bien, disfrutad la fiesta!» le exhortó

Regina deglutió mientras asentía. Se alejó de ella para acercarse a una de las mesas, bajo la mirada curiosa de la rubia.

La morena sonrió al criado que le sirvió de beber. Nunca había bebido. Se llevó la copa a la boca y apenas la sidra tocó su lengua, cerró los ojos, degustándola con placer. El sabor le pareció tan familiar, mientras se deslizaba por la garganta. Otra imagen apareció ante sus ojos, como un recuerdo desenfocado: ella en una celda vestida de negro, mientras Emma estaba encerrada en la prisión. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó parada, inmóvil. Aquellas imágenes no podían ser reales.

Emma sonrió al verla beber la sidra, reconfortada ante la idea de que sus gustos, de hecho, no hubieran cambiado. Sin embargo, cuando la vio quedarse inmovilizada, se tensó inmediatamente, llegando a ella en un instante.

«Regina…» la llamó despacio, acariciándole un hombro con la mano. La morena tembló, apartándose del toque de la rubia.

«Disculpadme…» dijo inmediatamente «No quería…» le tembló la voz «No quería ofenderos…»

La reina la miró confusa

«No me habéis ofendido en absoluto, ¿de qué habláis?»

«No comprendo qué me sucede» le reveló finalmente Regina «Yo…» comenzó, apretándose nerviosamente la manos «…tengo imágenes en la cabeza… he intentando borrarlas, pero…» suspiró «…no lo logro»

«¿Qué imágenes?» preguntó la otra, acercándose instintivamente a ella

«Imágenes confusas» Regina tomó valor, logrando mirarla a los ojos «De nosotras. Pero no estamos aquí, es decir, somos nosotras, pero son cosas que realmente no han sucedido»

Emma se quedó en silencio durante un momento. Después, sonrió, los ojos brillando por las lágrimas. Le acarició el rostro, incapaz de hablar ante la gran alegría que colmaba su corazón, que le cortaba la respiración.

La morena se sonrojó ante aquel toque tan íntimo.

«Mi reina…» balbuceó «…yo no creo que sea oportuno…»

Emma se recobró de golpe, retirando inmediatamente la mano. Su rostro perdió el color, y bajó la mirada.

«Perdonadme» dijo velozmente, sin mirarla, con frialdad «He exagerado»

Regina se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Empujada por la curiosidad, tomó valor.

«Majestad, creo que me escondéis algo» dijo

Emma dejó de respirar, y la miró, viéndose incapaz de responderle.

«Entonces es verdad» murmuró la morena, con la desilusión en su voz

Emma suspiró, desviando la mirada

«Es verdad» admitió «Muchas cosas. Sin embargo, todas relacionadas. Pero, si os dijera la verdad, no me creeríais» explicó, seria, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

«Me habéis mentido desde el principio. No puedo decir que la situación me agrade, pero vos sois la reina y, no me debéis ninguna explicación»

Regina se alejó de ella, sin darle tiempo a responder.

Emma la vio marcharse con la boca abierta, atónita ante su reacción. Cerró la boca, bajando la mirada, que se detuvo unos instantes en un detalle de los decorados azulejos de mármol. El tiempo de tomar una decisión. Volvió a alzar la mirada hacia ella.

«¡Yo no soy la reina!» exclamó en voz alta. En la sala se hizo el silencio.

Regina se giró de sopetón al escuchar sus palabras. La miró sin entender.

«No entiendo qué queréis decir» dijo, sin intentar esconder la irritación.

Emma, inexplicablemente, sonrió, dando unos pasos hacia ella.

«Mejor dicho, no lo soy aquí. Vos lo sois»

«¿Qué significa?» le preguntó la morena, aún más confusa

Emma solo suspiró.

«Habéis perdido la memoria. Muchos, muchísimos años de recuerdos. Reináis desde hace mucho tiempo en estas tierras. Este castillo es vuestro. El manzano, los aposentos que os he dado, esta sala…Todo vuestro»

Regina miró alrededor, aterrada y perdida, el corazón latiéndole velozmente en el pecho.

«No, estáis mintiendo…» las palabras salieron confusas de su boca. La cabeza le estallaba, las imágenes se confundían en su interior.

Emma la miró. Odiaba verla así. Habría querido ayudarla de algún modo, pero no sabía cómo. Notó los ojos llenársele de lágrimas.

«Es la verdad, Regina» se acercó un poco más, poniéndose a su lado. De repente la abrazó «Has perdido la memoria por mi culpa. Lo siento tantísimo…» le susurró al oído

Regina se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo de la rubia enlazado al suyo. Un extraño calor la invadió. Su piel lisa, cálida, hirviendo bajo ella, sus gemidos, sus ojos llenos de lujuria. La miró.

«¿Las imágenes que veo son verdaderas?» preguntó en un susurro, sin apartarse de ella, al contrario, apoyando una mano en su espalda, instintivamente.

Emma la miró, asombrada de que no la hubiera rechazado. Arqueó ligeramente la espalda para poder mirarla a los ojos, parpadeando para poder apartar las lágrimas.

«Sí…» murmuró

«Nosotras…dos…» Regina la miró a los ojos. No logró acabar la frase, sintiéndose de repente demasiado avergonzada. No recordaba lo que había sucedido, pero las imágenes estaban claras y vívidas en ella.

Emma solo se sonrojó. Admiró aquellos ojos, tan oscuros, tan cálidos. Se acercó a ella, mirando ahora sus labios, tan cercanos…

Regina acercó inconsciente sus labios a los de ella. La mirada se desvió de sus ojos a sus labios. Llevaba una semana pensando como sería besarla y siempre borraba ese pensamiento, sintiéndose impura. Y sintiéndose culpable por Daniel. Pero, si aquello que Emma le había dicho era verdad, ya habían estado juntas…y aunque no estaba todo claro, quería comprender si esa era la verdad.

La rubia cerró los ojos y completó el paso final, rozando los labios de Regina con los suyos. Le pareció que su corazón había vuelto a latir solo en ese momento, tras una semana de inmovilidad.

El corazón de Regina se detuvo apenas sus labios tocaron los de ella. Los labios de Emma eran suaves, húmedos, dulces. Una luz se irradió de donde estaban. Por un instante, Regina se asustó, pero permaneció aferrada a Emma. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle, se separó. La miró a los ojos.

«Emma…» susurró, sonriendo, la voz una octava más baja de lo que había estado hasta hacía un momento.

Emma la miró, las lágrimas descendiendo ya libres por su rostro, con una sonrisa de esperanza, de incrédula felicidad.

«¿Regina?» preguntó, vacilante, aterrada ante la idea de que solo fuera una ilusión, un sencillo mal entendido.

«¿Te parece el modo de dirigirte a tu reina?» dijo la morena sonriéndole «¿No deberías inclinarte ante mí?» continuó, intentando mantenerse seria.

Emma se echó a reír, llorando, y la abrazó, y la besó.

Regina la apretó a su vez, inspirando su olor.

«¿Me has echado de menos, princesa?»

La rubia asintió hundiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de la mujer, llorando.

Regina le acarició la espalda.

«Cálmate, he vuelto…» le susurró

Emma la apretó fuerte, intentando calmarse. Tras un rato, su respiración se regularizó. Se apartó de Regina, manteniendo la mirada baja mientras las lágrimas continuaban deslizándose por su rostro.

«Lo siento tanto…» susurró con la voz rota

«No ha sido tu culpa» la tranquilizó la otra «Has tenido mucha paciencia, y no te has aprovechado»

Emma elevó la mirada hacia ella, confusa

«¿Por qué me habría tenido que aprovechar?»

«Habrías podido hacerme aquello que hubieras querido…» explicó Regina acariciándole el rostro.

Emma desorbitó los ojos, asombrada

«¡No lo haría nunca!» exclamó

«Lo sé» le sonrió la morena «Eres tan distinta a mí…»

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza

«No lo diría…» sonrió «visto lo que he visto…»

La reina arqueó su ceja izquierda

«¿Y qué has visto?» preguntó, recobrando toda su bravuconería

Emma sonrió aún más, para después encogerse de hombros.

«Lo que siempre he visto en ti»

«Lo que siempre has querido ver aunque no era verdad» le corrigió la morena

Emma se echó a reír

«Claro…como no…»

Pasaron un momento en silencio. Absoluto silencio. Miraron a su alrededor. Los criados parecían haberse esfumado. Se lanzaron una mirada divertida.

«La idea de la fiesta ha sido un pensamiento muy dulce» dijo Regina sonriéndole «Pero ahora, tengo que ordenarte una cosa»

«¿El qué?» preguntó Emma apretando los ojos, curiosa

Regina sonrió una vez más.

«Que bailes conmigo» dijo «Es una fiesta, y aún no he bailado»

La sonrisa de Emma iluminó la sala.

«Es el motivo por el que he organizado de hecho esta fiesta, así que, por supuesto, Majestad» respondió, ejerciendo a continuación una ligera inclinación

«Bien, princesa…» Regina dio un paso atrás «Invítame como se debe»

Emma rio brevemente ante su gesto, después se aclaró la voz, intentando parece seria.

«Majestad…» pronunció solemnemente, haciendo una elegante reverencia y extendiendo su mano «¿…me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo?»

Regina fingió pensárselo por unos instantes.

«Te concedo el honor de bailar conmigo» respondió finalmente

Emma contuvo una sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Aferró la mano de Regina cuando la posó en la suya, atrayéndola delicadamente hacia ella.

Sus cuerpos entraron en contacto como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Comenzaron a moverse en sincronía, al ritmo de una música que nadie estaba tocando. Sus miradas se cruzaron, se perdieron la una en la otra.

«Te amo…» susurró Emma a milímetros de sus labios, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Regina se estremeció ante el sonido de esas palabras. Su corazón comenzó a latir aún más velozmente, sus ojos se iluminaron. Pero no dijo nada.

Emma bajó la mirada por un instante, apretándose después a ella. Continuaron bailando abrazadas en el silencio durante unos minutos.

«Te amo incluso desde antes que nos conociéramos» continuó tras un momento Emma, susurrando la confesión.

Regina se asombró ante sus palabras. Se distanció un poco de ella, apenas unos centímetros, lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos

«¿En qué sentido?» preguntó

Emma sonrió ligeramente avergonzada.

«Desde que mi madre me habló de ti la primera vez. Fue entonces que comencé a pensar en ti, y nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Hasta el punto de venir hasta aquí arriesgando mi vida para conocerte» rio sonrojándose

«Así que tu madre te cuenta la historia de la reina malvada, que quiere destruir la felicidad de todos, y tú te enamoras…» Regina la miró, escondiendo una sonrisa «Estás más loca de lo que creía»

Emma rio una vez más.

«¡No me lo ha contado así! Me lo ha dicho todo…así que tenía…como decir…también tu punto de vista…» bajó la mirada, incómoda «¿Sabes?...nunca vine con la intención de matarte, aunque a mis padres les dijera lo contrario…»

«¿Viniste aquí desde el principio con el fin de meterte en mi cama?» preguntó la morena, incrédula, elevándole el rostro con la mano para que la mirara a la cara

«¡No! ¡Con el fin de comprender si tenía razón!»

«¿Si tenías razón sobre qué? ¿Sobre el hecho de que no era malvada?»

Emma asintió

«Podemos decirlo así…»

«¿Y cuando te he obligado a meterme en la cama conmigo? ¿No me odiaste?» preguntó la soberana, mirándola a los ojos

Emma se sonrojó, pero sostuvo la mirada

«No…Sabía que era el "riesgo". En realidad, no creía que me perdonaras la vida, dado quién soy…» admitió, bajando la voz

Regina sonrió

«En cambio, lo he hecho» Se quedó en silencio durante un momento, mirándola como si la estuviera evaluando «¿Sabes? Nunca te he preguntado una cosa…»

La rubia inclinó ligeramente la cabeza

«¿El qué?» preguntó

«Si conmigo fue tu primera vez»

Emma se sonrojó y bajó la mirada de golpe.

«No…» dijo despacio, finalmente, volviendo a alzar tímidamente la mirada hacia ella.

Regina se quedó durante un terrible momento en silencio.

«¿Con cuántos has estado?» preguntó en un susurro cargado de celos.

«Antes que nada, cuántas…» la corrigió la muchacha «…y después, una sola» respondió, quedándose en silencio esperando el comentario que nunca llegó

«¿Estás enfadada?» le preguntó, poco después, algo tensa

Los ojos de Regina parecían irradiar relámpagos negros

«Sí» respondió, sincera

Emma deglutió, en pánico de repente

«Oh, lo si…siento, yo…era joven, solo tenía diecisiete años…»

«No tienes que excusarte» la interrumpió la morena «Creo que solo estoy…celosa» admitió

Emma se quedó inmóvil, como paralizada, por un largo momento. Después su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

«No estés tan feliz, princesa…» la amonestó la reina, apartándose de ella «Tendrás que pagar por esto» continuó con una sonrisa maliciosa

Emma sonrió a su vez, mirándola a los ojos

«Oh, no lo dudo, Vuestra Majestad…»


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Con la respiración afanosa, el dragón seguía volando entre las espesas nubes que asediaban el cielo aquella mañana, casi reflejando su humor. Una ligera inclinación de la cola y ya estaba descendiendo, sobrepasando la compacta espesura, con sus escamas negras humedecidas por el roció del mundo. Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a divisar los altos torreones del castillo negro de la reina. Aterrizó sobre la torre más alta, escalándola después, buscando apoyo con sus poderosas garras. Al alcanzar finalmente los aposentos de la reina, se transformó de nuevo en mujer, aterrizando graciosamente en el mojado balcón. La ventana se abrió a su silenciosa orden. Maléfica entró, escrutando las sábanas negras, reconociendo las curvas bajo ellas. Furtiva, se acercó a la mujer, cerrando en silencio la ventana con magia para que no se despertase. Subió gateando a la cama, intentando mover el colchón lo menos posible. Se colocó entonces a horcajadas sobre Regina, y comenzó a besarle delicadamente el rostro.

La morena sonrió en el sueño. Con los ojos aún cerrados, pasó las manos entre los cabellos de la mujer, gimiendo de placer mientras la otra descendía más abajo, y seguía besándola a través de la seda negra de su camisón de noche. Pasó la lengua sobre sus pechos por encima de la tela. Regina gimió más alto.

«No pierdes tiempo…» susurró con la voz ronca del sueño, pero aún con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras estaba besando a la mujer que estaba bajo ella, se sintió lanzada contra la pared, y emitió un gruñido. La morena desorbitó los ojos al darse cuenta de todo el trastorno y se paralizó ante la escena que se le presentó delante.

«¿Mal? ¿Qué haces aquí?» preguntó, mirando después aterrada a Emma, que la mantenía bloqueada contra la pared, apretándole la garganta «Emma, cálmate…» Regina no tuvo tiempo para levantarse y ya Maléfica había aplastado contra el suelo a la princesa.

«¿Cómo te atreves, muchachita?» gruñó el dragón, furiosa

«¿Qué me calme? Te estaba…¡Yo la mato!» gritó Emma, levantándose mientras una luminosidad blanca comenzaba a irradiarse de sus manos.

Regina se interpuso entre las dos, bloqueando el avance de Maléfica.

«Creía que eras tú…» intentó explicarle a Emma, mirándola a los ojos «No me había dado cuenta de que era ella, estaba durmiendo…»

«Oh, ¿y eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?» dijo la muchacha, fuera de sí por la rabia

Regina suspiró

«Estaba durmiendo, y tú me despiertas a menudo así, así que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. Estaba convencida de que eras tú» repitió, girándose después hacia Maléfica «Han cambiado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos…» explicó con ligera incomodidad.

La bruja puso una mirada incendiaria en sus ojos.

«Me he dado cuenta…» comentó casi gruñendo

«¡Oh, bien! ¡Entonces para ti es igual si lo hace ella o si lo hago yo!»

Regina volvió a mirar a Emma ante su exclamación.

«¡No! ¿Cómo piensas eso?» preguntó exasperada, masajeándose la dolorida cabeza «Solo estaba dormida. Lo siento» Se giró de nuevo hacia Maléfica «Mal…imagino que estás confusa…yo…no sé cómo explicarte…»

Maléfica lanzó una mirada de odio hacia Emma antes de volver a fijarse en Regina

«No tienes que explicarme nada, he comprendido todo» dijo fríamente, dando un paso hacia atrás «Me he equivocado al fiarme de ti»

«Pero, ¿qué dices? ¡Sabes muy bien que puedes fiarte de mí!» rebatió la morena con rabia «¡Dejé que me capturasen por ti, para permitirte encontrar a tu hija! No te permito que me trates así» exclamó avanzando hacia ella.

«¿Capturar?» preguntó Maléfica, lanzándose hacia ella «¿Quieres decir que…?»

«¡Sí, exacto, se dejó capturar por ti, pedazo de idiota! ¡No estaría tan celosa si no significaras nada para ella! ¡Y no tienes idea de lo que…ha sufrido, por ti, para que tuvieras una posibilidad de ser feliz!» gritó Emma de golpe, acercándose a grandes pasos hacia la bruja, hasta quedar a un palmo de su rostro que, sin embargo, la sobrepasaba a causa de la diferencia de altura.

Regina se lanzó hacia delante para aferrarle la mano, intentando tranquilizarla.

«Emma, cálmate…» murmuró, mirándola preocupada

Las palabras de la muchacha hicieron que Maléfica reflexionara. Miró a Regina con otra luz en sus ojos, sintiéndose terriblemente en deuda con ella. Había dejado que los Charming la capturasen, no podía pensar en lo humillada que tuvo que haberse sentido. Y cuánto dolor le habían infringido, a juzgar por la expresión de la muchacha.

Regina sostuvo la mirada de Maléfica sin hablar. Rompió el silencio solo cuando la voz de Emma llenó la estancia.

«Perdóname…» murmuró la joven, bajando la mirada

Regina le elevó el rostro con la mano

«No tengo que perdonarte nada. Me has protegido, como siempre» le sonrió, acariciándole la cara.

Maléfica desvió la mirada ante aquella manifestación de amor, asqueada. Pero a Regina no se le escapó esa reacción.

«Emma…» dijo, apretando su mano «¿podrías dejarme un momento sola con ella?»

Emma la miró a los ojos. Se le escapó un suspiró, y después asintió débilmente.

«Claro» dijo despacio. La besó «Te espero fuera» añadió lanzando después una mirada cargada de odio a Maléfica.

«Gracias…no tardaremos mucho» dijo Regina sonriéndole, observando cómo salía de la estancia y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Entonces concentró toda su atención en Maléfica. Su rostro estaba contraído ante la sorpresa, pero se recobró rápidamente, sosteniendo la mirada de Regina, aunque con esfuerzo.

«Lo siento…» murmuró «Nunca hubiera querido…»

La morena suspiró

«No pasa nada, no podías saberlo» dijo mientras se restregaba los brazos para entrar en calor «No creía que te volvería a ver» dijo, acercándose a ella

«No he encontrado a Lilith…» explicó tristemente la mujer.

Regina se acercó y apoyó la mano en su hombro.

«Lo siento…Creía que con la judía…¿Qué ha pasado?» le preguntó, preocupada

Maléfica sacudió la cabeza continuando mirándola con tristeza.

«La judía funcionó. Llegué al País de las Maravillas, donde los dos idiotas la habían desterrado. Pero ella no estaba. La busqué de arriba abajo, quemé cada flor de aquel maldito sitio, pero…Lilith no estaba allí. Me encontré a Cora» sus ojos cambiaron: había esperanza en ellos, pero también miedo. Tanto, tanto miedo «Me dijo que Lilith está aquí, no allí. Que me ha estado buscando, hasta el punto de descubrir quién soy. Fue ella quién se lo dijo. Y he regresado gracias al sombrerero…»

Regina se tensó ante el nombre de su madre.

«Lo siento…Pero, si está aquí, podemos encontrarla» dijo tras un momento de desconcierto

«Pero, ¿cómo?» preguntó la rubia, un velo de desesperación tiñendo su voz «¡Podría estar en cualquier lado! Y si me estaba buscando, ¿cómo es posible que aún no me haya encontrado? Cora me dijo que se marchó hace muchos años de allí. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?»

«Hey…» Regina le tomó el rostro entre las manos «Cálmate, la encontraremos» le sonrió «Estoy segura de que está viva y encontraremos un modo…te hice una promesa»

Maléfica se apoyó en ella, una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro.

«Gracias…» susurró

Regina le dio un abrazo.

«¡Todo irá bien, ya verás!»

Se quedaron así unos minutos, en silencio. Fue Regina quien lo rompió.

«¿Estás mejor?»

Maléfica asintió, apartándose de mala gana de ella.

«Sí, gracias»

«Bien» le sonrió la soberana «¿Quieres que hablemos de…Emma?»

«Mejor no. He entendido todo, tranquila. Ya desde antes de que lo hicieras tú» replicó amargamente la otra

«¡Mal, lo siento! No creía que iba a suceder así, créeme…»

El dragón estalló en una triste carcajada.

«¡Nadie lo hubiera creído nunca, Regina, de verdad!»

A pesar de todo, la carcajada se hizo contagiosa, y Regina la siguió.

«Ya, quién lo habría dicho…»

La risa murió en los labios de la rubia. Miró a Regina, seria.

«Entonces…¿entre nosotras ya no podrá haber nada más?» preguntó

También se bloqueó la risa de la morena. La miro sin saber qué responderle.

«Podrías intentar convencer a Emma…» intentó bromear

Maléfica se esforzó por sonreír.

«No creo que yo le guste mucho»

«Creo que es algo recíproco, ¿o me equivoco?» le sonrió la morena

Maléfica alargó la sonrisa, mostrando los dientes.

«Si fuera por mí, ya estaría muerta, lo sabes»

«¡Lo sé, y creo que tengo que darte las gracias por eso!» le respondió sinceramente Regina «No estaría aquí sin ella»

Mal apretó los dientes, suspirando.

«Nunca le daré las gracias, que lo sepas»

«Lo sé. Solo quería decirte que estaría muerta sin ella» rebatió la morena mirándola seriamente «Sus padres me habían reducido…de bastante mala manera»

El fuego del dragón pareció hervir dentro de Maléfica ante aquellas palabras. Chirrió los dientes, apretando la mandíbula, los ojos lanzando llamas verdes.

«Lo pagarán…» gruñó

«¡No!» la interrumpió inmediatamente Regina «No quiero más guerras. Todo se ha acabado»

«No puedo aceptarlo, Regina. Tienen que pagar…»

«Estoy bien, ahora. De verdad» intentó tranquilizarla Regina, pero Maléfica se alejó un paso de ella, con la frente arrugada.

«Ya no te reconozco…» murmuró la bruja

«¡Lo sé, tampoco yo!» rio la morena «Ahora deberíamos salir antes de que Emma se vuelva loca» añadió mirándola con una chispa de preocupación en los ojos «¿Crees que podrás estar con ella sin que intentéis mataros la una a la otra?» preguntó

«¡Ha sido ella la que me agredió!» replicó la rubia

«Lo sé, pero tú estabas encima de mí…»

Mal sonrió maliciosamente

«No me pareció que te estuvieras lamentando…» dijo»

«Eres tremenda…» comentó la soberana riendo «Nunca me he lamentado, nunca he negado que estar contigo fuera placentero»

La tristeza volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Maléfica.

«Pero ya no volverá a suceder…»

«Lo siento» dijo sinceramente la morena «Eres muy importante para mí. Lo serás siempre»

Maléfica clavó sus ojos en los de ella

«No tanto como ella…»

Regina sostuvo su mirada

«No estaba programado. Sabes lo que pensaba al respecto…» replicó

Mal asintió, señalándole después la puerta con la mirada.

«Ábrele a tu princesa. O la próxima vez logrará matarme»

Regina rio brevemente.

«Es probable» le sonrió antes de avanzar hacia la puerta «Emma…» la llamó

Emma se apartó inmediatamente de la pared en cuanto Regina abrió la puerta. Se acercó, primero mirándola a ella, después a Maléfica, y de nuevo a Regina.

«¿Todo bien?» le preguntó

«Sí, todo va bien» le sonrió la morena, acercándose a ella «La pared está aún entera. Tiene que ser una buena señal» le tomó el pelo.

Emma sonrió bajando la mirada, avergonzada.

«Bah, la pared habría sido muy dura de romper. Más que el arcón…»

«Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien…» comentó la soberana apretándola la mano. Se quedó en silencio durante un momento, preocupando a la muchacha «Maléfica se quedará aquí un tiempo» reveló finalmente, con una nota de preocupación en la voz

Emma miró intensamente a Maléfica durante un largo instante, como si estuviera sopesando si matarla o darle sencillamente un puñetazo en la cara. Descartó ambas ideas, finalmente, asintiendo mientras exhalaba lentamente, para permanecer en calma. Clavó la mirada en Regina.

«Está bien» dijo, seria

A Maléfica se le escapó un suspiro de alivio.

Regina sonrió.

«¡Perfecto!» exclamó, acercándose más a Emma «Gracias» le susurró el oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La princesa le sonrió. Regina se giró entonces hacia Maléfica.

«Tenemos que descubrir dónde se encuentra tu hija»

Emma frunció la frente, confusa, y miró a la rubia.

«¿Tienes una hija?» le preguntó

«Sí, pero tus amables padres me la arrancaron hace mucho tiempo. Para salvarte a ti» le explicó la mujer, sin esconder la rabia y el odio, viejos amigos desde hacia decenios.

Regina intervino posando una mano sobre el brazo de Maléfica.

«Emma no tiene nada que ver, lo sabes muy bien. No sabe nada de esa historia» dijo «Sus padres se equivocaron, pero nosotras la encontraremos»

Emma alternó la mirada entre las dos, más confusa que nunca.

«Pero…¿de qué estáis hablando?»

Maléfica miró a Regina, suprimiendo la rabia. Señaló a Emma con un gesto de la mano.

«Mírala. El retrato de un corazón puro. ¿Y mi hija? ¡Lanzada por un portal con su oscuridad dentro! ¿Qué clase de monstruo puede hacer algo como eso?»

«Lo sé, tienes razón y no los justifico, pero ella no tiene la culpa» replicó Regina, girándose después hacia Emma.

«Antes de que tú nacieras, a tus padres se les dijo que podrías convertirte en una heroína como ellos o en una malvada como…nosotras» explicó, señalándose a sí misma y a Maléfica «Tus padres estaban aterrados y buscaron un modo de evitar que lo peor sucediera» hizo una pausa, intentando que asimilara todo lo que le estaba contando «Para ello transfirieron tu oscuridad en la bebé de Maléfica y después la mandaron a otro reino»

Emma dio un paso hacia atrás, la boca abierta, los ojos desorbitados. Estaba aterrada, y disgustada. Miro a Maléfica, comenzando a sentir la misma rabia en su corazón. El odio hacia sus padres, que parecía haberse esfumado en esos días felices pasados con Regina, regresó de forma violenta colmándole el alma.

«¿Y vosotras sois las Malvadas?» rio, sacudiendo la cabeza «Héroes…por lo que parece nunca lo han sido. Prefiero ser como vosotras que como ellos, sin duda alguna. Al menos, vosotras sois sinceras»

«No tienes que ser ni como nosotras ni como ellos» Regina la miró preocupada, percibiendo su rabia «Tú no tienes culpa de lo que hicieron. Tú eres tú, eres buena. No permitas que la rabia tome las riendas»

Mal apretó la mandíbula ante las palabras de Regina, desviando la mirada. Escuchó, sin embargo, con estupor las palabras de la muchacha. Ahí estaba, era eso lo que había atraído a Regina. Emma la comprendía.

«Sé que no tengo la culpa» dijo la muchacha, calmándose un poco «Pero no creo que existan "buenos" y "malvados". Tú y mis padres sois la prueba, Regina. Y mi rabia no está tomando las riendas. Solo me estoy dando cuenta de qué clase de personas son mis padres»

«No digo que lo que han hecho sea justo, nada justifica una cosa como esa, pero por los hijos se hace cualquier cosa» rebatió la morena, asombrándose con sus propias palabras.

«¡Al menos podían haberme dejado elegir! ¡No tenían ningún derecho a hacerlo! No confiaron en mí. ¡Si me hubieran dañado solo a mí, no habría sido ni un problema, pero han hecho daño a una niña inocente!» soltó la joven. Después miró a Maléfica «Y si puedo ayudarte a encontrarle, seguramente lo haré. Nunca podré remediar sus errores, sin embargo conozco a muchas personas. Si sabes cómo es…»

El dragón asintió ante sus palabras, sintiendo la esperanza renacer en ella.

«Es morena, tiene los ojos verdes, por lo que me han dicho. Alta, como yo» respondió, la voz le temblaba ligeramente.

«Perfecto, tenemos algo por donde comenzar. Y, ya que podéis estar juntas sin intentar mataros, diría que podemos comenzar la búsqueda» comentó Regina, sin darse cuenta de que Emma se había quedado paralizada ante las palabras de Maléfica. La princesa se acercó a la bruja.

«¿Por casualidad…tiene un antojo en la muñeca?» preguntó, vacilante.

Mal desorbito los ojos y le agarró a Emma un brazo

«¡Sí! ¡Sí, con la forma de una estrella!» casi gritó

Regina la miró, sorprendida

«¿La conoces?» le preguntó

Emma dio un paso hacia atrás, obligando a Maléfica a soltarla. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, la boca abierta. Miró a Regina, cerró finalmente la boca. Asintió.

«Creo que sí…» dijo con un hilo de voz, mirando después a Maléfica «Su nombre es Lilith, ¿verdad?»

* * *

 **Tras leer este capítulo, me he dado cuenta de una incongruencia. Supongo que la autora no se dio cuenta en su momento, hay que decir que la escritoras de fics no son profesionales, y si incluso a los escritores consagrados puede pasarles, pues a nosotras también. Cuando Emma, Mal y Regina están peleando, Regina dice que se hizo capturar para ayudarla encontrar a su hija, y Emma está delante, pero después, Emma le pregunta a Maléfica si tiene una hija. Bueno, quería reseñarlo, pero es un lapsus que no afecta a la historia.**

 **Ahora viene lo interesante de la historia, y supongo que ya habréis deducido quién es Lilith en la vida de Emma.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 _«¿La conoces?» le preguntó_

 _Emma dio un paso hacia atrás, obligando a Maléfica a soltarla. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, la boca abierta. Miró a Regina, cerró finalmente la boca. Asintió._

 _«Creo que sí…» dijo con un hilo de voz, mirando después a Maléfica «Su nombre es Lilith, ¿verdad?»_

Maléfica sonrió, las lágrimas se deslizaban veloces por su rostro.

«¡Sí! ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?» preguntó rápidamente, acercándose a la princesa

Emma asintió, aunque parecía vacilante.

«Está bien, pero…»

«¿Pero qué?»

Emma dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada. Levantó las manos, dirigiendo las palmas hacia la rubia.

«Está bien, de verdad» repitió «Solo que…está en el castillo de mis padres. Trabaja allí. Como guardia» dijo todo de un tirón

Maléfica se quedó paralizada.

«Continúa» ordenó de golpe Regina, escrutando los ojos de Emma. La respiración de la princesa se hizo más pesada.

«¿Recuerdas la muchacha de la que te hablé?» preguntó en un susurro

Los ojos de la soberana se llenaron de rabia y celos.

«No, no puede ser…» murmuró

Emma se acercó a ella, mirándola preocupada.

«Regina, ¡no tenía ni la más mínima idea! Lo siento, nunca habría…Y además, acabó hace muchos años…»

«¿De qué diablos estáis hablando?» las interrumpió Maléfica, confusa

«Te lo explicará ella» dijo Regina, antes de desparecer en una nube violeta.

«¡Regina!» exclamó ella, demasiado tarde. Entonces suspiró, girándose para mirar a Maléfica.

«Tu hija y yo tuvimos una historia, hace años. Nada serio, hasta el punto de que terminamos bien, y mantenemos una buena relación» le explicó, exhausta.

Maléfica la perforó con la mirada.

«¿Te tiraste a mi hija?»

«¡Oh, qué diablos, ahora te metes tú!» gritó de repente la muchacha «¡Tenía diecisiete años!»

Las dos se miraron durante un largo instante. Al final, la bruja suspiró, agitando una mano en el aire.

«Bah, al diablo, lo importante es que está bien…» dijo

«Está muy bien. Regina, en cambio, no lo sé…» replicó Emma saliendo de la estancia un instante después.

Se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia el sitio donde sabía que Regina se refugiaba. Mientras atravesaba los largos corredores interiores de castillo, las paredes comenzaron a temblar. La princesa se apoyó en una de las columnas, tambaleándose sobre el oscilante suelo. El terremoto duró apenas unos instantes. No había nada de natural en eso, Emma lo percibía claramente. En cuanto estuvo bastante segura de no caer, corrió hacia los jardines lo más velozmente que pudo. Regina estaba de pie, junto al gran manzano que se erigía en el centro del jardín. Estaba furiosa, turbada. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero su postura se lo decía todo.

«¡No te acerques!» le ordenó, sin girarse «Márchate. No quiero verte»

Emma se detuvo.

«Regina, ¿qué sucede? Sabías lo de Lilith…»

La mujer apretó los puños ante aquel nombre.

«Sí, pero no sabía vuestra unión…» replicó apretando los dientes, intentando controlar la voz «Déjame sola»

«¿Unión?» preguntó confusa la rubia. Dio un paso hacia ella, sin pensarlo «¡Pero no significa nada, Regina!»

«No te acerques» le ordenó de nuevo la otra «Vete al castillo de tus padres y trae aquí a esa muchacha. Maléfica ha estado demasiado tiempo alejada de su hija»

Emma se detuvo de nuevo. Suspiró

«Haré como desees, como siempre. Pero recuerda que te amo a ti, no a ella. Y será así para siempre» dijo lentamente, mirándola aún.

«¡Deja de mentir!» gritó Regina, llena de rabia, girándose para mirarla «Cuando la hayas traído, no quiero volver a verte, ¡nunca más! Y esta vez no bromeo»

El corazón de Emma pareció detenerse. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras se derrumbaba bajo la mirada gélida de la reina.

«Pero, Regina, ¿por qué…? ¿Qué he hecho?»

«Eras un juego, ¿no lo habías entendido? Nunca me has importado» respondió seca la morena.

Emma se quedó en silencio por un instante.

«No» dijo a continuación, calmada «Estás mintiendo»

«¿Crees que lo sabes todo, princesa? ¿Crees que solo he estado contigo desde que estás aquí?» preguntó Regina mientras seguía mirándola, sonriendo con maldad «¿Sabes cuántos guardias han pasado por mi cama?»

La princesa se quedó atónita por un instante antes de recobrarse. Sonrió, tranquila.

«Ninguno» respondió acercándose a ella

Regina la empujó con la magia, pero Emma se levantó rápidamente volviendo a ella mientras le hablaba.

«Si te da placer creerlo…» rio la morena «Eres una ilusa, solo eras un instrumento para conseguir placer y ahora ya no me sirves»

«¡Para ya, Regina! ¡Yo te amo de verdad!» exclamó la rubia subrayando esa última palabra.

«Soy yo la que no te amo» Regina la miró con desprecio «Ahora ha vuelto Maléfica, ya no me sirves para nada. Ella sabe complacerme mucho más que tú…lo sabes. Nos has escuchado»

Algo de aquellas palabras la hirió. Emma dejó de avanzar. La miró a los ojos, quedando en silencio por algunos minutos.

«Haré que Lilith llegue sana y salva aquí» dijo solamente antes de girarse y marcharse.

«No lo dudo» gruñó Regina con rabia, mirando cómo se marchaba. Apenas la princesa desapareció de su vista, permitió que las lágrimas, que había mantenido en sus ojos con esfuerzo, brotaran y recorrieran su rostro.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de escuchar un ligero ruido a sus espaldas, poco más que un crujido. Se enjugó las lágrimas del rostro y se giró.

«No quiero escuchar nada. Dentro de poco volverás a abrazar a tu hija» dijo lanzando una mirada oscura a Maléfica. La mujer se acercó a ella, la rabia incendiando su mirada.

«¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?» le preguntó

«Sí, estoy a punto de reunirte con tu hija. Deberías darme las gracias»

«¡Esa muchacha te ama de verdad, Regina! Echarla de esa manera…¿Has pensado en la consecuencias?»

Regina la miró con aire de desafío.

«Soy yo quien no la ama, ¿qué consecuencias debería haber?»

La bruja estalló en una risa

«¡Eres una idiota, Regina! ¡La amas, si no, no estaríamos aquí hablando de ello! ¡Aquella idiota ahora se dejará matar!»

«No lo hará. Traerá a tu hija aquí y después volverá a casa con sus padres finalmente. Y te repito que no la amo» calmó la voz sobre la última palabra «Deberías conocerme»

Maléfica suspiró, exasperada.

«¿Pero, al menos, la has escuchado? Ha dicho que hará que Lilith llegué aquí, sana y salva. Nunca dijo que la traería ella. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir?»

«No me interesa, no es mi problema» respondió la reina, pero ahora estaba insegura. Se mordió el labio inferior.

La rubia reviró los ojos suspirando. Entonces se acercó a ella, y le posó una mano en el hombro.

«Regina, esa muchacha se entregará. Lo que ha hecho contigo es alta traición. George la hará ajusticiar, y Snow y James no podrán detenerlo»

«Los dos idiotas la salvarán, no permitirán que su preciosa hija sea ajusticiada. Dirán que estaba bajo un hechizo» replicó Regina, cada vez más insegura.

«Sabes que George es un viejo loco con un montón de dinero y un montón de gente que lo apoya. Entre estos, Stephan. Snow y James no pueden poner en peligro al reino entero, ni ellos serían capaces de tanto. Sacrificarán a su hija. Ya la habían mandando a morir aquí, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo harán de nuevo?»

«No permitiré que muera» respondió la morena sin pensar «Es decir, no es que me interese, pero aquellos dos idiotas tienen que sufrir. De todas maneras Emma volverá con tu hija, estoy segura»

Maléfica le aferró el rostro entre las manos.

«Emma no volverá, Regina. No tiene motivos para hacerlo. Se los has arrebatado tú hace unos minutos. Pero aún tenemos tiempo. Un dragón es mucho más veloz que un caballo…» sonrió

«Emma no es mi problema. Ella volverá con tu hija, están unidas desde el nacimiento…» susurró la morena

«Oh, es eso lo que te molesta…Bah, si a ti no te interesa, figúrate a mí…Solo siento no poder matarla yo misma. Hubiera querido ver la cara de los dos idiotas mientras la descuartizaba…»

Regina apretó los puños intentando contener la rabia.

«Sé lo que intentas hacer, pero no lo conseguirás. Esa muchacha no me ama, es joven e ingenua. Y además, no puedes matarla, tu hija te odiaría. Quizás se convierta en tu nuera…» dijo haciéndose más daño a sí misma que a la otra.

Mal rio ante aquellas palabras.

«¡Si realmente tiene dentro de ella la oscuridad de una hija del verdadero amor, seguramente disfrutaría del espectáculo, antes que odiarme!»

«También los malvados aman, deberías saberlo…»

La rubia le devolvió una significativa mirada, con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

«Oh, lo sé muy bien…» replicó

Regina le sonrió y se pegó a ella.

«Podremos al menos dedicarnos a actividades más interesantes mientras esperamos…» murmuró, acariciándole el rostro.

La bruja sonrió

«Por mí va bien. Pero quiero su piel cuando George la haya matado. Así podré usarla como pergamino, y mandarle cartas a los idiotas durante años»

Regina se apartó furiosa.

«¡Deja de hablar de ella, maldición! ¡No morirá!»

Maléfica la miró a los ojos

«Sabes también tú que sí lo hará. Negarlo no la salvará»

La morena resopló

«¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Salvarla?»

La otra se encogió de hombros.

«¡Eres tú la que tienes que decidir! ¿Quieres perder a tu amor una vez más o estar con ella durante toda la vida?»

«No es mi amor» Regina se acercó a un palmo de su rostro «Yo solo he tenido un amor y murió hace muchos años. Nadie tomará su lugar» gruñó, con la voz cargada de rabia.

Mal permaneció quieta, aguantándole la mirada.

«Sin embargo, nunca he te visto así, en todos estos años…»

«Déjalo» dijo secamente, girándose para no mirarla «Llévame donde esté esa estúpida muchacha. Me salvó la vida, se lo debo, pero esto no cambia las cosas. No me interesa» dijo finalmente.

Maléfica sonrió. Un momento después su cuerpo se había transformado en el de un dragón.

Regina subió en ella.

«Después de esto, estaremos iguales y no le deberé nada» afirmó secamente.

El dragón exhaló humo por la nariz, y rápidamente alzó el vuelo.


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Emma saltó sobre el primer caballo ensillado que encontró y lo espoleó, partiendo al galope, con las lágrimas regándole el rostro. Su carrera, sin embargo, duró poco. Pronto vio la inconfundible sombra de un dragón oscurecer la tierra bajo ella, y el caballo se puso nervioso, ralentizando y relinchando. Emma lo tranquilizó, hizo que parara y descendió, y a continuación lo ató a un árbol para que paciera en paz. Su corazón latía como loco. Avanzó tras los árboles, llegando al amplio claro donde había aterrizado el dragón. Se detuvo, quedándose alejada del reptil y de la mujer que estaba de pie a su lado.

«¿Has cogido el caballo más lento de mis establos?» preguntó en alta voz la reina

Emma la miró. No pudo hacer menos que sonreír. Deseó que las lágrimas no se vieran a esa distancia.

«He cogido el primero que he visto» respondió

Regina escondió una sonrisa ante su respuesta.

«Bien, veo que sigues siendo la idiota de costumbre. Ahora, sin embargo, hablemos de cómo tienes intención de hacer salir a la hija de Maléfica del castillo de tus padres»

Emma se encogió de hombros.

«Cada mañana tiene turno, al alba. Voy a su bastión, le digo que su madre quiere conocerla y ella vendrá conmigo. Sencillo»

El dragón resopló y dejó escapar una vaharada de humo por las fauces. Regina se giró para mirarla.

«¿Ves? Tus previsiones estaban equivocadas»

«…hasta las fronteras» continuó sin embargo la muchacha «…donde un amigo mío, al que avisaré en cuanto esté allí, la cogerá y la llevará a tu castillo. Por cierto, no te lo comas, Maléfica. Es un buen chico, aunque dice un montón de mentiras»

«¿Por qué no la llevas tú hasta el castillo?» preguntó la morena, intentando mantener un tono de desinterés

Emma sonrió apenas, tristemente. Miró al dragón, después a ella.

«No quiero hacer el camino dos veces, y no quiero atraer a los soldados hacia vosotras»

La reina arqueó una ceja

«Imagino que querrás estar con tu amiga, así que deberías acompañarla, así podréis marcharos juntas al castillo de Maléfica» replicó

Emma volvió a sonreír

«Me despediré de ella para siempre. Después ella hará lo que quiera» explicó con calma

Regina dio un paso hacia ella

«¿Y tú qué harás?»

«Yo…» Emma sintió que el valor se le escapaba. Sonrió de nuevo, conteniendo las lágrimas «¿Qué importa?» preguntó, con la voz algo temblorosa.

Regina abrió la boca, pero a continuación la cerró, sin saber qué responder.

«Curiosidad…» dijo finalmente

La rubia se mordió el labio, asintiendo y bajando la mirada.

«Comprendo» dijo sencillamente

«¿Quieres responderme?» escupió de pronto la soberana, perdiendo la paciencia

Emma la miró a los ojos. Ya no sonreía.

«Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…» murmuró

«¿Volverás a vivir en el castillo de tus padres?» le preguntó Regina, con más esperanza en la voz de cuanto deseaba transparentar.

Emma contuvo una carcajada, y sacudió la cabeza.

«No. Nunca» respondió

«¿Vagarás por el bosque? ¿Como una fugitiva?»

Emma la miró a los ojos. Los suyos se humedecieron de nuevo.

«Quizás mi alma. Me gusta pensar que algo de mí quedará…» dijo en un susurro

«¿Quieres hacerte matar?» Regina dio un paso hacia ella.

Una lágrima escapó del control de la princesa.

«Es el destino para los traidores. No se puede ejercer la justicia si no se da ejemplo en primera persona»

«Puedes decir que estabas bajo un hechizo mío, que no eras capaz de actuar por tu propia voluntad…te creerán…»

Emma rio brevemente.

«¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?» preguntó en un suspiro, mirándola a los ojos como si fuera la última ocasión para hacerlo.

«Porque no es justo que mueras…eres la heredera del trono, tu pueblo te necesita…» respondió tras un momento de vacilación la morena

Emma le devolvió una vaga sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza

«Adiós Regina» se despidió antes de girarse, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas

Regina dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo en seco. Se giró hacia Maléfica, confusa. El dragón gruñó, soltando una pequeña llama hacia ella.

«¡Detenla tú!» soltó Regina «Nunca me ha escuchado»

Maléfica sacudió la enorme cabeza, lanzando otra llama, más grande, hacia Regina, para alejarla de ella y obligarla a ir hacia Emma.

Regina se apartó para evitar las llamas, y la fulminó con la mirada. Alcanzó a la princesa a grandes pasos.

«Espera» ordenó

Emma se detuvo, dándole la espalda. El caballo estaba a pocos pasos.

La morena suspiró

«No quiero que mueras» admitió mirando el perfil tenso de sus hombros.

Emma se tensó aún más ante aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada, aún no. No podía hablar. Continuó llorando en silencio.

Regina la miró con los ojos llorosos.

«No te dejes matar» repitió

La rubia respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse lo suficiente para logar al menos hablar.

«No puedo hacer otra cosa…» dijo con la voz rota, poco más que un susurro.

«¿Por qué? ¡Tienes una elección!» exclamó dando un paso hacia ella «¡Di a todos que estabas bajo un hechizo!»

Emma sacudió la cabeza, después se derrumbó. Comenzó a sollozar y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero no cambió de posición. Regina cubrió en un momento la distancia que las separaba y la abrazó.

«No mueras» le susurro al oído. Las piernas de Emma cedieron. Regina la sostuvo, y ella continuó llorando, desesperada «Emma, tienes que vivir» Ella sacudió la cabeza, continuando el llanto «Es una orden» dijo al final la morena, intentando mantener la voz firme.

Emma no logró otra cosa sino aumentar la intensidad del llanto.

«No llores…» murmuró la morena acariciándole la cara.

«Te lo ruego…» susurró Emma, intentando débilmente alejarse de ella.

Regina la miró sin comprender.

«¿Qué me ruegas?»

«No me hagas esto…» dijo entre sollozos, aferrándose a ella «No me des ilusiones…»

«No quiero hacerlo…no te quiero conmigo» mintió la reina «Pero no quiero que mueras»

Emma la miro entre lágrimas, calmándose un poco

«No puedes querer esto para mí…» susurró

«¿Por qué no?» Regina la miró a los ojos «¿Crees que te quiero muerta?»

Emma sacudió la cabeza

«No. Pero prefiero estarlo»

«¿Por qué? Eres joven, puedes tener decenas de amantes…»

Emma rio entre las lágrimas

«No puedo sufrir de esta manera, Regina. Si me quieres viva, al menos arráncame el corazón. No puedo soportarlo de otra manera…»

La morena le agarró el rostro entre las manos.

«Estás unida a esa muchacha…lo estaréis siempre…quédate con ella» dijo, esforzándose para mantener la calma.

La princesa rió entonces, sin dejar de llorar.

«Tú eres mi Amor Verdadero, Regina. Aunque yo no sea el tuyo. No puedo soportar perderte, lo siento» replicó con un hilo de voz.

Regina la miró a los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por brotar.

«Crees que lo soy. Pero lo que ha sucedido con Lilith me ha abierto los ojos. Por culpa de tus padres estáis unidas, lo estaréis siempre»

Ante aquellas palabras, Emma perdió toda esperanza. Bajó la mirada, curvando los hombros.

«Déjame ir, Regina. Olvídate de mí» dijo con voz muerta, sin mirarla más.

«Tú amas a esa muchacha, vete con ella…tu destino está unido al suyo» volvió a repetir la morena

Emma se alejó de ella en silencio, mirando al suelo, la mirada vacía. Lentamente, llego al caballo y comenzó a soltar las riendas de la rama.

«¡Emma, por favor, escúchame por una vez! Vuestras vidas están unidas, aunque no quieras admitirlo…algo os empuja a estar juntas…» dijo la soberana entre lágrimas.

Emma montó en el caballo y lo espoleó. Pasó por su lado al galope sin mirarla.

Regina sintió cómo la invadía la rabia, desahogándose en un fogonazo de magia que detuvo al caballo en su carrera. Emma no cayó gracias a su magia.

«¡No te atrevas a faltarme el respeto de este modo!» gruñó la morena, acercándose a ella. Emma miró al vacío, en silencio. «No te he dado el permiso para marcharte» continuó Regina.

Emma no respondió. Miraba un punto indefinido del bosque con expresión cansada.

«¿Qué quieres de mí?» preguntó con rabia la morena «¿Quieres destruirme después de que tus padres ya lo hayan hecho?»

Emma se giró para mirarla, confusa

«No quiero nada de ti…» dijo con el hilo de voz que le había quedado

«Estás unida a ella, es inevitable, por mucho que te lo niegues a ti misma. Un día me dirás que la amas y yo no estaré esperando a que llegue ese día» susurró rabiosa la reina

Emma siguió mirándola.

«Ese día no existe, Regina. Moriré mañana al alba»

«No puedo permitir que lo hagas. Iré yo al castillo, tú te quedarás aquí»

Emma se despertó de golpe de su estado de apatía.

«¡No puedes! ¡Te matarán!» exclamó bajando del caballo

«¡No puedes decirme qué hacer!» Regina la miró por un instante, para después alejarse «Traeré a ese muchacha aquí y después desapareceré. No quiero tener nada que ver con vosotras»

Emma la siguió corriendo.

«¡Claro que puedo! ¡Maléfica!» gritó, llamando al dragón

El dragón se giró hacia ella, y las vio avanzar. Regina la miró con desprecio.

«¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, muchachita?»

Emma la ignoró, digiriéndose al dragón.

«¡Maléfica, debes pararla! ¡Quiere ir al castillo de mis padres para coger a Lilith! ¡Hará que la maten!»

Maléfica lanzó una mirada a Regina, sacudiendo la cabeza.

«¡Y ella quiere hacerse matar!» objeto Regina, desorbitando los ojos, desesperada «Te traeré a tu hija» le prometió, seria.

«¡Lilith no la escuchará nunca! ¡Y si te la trae a la fuerza, nunca se fiará de ti!» replicó la rubia, mirando al dragón a los ojos «La conozco»

«Eso no lo dudo…la conoces profundamente…» comentó celosa la morena

El dragón miró a Regina. Después, se alzó sobre las patas posteriores, cogió a Emma entre las extremidades anteriores y alzo el vuelo.

«¡Bien!» resopló Regina «¡Gracias por la confianza!» exclamó, mirándolas alejarse, sintiéndose traicionada por ambas.

Maléfica dejó a Emma a poca distancia del castillo, y se transformó delante de ella.

«Tráeme a mi hija. Y vuelve también tú»

Emma la miró confusa.

«¿Por qué? Te quiere a ti, no a mí…»

La bruja la fulminó con la mirada.

«Evidentemente eres hija de aquellos…¡Porque te ama, idiota! ¡No me ama a mí!» dijo antes de desaparecer.

Reapareció en la estancia de Regina.

«He arreglado las cosas, como de costumbre» anunció, observando la estancia mientras hablaba. Cada cosa en su interior, incluidas las paredes, se había vuelto negra «Me gusta…» comentó.

Regina la miró furiosa.

«¡Desaparece de mi vista!» gruñó

El dragón arqueó la ceja

« _Gracias Mal, por haber salvado la vida de Emma, Pero Regina, no hay de qué, y además te lo debía_ …»

Regina la miró con una extraña luz en los ojos.

«Ya no quiero volver a veros a ninguna de las dos. ¡Nunca más! Desaparece de mi castillo antes de que me enfade de verdad» le dijo

Mal la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

«¿Hablas en serio?» le preguntó, incrédula

Regina hizo aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano.

«¿Te basta como respuesta?»

La rubia alzó el mentón, respirando profundamente.

«Bien. Pero cuando te sientas sola, no vengas a llamarme» gruñó antes de desaparecer

«¡Estate segura de que no lo haré!» le gritó Regina, mientras desaparecía «No necesito a nadie…» susurró después.


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

El sol había salido hacía poco, señalando el comienzo de su nuevo turno de guardia. Su inútil turno de guardia. No sucedía nada, nadie atacaría nunca aquel castillo. Por eso se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Lilith se giró de sopetón, haciendo resonar su armadura. Alguien había susurrado su nombre, pero no había nadie en la pasarela.

«¿Quién es?» preguntó, con la mano sobre la espada.

Una cabeza apareció fugazmente desde detrás de la muralla.

«¡Lily! ¡Soy yo, Emma!» susurró la princesa, sin moverse de su escondrijo «¿Estamos solas?»

«¡Emma!» la guardia sonrió, sorprendida, acercándose a ella «¿Qué haces aquí?»

Las dos se abrazaron.

Emma la miró a los ojos.

«¿Cómo estás? Hace un siglo que no nos vemos…»

«Te he echado tanto de menos…» replicó la otra abrazándola fuertemente

«Yo también…»

«¿Qué haces aquí?» le preguntó la vigía, mientras seguía sonriéndole

Emma la agarró por los hombros, mirándole seriamente a los ojos.

«Lily, tienes que venir conmigo»

«No puedo, Emma…y además, ¿a dónde tendría que ir?»

La rubia le sonrió

«¡He conocido a tu madre! Quiere verte, no ha hecho otra cosa sino buscarte durante todo este tiempo…Ahora lo sé todo, Lily. Sé qué hicieron mis padres, sé que tienes mi oscuridad por culpa de ellos…Deja que te lleve con tu madre. Te quiere muchísimo, ha sufrido durante todos estos años…»

Lilith la miró desorbitando los ojos.

«¿Mi madre? ¿Oscuridad? ¿De qué estás hablando?» preguntó confusa

Emma frunció la frente.

«¿No sabes nada?» le preguntó incrédula

«¿Qué debería saber?»

Emma suspiró antes de agarrarla de la mano.

«¡Te explicaré todo, pero ahora tenemos que marcharnos! ¡Confía en mí!»

«No puedo dejar mi puesto»

«¡Claro que puedes! ¡Te lo está ordenando una reina!» rio la rubia, tirando de ella hacia las escaleras.

La amiga vaciló aún un instante, pero finalmente la siguió.

«Está bien»

Emma le sonrió, entonces la condujo a través del pasadizo secreto que había usado para entrar en el castillo. Salieron de las murallas sin problemas, y se encaminaron hacia el bosque, escondidas a la vista de los guardias.

«¿Cómo has llegado aquí, Lily?» le preguntó la rubia caminando

«Estaba en el País de las Maravillas…quería encontrar a mi madre a toda costa, entonces un día encontré a un hombre que me dijo que podría traerme aquí para buscarla»

Emma asintió

«Bien, aquel hombre tenía razón. ¿Sabes quién es tu madre?»

Lily se giró para mirarla

«No, no sé quién es» respondió

«Mejor. Nada de prejuicios» dijo para sí misma la rubia, continuando avanzando. Se giró para mirarla «Quizás sería mejor que te quitarás algo de la armadura. Hay un largo camino hasta el castillo, te cansarás mucho» le sugirió.

La amiga le sonrió, escuchando su consejo.

«Dime quién es mi madre» dijo mientras se soltaba las ataduras de la armadura.

Emma clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

«Te lo digo, pero prométeme que no te volverás loca. No es tan malo, en el fondo»

Lily frunció el ceño

«Así me preocupas…»

Emma le devolvió una sonrisa tensa

«Eh, bueno, ella es…Maléfica» dijo mientras cogía los trozos de armadura y los escondía bajo un arbusto evitando su mirada

«¿Qué?» casi gritó «¿Maléfica? ¿El dragón?»

«¡Habla bajo!» susurró Emma agitando las manos «¿Quieres que nos descubran? ¡Aún estamos muy cerca!»

Lilith se recompuso, bajando el tono

«Lo siento…pero, joder, Maléfica…»

«¡Pero tranquilízate! ¡Los míos son peores!»

Lily le sonrió

«Vamos»

«Por cierto, ¿te han contado algo?» le preguntó Emma mientras retomaban el camino.

«¿Qué deberían haberme contado?»

«Sobre mí…de por qué me marché…»

«Sé que la reina malvada te secuestró…» dijo Lilith, llena de rabia, apretando los puños.

Emma rio nerviosamente

«¡Sí, no, no, no es verdad! Es decir, al principio sí, pero después…Es un poco complicado, mira, pero lo importante es que ya no puedo estar sin ella»

La muchacha apretó los párpados, y aún más los puños.

«Te ha lanzado un hechizo» afirmó acercándose a ella

«Claro que no, ¡qué dices!» sonrió la princesa «De todas maneras, ya no quiere verme, así que…»

La morena le agarró una mano y la detuvo.

«Sí, no hay otra solución…» murmuró mirándola a los ojos

«Lily, ¿pero qué dices?»

Lilith no respondió. Se acercó a ella, y la besó

Sus labios tuvieron apenas tiempo de tocarse cuando Emma rápidamente se alejó de un salto.

«¡Lilith!» exclamó, asombrada

La otra le dirigió una mirada desesperada.

«Emma, estábamos tan bien juntas…podemos volver a empezar…»

La princesa dio un paso hacia atrás.

«Lily, creía que había acabado cinco años atrás…creía que estabas tranquila, nunca más hemos vuelto a hablar de esto…»

«Lo sé…es que te he echado tanto de menos…de verdad estábamos tan bien juntas, podría ser un nuevo comienzo para las dos…»

«Lilith, yo no…sí, estábamos bien, pero…amo a Regina…» respondió Emma, incómoda «Te he echado de menos también, pero…hemos sido amigas durante mucho tiempo, no creía que tú…»

«¡No puedes amar a aquel monstruo!» exclamó furiosa la amiga

«¡No es un monstruo, Lily! ¡Los verdaderos monstruos son aquellos a los estabas protegiendo!»

«¿Ya no estaremos juntas nunca más?» le preguntó de golpe Lily

Emma la miró, confusa. Se acercó a ella, posándole una mano en el brazo.

«Lily…» comenzó vacilante «¿estás enamorada de mí?» preguntó finalmente, aterrorizada ante la respuesta.

La otra bajó la mirada.

«Desde siempre…» murmuró «Creía que lo sabías…»

«Yo…Lily, lo siento, no lo sabía…creía que estábamos de acuerdo cuando lo dejamos…» balbuceó la rubia, sintiéndose una idiota.

«No quería perderte…»

«Lo siento tanto…» murmuró Emma, apoyándose en un árbol. Cerró los ojos, suspirando.

«No pasa nada…» suspiró Lily «¿Vamos?»

Emma volvió a abrir los ojos, mortificada. Miró hacia el castillo, sopesando seriamente volver atrás y hacerse capturar de una vez por todas. Suspiró, y volvió a mirar a Lilith.

«Ven, que te explico todo» dijo acercándose a ella para asegurarse de que la seguía «A ver, soy la hija del amor verdadero, así que cuando nací tenía las mismas posibilidades de ceder a la oscuridad que había en mi interior como de guiarme por la luz. Aquellos deficientes de mis padres, para evitar el riesgo de que eligiera la oscuridad, te la transfirieron a ti, mandándote después al País de las Maravillas. Tu madre te busca desde entonces. Por esto están en guerra»

Lily se quedó paralizada ante sus palabras.

«¡Tus padres…yo los estaba protegiendo y ellos me separaron de mi madre!» gruñó furiosa «¡Y yo que creía que ella no me quería!»

Emma se giró para mirarla, mientras seguían caminando.

«Tu madre te ama, Lily, te lo aseguro. Hoy es cuando ha descubierto que estabas allí»

Lily sonrió a pesar del dolor. Su madre la quería. No veía la hora de verla. Siguió a Emma, acelerando el paso.

Llegaron al castillo antes del atardecer, exhaustas. Sin embargo, Emma sonrió, y siguió caminando a paso ligero hacia él. De golpe, se vio lanzada contra un árbol. Cayó al suelo tras haberse golpeado violentamente la espalda.


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

«¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido?»

Emma se puso en pie con la ayuda de Lily, masajeándose la espalda dolorida.

«No lo sé…magia, creo» respondió. Se volvió a acercar, cautelosamente al punto desde el que había sido lanzada. Palpó el aire con la mano, hasta encontrar una peligrosa descarga de poder. Quitó la mano «Mierda…»

«¿Qué ocurre?» repitió otra vez la amiga.

Emma suspiró, y se giró para mirarla

«Hay una barrera. No podemos entrar, y Regina está demasiado lejos, aunque gritase, dudo que mi oiga…»

«Entonces, ¿ahora qué hacemos? ¿Dónde se encuentra mi madre?»

«¡Exacto! ¡Tu madre!» exclamó Emma sonriendo «¡Eres una genio, Lily! ¡Maléficaaaa!» gritó con todo el aliento que tenía en el cuerpo.

Mal escuchó la voz de Emma llamarla, desde muy lejos. El dragón ya estaba en pleno vuelo, buscando alguna presa. Giró, batiendo las enormes alas en el viento, acercándose a la princesa en pocos minutos. Había otra muchacha con ella, y una barrera alrededor del castillo de Regina. Y no había espacio para aterrizar. Descendió en picado sobre ellas, transformándose en humana poco antes de tocar el suelo. Posó los pies en la tierra casi sin hacer ruido.

La muchacha la miraba con la boca abierta.

Emma le sonrió.

«Es ella» dijo solo antes de dar un paso atrás.

Maléfica se giró a mirar a la chica. Se acercó a ella, sonriendo.

«Lilith…» dijo con voz temblorosa, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas «…¿de verdad eres tú?»

Lily miró a su madre, y sonrió. Dio un paso hacia delante.

«¿Mamá?» preguntó con un temblor en su voz.

Sin pensárselo más, el dragón abrazó a la hija, dejando vía libre a las lágrimas.

«Oh, Lilith…te he buscado durante tanto tiempo…»

La muchacha se dejó abrazar y, tras un momento inicial de desconcierto, la apretó también contra su cuerpo.

«También yo te he buscado…» logró decir finalmente

«Lo sé, pequeña mía, lo sé…» Mal la abrazó más fuerte «He vuelto hace poco del País de las Maravillas, donde descubrí que estabas aquí…»

«Y yo vine porque sabía que tú estabas aquí» exclamó la joven, apretándola también

Maléfica rio, las lágrimas aún descendiendo de sus ojos azules. Se separó de ella para mirarla. Le acarició el rostro.

«Estás tan grande…»

Lily rio con ella

«Lo sé…» dijo enjugándose las lágrimas

«Tenemos tanto tiempo que recuperar…» Maléfica se giró hacia Emma, o al menos eso creía, para darle las gracias. Pero la muchacha ya no estaba allí.

Emma las observó a las dos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás después, dejándolas solas. Rodeó la barrera, dejando a las dos mujeres el tiempo y el espacio necesarios. Se acercó de nuevo al muro de magia, percibiendo las vibraciones en su piel.

«Regina…» susurró. Miró el castillo con melancolía, esperando divisarla, en alguna parte. Sentía su magia a través de la barrera. La echaba terriblemente de menos.

«Emma…»

La princesa se giró de sopetón, interrumpiendo el contacto con la barrera. Se sonrojó frente a la mirada de Lily.

«¿Por qué ha creado la barrera?» le preguntó a Maléfica, mirándola con tristeza.

La bruja miró a la muchacha a los ojos.

«Quiere estar sola. No acepta tampoco mi presencia…» explicó con amargura.

Lily se giró hacia su madre.

«¿Sois amigas?» le preguntó con estupor.

Mal miró avergonzada a la hija.

«Sí…más o menos» respondió a media voz

Emma asintió, lanzando una ojeada hacia el castillo.

«Lo siento…» dijo bajando la mirada «No quería meterte en medio…»

«¿Qué quieres decir?» se entrometió de nuevo Lilith. Parecía que le estaban ocultando algo «¿Hay algo que no sepa?»

Maléfica miró a la hija, sonriendo avergonzada.

«Regina y yo hemos sido amantes durante muchos años…» confesó, asustada ante su posible reacción «Pero ahora todo ha acabado»

La mirada de Emma permaneció enfocada en el suelo.

«Si yo desapareciera…ya no sería un obstáculo. Para nadie…» murmuró

Liltih desorbitó los ojos.

«¿Cómo? ¿Tú y Regina?» después miró a Emma «¿Tú estás enamorada de una mujer que ha estado con mi madre?»

Emma desorbitó los ojos ante las palabras de Lily.

«Ehm…»

Maléfica miró a la princesa.

«Si tú desaparecieras, Regina no sobreviviría» dijo para después mirar a su hija «Lo sé, es complicado…» suspiró

«¡No me lo puedo creer, aquella mujer es un monstruo!» gritó la vigilante, mirándolas como si estuvieran locas.

«Lily, te lo aseguro, no es así. No le des crédito a lo que te han dicho en el castillo. No saben de lo que hablan» rebatió tristemente Emma, mirando después a Maléfica «No creo eso» señaló el castillo «Ya no quiere verme»

«¡Lily, tesoro, Regina no es un monstruo! ¡Snow y James lo son, y Stephan!» dijo el dragón, mirando después a Emma, exasperada «Mira, no tengo intención de insistir tanto para salvar la vida de la hija de mis enemigos» soltó

«¡Ha matado a decenas de personas, te secuestró!» objetó Lily dirigiéndose a Emma «¡Te ha torturado!»

Emma sonrió, melancólica

«No lo diría así…»

«Estás cegada por esa mujer…¿pero qué tiene tan especial?»

«Todo…» murmuró, bajando de nuevo la mirada. Lily apretó los puños, furiosa, pero se quedó en silencio «Pero…¿no hay cómo contactar con ella, algún modo?» preguntó entonces a Maléfica.

«No lo sé…Puedes intentar gritar, desde aquel otro lado, que está más cerca. Pero no sé si te escuchará» le respondió rápidamente la mujer. Notó entonces el estado de ánimo de la hija, y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros «¿Quieres ver tu casa?» le preguntó sonriendo.

Lily bajó la mirada.

«Está bien» dijo, lanzando después una mirada a Emma «Ven con nosotras…»

Emma alzó la mirada hacia Lilith, sorprendida. Miró después a Maléfica.

«No…» sonrió, atemorizada «Tu madre me comería…»

Mal rio ante sus palabras.

«Sí, lo haría…»

«¡Ella no te quiere, ven con nosotras!» le suplicó la amiga.

Emma se acercó a Lilith, mirándola a los ojos.

«Lily…eres mi mejor amiga. Y nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo…Pero ahora debes estar con tu madre. Tenéis tanto que contaros…»

La muchacha suspiró

«Está bien…» cedió, para después mirar a su madre «Podemos irnos»

Mal sonrió a la hija. Lanzó una mirada a Emma, y se transformó en dragón, observando la reacción de Lilith. La muchacha mostro algo de temor al principio, pero al final se relajó.

Emma sonrió a su coetánea, al ver su expresión.

«Sube» la alentó, mientras la miraba con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho.

Lily le sonrió y logró subir velozmente a la grupa del dragón, que trepó por un árbol y de ahí arrancó el vuelo hacia su castillo.

Emma las observó marcharse por los aires durante un momento. Después miró hacia el castillo. Intentó caminar hacia el sitio que Maléfica le había indicado. El castillo estaba más cerca, sí, pero de todas maneras aún estaba muy lejos. Intentó, de todas maneras.

«¡Regina!» gritó poniendo sus manos como megáfono delante de su boca.

Siguió gritando repetidamente su nombre, hasta que comenzó a dolerle la garganta, y sus pulmones se lamentaron de dolor.

Regina se tapó los oídos. No quería escuchar su voz. No quería verla más. No quería ver a nadie nunca más. Su madre habría estado orgullosa de ella. Finalmente había cerrado su corazón a los sentimientos. La voz de Emma llegaba dulce a sus oídos, pero no podía dejar que aquella muchachita la destruyera del todo. La rabia ascendió en su interior hasta que explotó, causando un terremoto que hizo temblar el castillo. Odiaba a aquella mujer, la odiaba a ella y a Maléfica.

Emma sonrió al ver el castillo temblar. La había escuchado. Se puso una mano en la dolorida garganta. Esperó, pero Regina no se hizo ver. Intentó de nuevo gritar su nombre, pero no salió ningún sonido de sus labios. Resopló y sacudió la cabeza, colocándose las manos en las caderas. Desorbitó los ojos de pronto cuando una idea se hizo camino por su mente.

Apoyó las manos en la barrera, irradiando luz blanca de sus palmas. No quería derribarla, solo mandar un mensaje. Contrastó el poder de Regina, esperando que se diera cuenta. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Y pudo desplegar la barrera sin romperla, y avanzó unos pasos hacia el castillo. Volvió a desplegarla cambiando la forma de esta, hasta que, con enorme esfuerzo, logró llegar a unos pasos de la ventana de Regina. Se detuvo ahí, sudada y jadeante, dando estabilidad a la barrera.

«¡Regina! ¡No quiero obligarte a hacer nada, solo quiero que sepas una cosa!» dijo con la poca voz que le había quedado «No tienes que responder, pero te lo ruego, hazme solo saber que me has escuchado. Te amo, Regina. No me importa lo que hayas hecho, no me importa Lilith ni Maléfica. ¡Te quiero a ti, cueste lo que cueste!»

Regina percibió su cercanía. Su magia era fuerte, y estaba muy cerca. Se levantó del lecho y caminó hacia la ventana. Escuchó a Emma, sus palabras. Sacudió la cabeza apretando los dientes.

«Mentirosa» susurró «Eres una mentirosa…» repitió haciendo volar por los aires la ventana.

Emma retrocedió por instinto, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos de los trozos de vidrio. La había escuchado. Sonrió.

«Incluso puedes no creerme, pero es la verdad. Y no cambiará nunca»

Regina finalmente se dejó ver. La miró con odio.

«Tú debes marcharte de mi castillo. No te quiero, eres solo una muchachita mimada, una princesa que quiere dárselas de caballero. Pero no eres nada»

Emma frunció la frente.

«¡No quiero dármelas de caballero!» replicó con tono ligeramente agudo «¡Solo quiero estar a tu lado!»

«Y yo no te quiero» la reina la escrutó con desprecio «Nunca te he querido»

«¡Estás mintiendo!» le gritó Emma con rabia «¡Te conozco mejor que ninguna otra persona, Regina! ¡Y nunca te haría daño!»

Regina sonrió con maldad.

«Solo porque te he concedido el privilegio de satisfacer mis necesidades, no quiere decir que me conozcas…»

«¡Te olvidas de que no solo conozco esa parte de ti, sino también la parte que nadie más ha visto! ¡No puedes engañarme, Regina! ¡Sé que me amas, o no estaría viva! ¿Ya no quieres verme? ¡Entonces mátame aquí y ahora, y acabemos de una vez!» gritó la rubia, llena de rabia, con la cara roja.

La soberana rio fríamente.

«¿Y por qué debería poner fin a tus tormentos…?» consideró mirándola «Me gusta verte sufrir»

«¿Ah sí? ¡Entonces méteme en la celda y tortúrame de verdad! ¡Todos te acusan de haberlo hecho! ¡Hazlo!»

«Me he aburrido de ti» Regina se alejó lentamente de ella «Tengo otros juguetes ahora y no tengo tiempo para perder contigo»

«¿Lo ves? ¡No tienes agallas para hacerlo!» gritó Emma, fuera de sí

«Piensa lo que quieras» replicó secamente la morena, dándole la espalda «Ahora, si no te importa, tengo una nueva presa que adiestrar…»

Emma sintió una punzada de celos atravesarle el corazón, pero no se detuvo.

«¡Bien! ¡Hazlo, no quiero quitarte nada! ¡Fóllate también a Maléfica, o a quien diablos quieras! ¡A mí me basta con verte feliz!»

«¡No me nombres a aquella traidora!» exclamó Regina alzando la voz «¡Una desilusión, igual que tú!»

«¿Por qué quieres tenerme lejos, Regina?» preguntó la rubia, dulcificando el tono «¿De qué tienes miedo? ¡Me estoy ofreciendo entera a ti, toda mi vida! ¡Te digo que hagas lo que quieras, incluso conmigo! ¿Qué más debo hacer para demostrarte que te amo?»

«Nada» susurró la soberana «No quiero nada. ¡Nunca te he querido, déjame en paz! ¡Estaba feliz sin ti!»

Emma la miró en silencio durante unos segundos, con la respiración entrecortada.

«Entonces, no me digas que no me entregue» dijo, girándose para marcharse.

«Tú me has vuelto débil» admitió Regina girándose con la intención de volver a su habitación.

Emma se quedó rumiando un momento esas palabras, pero comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo de George.

Regina se giró para mirarla.

«¿A dónde vas?» le preguntó. Emma no la escuchó, ya estaba alejada. Regina apretó los puños, resoplando, y apareció delante de la princesa, impidiéndole proseguir.

«¿A dónde te diriges?»

Emma la miró con rabia.

«A cumplir vuestro deseo, Majestad» gruñó «No me veréis más»

Regina le bloqueó el brazo con la mano.

«No irás a ningún lado»

La rubia se apartó de ella, fulminándola con la mirada.

«Encadéname en las mazmorras si quieres detenerme, es el único modo»

«Como desees» dijo sombríamente la morena. Desapareció con ella en una nube y reaparecieron ambas en las celdas. Emma miró a su alrededor, atónita. Lo había hecho de verdad. Posó su mirada de asombro en ella.

«Me has obligado, no me mires así» dijo la reina encogiéndose de hombros

«No te he obligado…» sonrió la rubia

«Sí. Lo has hecho» replicó la mujer desapareciendo en una nube violeta.


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Emma caminaba adelante y atrás en la celda. Ya había hecho un surco. Hacía dos días que estaba ahí, y Regina no había vuelto aparecer. Ella no comía, no dormía. Pensaba, y punto. Y caminaba. Arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. Y mientras recorría de nuevo aquel pequeño camino repetido, una voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

«Princesa»

La rubia se giró de sopetón. Se lanzó hacia los barrotes, aferrándose a ellos.

«¡Regina! ¿Cómo estás?» le preguntó instintivamente, con los ojos desorbitados.

La mujer apenas la miró, manteniendo un comportamiento despegado.

«Veo que tus pésimas maneras han vuelto. Se dice: Vuestra Majestad» la reprendió fríamente.

Emma dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se arrodilló de mala gana.

«Pidón perdón, Majestad» dijo

«Bien, así está mejor…» comentó la morena, acercándose a continuación a los barrotes «Entonces, dime, ¿qué debo hacer contigo?»

Emma le lanzó una breve mirada, y se encogió de hombros.

«Decidís vos…»

«No, desgraciadamente» suspiró la otra «¿Volverás a casa?»

Emma reviró los ojos, exasperada.

«¿Quieres quedarte aquí? Muy bien…¡te dejo este maldito castillo si lo quieres!» soltó

La muchacha se puso en pie, acercándose a los barrotes

«No» dijo, decidida «Eres tú mi casa, no el castillo»

«Emma, estoy cansada…» Regina la miró, con los ojos tristes y sin ya esperanzas «Solo quiero seguir adelante y tú serás mi ruina…»

Emma se aferró a los barrotes, mirándola a los ojos, devastada por aquella mirada.

«¿Por qué? Yo nunca te haría daño…»

Regina sonrió

«Sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero lo harás. Estás unida a Lily, vuestros destinos, vuestras vidas están enlazadas…y eso no podrá cambiar nunca»

«¡Pero no como piensas tú! ¡Yo no amo a Lily, Regina!»

«Crees que no la amas…pero la necesitas»

«¡No, te necesito a ti!» exclamó la rubia casi con rabia

«¿Y si un día comprendes que no es así? Y sucederá, créeme» la morena la miró con los ojos llorosos «¿Qué haré yo? ¿Cómo conseguiré reunir de nuevo los pedazos de mi corazón?»

Emma alargó la mano entre los barrotes, intentando acariciarle el rostro.

«Regina…sé que te amo solo a ti» dijo lentamente, sintiendo cómo sus propios ojos se inundaban de lágrimas «Te amaré para siempre. Lo que temes, no sucederá nunca. Sin ti yo no existo»

Las lágrimas descendieron por el rostro de Regina. Quería creerla con todo su corazón.

«No puedo arriesgarme…debes aceptarlo…» murmuró con voz rota

«No es un riesgo, amor mío…Dame la posibilidad de demostrártelo»

«¡Me arruinarás!» susurró la morena, las lágrimas continuaban resbalando por su rostro. Elevó la mano y abrió la celda con magia.

Emma salió de ella y la abrazó, dejando resbalar las lágrimas.

«Nunca» dijo en un susurro. La apretó contra ella, como si tuviera necesidad de estar lo más pegada a ella para vivir «Teamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamo….» murmuró la princesa entre lágrimas.

Regina se dejó abrazar. Sonrió y lloró junto con ella. El contacto con su cuerpo le había faltado como el aire.

«Estás loca, y me vuelves loca a mí…» dijo

Emma rio, apretándola más fuerte.

«Más que estar loca, apesto…» se separó de ella, pero las manos continuaron en contacto con sus caderas. La miró a los ojos, la felicidad hacía brillar los suyos «Necesito un baño, o si que ya no querrás verme de verdad…»

«Sí, diría que por una vez tienes razón…» rio la morena «Apestas y mucho. No entrarás en nuestros aposentos en tal estado»

La rubia rio con gusto.

«¡Entonces será mejor que corra a lavarme!» exclamó, incapaz de contener la alegría que sentía.

«Sí, será lo mejor» sonrió Regina

Emma se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, un beso breve, delicado, dulce.

«Ahora ve» le dijo Regina, y Emma corrió hacia la planta de arriba, ordenando a los criados que le prepararan un baño.

Regina subió las escaleras tras ella, y camino hasta alcanzar sus aposentos. El miedo la atenazaba aún. Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, la mirada perdida en el amplio panorama.

«Dime que estoy haciendo la cosa justa…» susurró, quizás a sí misma. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron rápidamente a Daniel, como le sucedía cada día. Se perdió en esos recuerdos, hasta que un tímido golpe a la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad. Emma estaba en el umbral, cubierta solo con una tela de algodón blanco, los cabellos mojados, oscurecidos por el agua.

«¿Te sientes mejor?» le preguntó, observándola, apartándose de sus pensamientos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro pálido de la princesa.

«Sí» respondió «¿Ahora puedo entrar?»

La morena asintió sonriendo

«Claro»

Emma avanzó, desanudándose la tela. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos.

Regina observó su cuerpo perfecto, desnudo.

«Eres bellísima» susurró

«Tú lo eres» se inclinó la rubia, sonriendo, avergonzada. Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Regina se acercó a ella.

«¿Estás bien?» le preguntó, preocupada

Emma asintió mirándola de reojo.

«Sí. ¿Y tú?»

La morena le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

«Sí, estoy bien»

La princesa se sintió congelar. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Estaba mintiendo.

«¿Qué sucede?» le preguntó

«Nada» respondió la morena agarrando su mano y llevándola hacia el lecho «Échate» ordenó, sonriendo maliciosa

Emma obedeció, pero continuó mirándola con preocupación.

«¿He hecho algo mal?»

«No, no has hecho nada» intentó tranquilizarla la otra. La hizo extender bajo ella, y Emma se estremeció, la respiración se le aceleraba.

«¿Entonces qué tienes?» insistió, ansiosa

Regina la beso para callarla.

«Quiero jugar contigo…» susurró sobre sus labios. Emma sintió su centro contraerse, con tal intensidad que le dolió. La miró a los ojos, el corazón parecía querer escapársele del pecho. La excitación comenzó a vencer sobre la preocupación.

Regina metió una pierna entre las suyas, obligándola a abrirlas para ella. Emma contuvo el aliento, mordiéndose el labio por la descarga de deseo que aquel movimiento le había provocado. Regina comenzó a mover la pierna estimulando el centro de su placer. La rubia gimió, mientras movía la pelvis hacia ella.

«Sí…» murmuró

Regina la besó para después sustituir la pierna por su mano. Los dedos comenzaron a pellizcarle el clítoris. Emma gritó agarrándose a ella, el cuerpo en llamas. La soberana sonrió.

«¿Estás lista para mí?» le susurró al oído

«¡Sí!» jadeó Emma inclinándose hacia ella.

La morena le mordió el labio y entró en ella con dos dedos, haciéndola gritar fuertemente. Emma se contrajo alrededor de ella, y le arañó la espalda. Regina se excitó al sentirla gritar bajo su cuerpo. Se movió velozmente empapándose los dedos con sus humores. La rubia gritó una vez más, incapaz de contenerse. El orgasmo la golpeó de improviso, dejándola sin aliento y haciendo sonreír a la soberana. Salió de ella y se llevó los dedos empapados a su boca, lamiendo su sabor, gimiendo.

«Sabes tan bien….»

Emma se lamió los labios mirándola, notando el corazón estallar al verla lamerse los dedos. Regina se inclinó sobre ella y la besó

«Mira cómo sabes de bien…»

Emma gimió entre sus labios, mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo. Hizo desaparecer su vestido mientras la besaba, dando vuelta a la situación. Regina sonrió y la besó con pasión, apretándola contra ella mientas la rubia acariciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, explorándola con reverencia. De improviso, la morena hizo aparecer unas cuerdas.

«¿Quieres jugar?» sonrió maliciosa

Emma miró las cuerdas, después sonrió

«Siempre»

«Úsalas…conmigo» dijo la morena mirándola a los ojos. Emma se quedó atónita ante el pedido. La sonrisa desapreció de su rostro.

«Pe…pero…» balbuceó enrojeciéndose «Yo no sé…»

Regina, al ver su incomodidad, se elevó y la besó

«Hey, no quería turbarte. Creía que querías probar, no debes hacer nada que no quieras…»

«No sé si soy capaz…» la muchacha completó la frase, mirándola avergonzada

«No pasa nada» replicó la otra, moviéndose para dejar las cuerdas tras haberla besado. Emma posó su mano sobre la de ella antes de que las hiciera desaparecer, y la miró a los ojos.

«¡Espera!» exclamó

La morena se quedó quieta mirándola

«Emma no tienes que hacerlo…de verdad»

La rubia sonrió tímidamente

«Solo tengo miedo de desilusionarte…» admitió en un susurró, poniéndose roja

Regina sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

«Nunca podrías hacerlo…»

Emma le sonrió con gratitud, entonces cogió las cuerdas de sus dedos. Subió sobre ella, inclinándose para atar sus muñecas a la cabecera del lecho.

«¿Muy apretado?» preguntó mirándola

«No, está muy bien» respondió Regina. Era la primera vez que permitía que alguien la atara.

Emma descendió y la miró a los ojos.

«¿Estás segura?» le preguntó en un susurro

«Tranquila, no me haces daño» le sonrió la morena

Emma la besó, acariciándole las caderas con la punta de los dedos. Regina gimió ante el contacto de sus dedos.

«¿Tienes una venda?» le preguntó la rubia en un susurró, acariciándole la oreja con los labios. Continuó besándole el cuello, y siguió con sus caricias. Regina hizo aparecer una venda entre sus manos mientras gemía.

«Emma…»

La muchacha sonrió. Le puso la venda en los ojos, atándosela en la nuca. Después fue bajando sus besos, desde el cuello al hombro, del hombro al pecho, al centro. Lamió el vientre, volvió a subir desde la cadera, besó el lateral del seno y mordió el pezón. Regina gemía y temblaba a cada toque. Su cuerpo, más que nada, reaccionaba, sus sentidos se veían amplificados a casa de la oscuridad. Emma lamió un pezón, e hizo lo mismo con el otro. Descendió mordiendo y besando su piel, hasta llegar a su intimidad. Entró en ella con la lengua. La morena arqueó la espalda al sentir su lengua dentro de ella. Emma salió de su interior y comenzó a lamer el clítoris, degustándolo. ¡Cuánto la había echado de menos…!

«Sí…» Regina se empujó hacia ella, mientras su excitación aumentaba cada vez más. Emma movió la lengua con más velocidad, apretando los músculos de sus muslos entre los dedos.

«¡Emma!» gritó de placer la morena. La rubia continuó, mientras alzaba los ojos hacia ella. Después se apartó, pero siguió lamiéndola. Entró dentro de ella con dos dedos, y comenzó a moverlos. A Regina se le escapó un grito.

«Sí, así…» gimió

Emma se movió dentro y sobre ella, siempre más veloz, hasta que el orgasmo estalló en la soberana.

«¡Emma!» gritó su nombre mientras gozaba. La rubia salió de su interior, pero continuó lamiéndola, agarrando firmemente sus piernas. Regina continuó temblando «Emma…» repitió jadeando su nombre.

La princesa lamió en lentos círculos el clítoris, mirándola, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. Regina tembló y se derramó de nuevo. La rubia se apartó de ella, y se limpió la boca con una mano. Voló hacia ella para besarla, mientras la tocaba, otra vez, con la mano derecha, lenta, delicadamente. Regina respondió al beso inclinándose hacia ella, su cuerpo seguía reaccionando a cada toque. Emma se apartó de ella y continuó tocándola, aumentando apenas la presión. Lamió sus labios, impidiéndole que la besara. Regina lamió sus labios mientras intentaba empujarse más hacia ella. Emma le mordió el labio inferior a la vez que entraba dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar de nuevo. Entró y salió varias veces, y finalmente la besó.

«Sí, sí…» gritó de placer la morena «Emmaaaa…» jadeó gozando de nuevo.

La rubia no dejó de moverse, pero dejó de besarla, y se quedó mirándola a la cara.

Con el cuerpo agotado, Regina se retorció bajo ella, gozando otra vez.

«Emma…» susurró Regina con una hilo de voz, exhausta.

La muchacha la desató y se abrazó a ella, quintándole primero la venda.

«Te amo…» le susurró al oído

Regina se masajeó brevemente las doloridas muñecas, y la apretó contra ella.

«Te amo» le susurró también

Emma se giró de repente al notar que se movía. Se quedó sentada agarrándole las muñecas, sosteniéndolas delicadamente entre sus manos.

«Te he hec…» estaba diciendo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la mujer acababa de decir. ¿Lo había dicho?

Regina escondió el rostro en su pecho, para no mirarla. Emma la abrazó, las lágrimas descendiendo veloces por su rostro. Sonrió.

«Te amo…» repitió acariciándole la espalda, aún incrédula.

Regina se quedó en silencio, sin poder creerse lo que había dicho. Emma la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, el corazón saltándole de alegría.


	23. Chapter 22

**El fic tiene 23 capítulos contando con el capítulo 0 que era el prólogo, por lo que este 22 es el último del fic. Espero que os haya gustado, y leamos el final de esta historia, que al final no fue tan angst como parecía. Pero las admiradoras y seguidoras de este género que no se preocupen porque tengo por ahí dos pendientes que sí son mucho más oscuros que este. Pero es que aunque a mí me hayan gustado, no sé si atreverme a traducirlos, porque mucha gente no separa ficción de realidad (y eso que somos adultas todas, si hay alguna menor, a su responsabilidad queda leer o no, yo siempre aviso de lo vendrá), la Evil Queen es malvada, no queda otra, y su venganza la paga sobre aquella persona que sabe que más hará sufrir a Snow, Emma. No hay otra. Son fics muy violentos y duros, y por eso he preferido dejarlos apartados de momento, porque estamos todos muy sensibles con el tema de la violencia de género y el maltrato hetero, como para plasmar lo mismo en una pareja de mujeres, aunque recalco, cuando la Evil Queen hace estas cosas todavía no tiene una relación con Emma. Más adelante se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, y ya saben, se arrepiente, se castiga, etc…Ya veré si la traduzco o no, la releeré otra vez, a ver.**

 **Mientras, a leer este último capi de est fic.**

 **Capítulo 22**

Regina se agitó nerviosamente sobre el escabel, impaciente y ansiosa al mismo tiempo. Aquella maldita criada no tenía interés en darse prisa en entrelazarle aquellas estúpidas flores blancas en su cabeza. El vestido le apretaba el tórax, impidiéndole respirar. O quizás era solo el nerviosismo. Se miró en el espejo. La mirada asesina que su reflejo le devolvió casi le provoca un infarto a la criada.

«Per…perdonadme, Majestad, lo estoy haciendo lo más rápido que puedo» se excusó la muchacha, mortificada. Regina suspiró, obligándose a calmarse. Porque si no, la habría matado.

«Sí, lo sé…» dijo, e inexplicablemente la muchacha sonrió, aunque no osó a añadir nada más.

Emma intentó inútilmente ensanchar el corpiño del vestido, maldiciendo entre dientes.

«Odio estas malditas cosas…» balbuceó, resignándose a tener que respirar con medio pulmón. Resopló hacia arriba, haciendo mover un mechón de cabello, que le había caído delante del rostro. Se lanzó una mirada en el espejo. Se sentía ridícula con aquella vestimenta, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba. El blanco siempre le había quedado bien, y aquel día parecía que le quedaba aún mejor. Rozó con los dedos los adornos de plata que tanto le habían impactado. Las plumas blancas le cosquilleaban en el cuello.

«No temáis, Alteza, estáis esplendida» la tranquilizó Odette, sonriéndole a través del reflejo. Emma se giró hacia la criada devolviéndole agradecida la sonrisa, pero aún nerviosa.

«Regina es esplendida. Yo llevo un hermoso complemento» la corrigió, sin darle tiempo a rebatir «Y no veo la hora de verla, así que será mejor que vaya» dijo antes de levantar ligeramente la falda para salir de la estancia. Llegó rápidamente a la sala del trono, iluminada por innumerables velas y llena de flores blancas.

El oficiante la esperaba ya sobre la realzada tarima, a una distancia respetuosa del negro trono. Emma pasó entre las dos hileras de guardias y criados y se colocó al lado del hombre, y este le sonrió.

«Estáis maravillosa, Alteza» la aduló, y ella le sonrió

«Os doy las gracias»

Se giró hacia la multitud, encontrando la mirada de Lilith. Emma le sonrió, y la muchacha se esforzó para hacer lo mismo, sin demasiado éxito. La princesa desvió la mirada de ella para encontrar los ojos azules y sombríos de su madre. Maléfica, a pesar de todo, le devolvió una sonrisa sincera. Se había tomado el hecho de perder a Regina como el precio que tenía que pagar por volver a tener a su hija, y se había resignado a ello tras una larga conversación con la soberana.

Emma esperó, como manda la tradición. Su titulo era menos importante que el de Regina, así que era ella quien tenía que esperar su llegada.

Regina no tardo mucho. Las puertas del fondo de la sala se abrieron, y la soberana hizo su entrada. Emma se quedó con la boca abierta. El vestido era esplendido. El tejido blanco era pesado, finamente trabajado. Las amplias mangas le dejaban los hombros descubiertos, el borde bordado con hilos de oro. El peinado alto y complejo se veía iluminado por la pequeña corona forjada en delicadas líneas de plata, oscurecidas por la luz reflejada de los diamantes. Más allá del vestido, más allá del peinado, fue su mirada la que dejó a Emma sin palabras. Los ojos oscuros brillaban de felicidad y emoción, y sobre todo, amor. Con sus ojos ya llorosos, Emma la observó caminar hasta llegar a su altura. Entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella, mirándola a los ojos. El oficiante dio comienzo a su discurso ante los presentes, y después se dirigió a ellas.

«Regina»

Regina sonrió mirando a Emma

«Para siempre desde este día» dijo. Una lágrima se escapó del control de la rubia.

«Emma, ¿te presentas tú ante la presencia de esta mujer como esposa y no como heredera al trono de tu padre, con el fin de que vuestras almas se unan en el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio para siempre desde este día?»

Emma sonrió emocionada.

«Para siempre y desde este día»

El oficiante se giró un segundo para coger un cojín de terciopelo rojo. Sobre él brillaban dos idénticos anillos de oro blanco, con incrustaciones de diamantes. Las mujeres los cogieron, colocándolos, con manos temblorosas, la una en el dedo de la otra.

«Con este anillo uno mi vida a la tuya. Que cada sonrisa tuya sea mía, que cada lágrima tuya sea mía» dijo la morena, mirándola a los relucientes ojos. Emma hizo lo mismo, y fue el turno del oficiante de hablar de nuevo.

«Que lo que ha unido el amor, no lo separe el hombre» concluyó, desencadenando ovaciones por parte de los presentes.

Las dos sonrieron, y Emma se lanzó sobre Regina, abrazándola y besándola.

* * *

El cuervo golpeó tres veces el cristal de la ventana de la reina, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Snow lo miró con suspicacia, pero cuando divisó el pequeño rollo de pergamino atado a su pata, abrió la ventana y lo cogió delicadamente entre las manos, desenrollando el pergamino del pequeño cilindro de hierro. Abrió el mensaje velozmente. Solo dos personas enviaban cuervos en lugar de pichones, y ninguna de las dos le gustaba. Desorbitó los ojos ante la conocida caligrafía. Era la de su hija.

 _Reina Snow y Rey James_

 _La presente es para informaros del matrimonio que ha tenido lugar hace poco entre la Soberana Regina del Reino del norte y la otrora Princesa, ahora Reina Emma del Reino del Oeste. Que esta unión lleve finalmente la paz a los dos reinos. Contando con vuestra lealtad, las Reinas declaran abiertas las vías comerciales entre los reinos. Que la sangre no manche más estas tierras._

 **FIN**


End file.
